A Pictures Worth
by kween-idle
Summary: I came to Japan chasing a fake dream.A dream that was so close to coming true.If it weren't for the new friends that I met along the way,that opened my eyes, I would have lived a miserable life.And as my thanks I give this to you,"A picture worth-"MorixOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys. I've actually tried doing an Ouran High School Host Club fanfic before but I couldn't find the right plotline. Now I am thrilled to say I have a plot and I know where the heck it's going. :) The fanfiction will be following the anime and maybe a little of the manga too so please hang in there with me. There will also be my own plot thrown in there, of course, too. So without any more of my rambling enjoy and review please. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and their plots.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

* * *

><p>The sun was glaring down brightly and a soft warm spring breeze eased by. Birds were out chirping and singing merry songs with each other while playing hide and seek in the trees. Riding in the cab car was particularly tiring after a long flight of thirteen hours on a plane. I was completely exhausted and ready to just get to my destination and sleep. Yet, I knew that wasn't going to happen. Once I got to my uncles villa I had to unpack all of my things and get my room straight. There wouldn't be any time for me to rest. Let's just thank my uncle for moving all the way to Japan and falling in love. Though I don't blame him, I'm thrilled for him.<p>

He moved to Japan about four years ago, bringing his career with him, so he could be with his lovely girlfriend, who is now is fiancé. He finally got the courage to pop the question on her. Though there were things stopping him at first. My uncle was so lovesick that I think he would have asked her to marry him right on the spot. But, he was being very considerate. Erika, his fiancée, has a fifteen year old daughter and he wanted her to get used to him. I assume that everything went well between them all because I was about to get an aunt and cousin.

I couldn't wait to meet Erika and her daughter Amaya. I've met them a few times before when my uncle would come back to America and visit but I never really got to know them. And since I'm going to be occupying Japan for a year I think it's a wonderful time to get to know them both. When I did meet with them briefly we got along pretty well and I think that they are going to create a wonderful family. I'm just pleased that my uncle Victor found his own happiness and won't die alone being a pitiful, lonely pastry chef. And I mean that in the nicest way possible.

Sighing I leaned my head against the cool glass of the cabs window. I wonder how much longer it is until I get there. Maybe I should have taken my uncles offer of having his personal car pick me up, I probably would have been much more comfortable than I was right now. But, I didn't want to be any more of an inconvenience than I had to be. He was already nice enough to pay for my trip here, pay my way into school, put a roof over my head, and help train me. I didn't want to take his kindness for granted, even though he always tells me he does stuff like this for me because he wants to. I still feel really bad though knowing I can't pay him back.

I'm not poor but I'm surely not rich like my uncle. He's a famous, renowned Pastry chef. He was extremely tough to get a hold of in America and it made me wonder how much more difficult it would be to get him in Japan. As for the mention of him training me, it's easy really. Everyone comes to a point in their lives when they become an adult. I just happen to be one of the many that need to start thinking seriously of my future. I need to find a dream that I am comfortable with, buckle down, and go for it. Since I am now in my last year of high school, soon I will enter the real world and I have to think about college.

Well, I can't think about college if I don't have a career path set. This is why I am here in Japan. My uncle has influenced me in many ways, whether it be the piercings I have on my body, the way I think, my outlook on life, or how to stand up for myself. He's been an awesome father figure for me— someone who never had one growing up. And he has influenced me on what I want to be in life, though this _isn't what I always wanted to be. _The path I have chosen is to become a pastry chef like him. He thought me coming to stay with him would be perfect since I get to have the full experience of what the job is like. He explained to me that it wasn't going to be easy and that it would take a lot of patience. But I knew this and I was willing to work hard and reach my goals.

Snapping out of the day dream of my life I glanced outside to see that we were passing variety of mansion buildings. Some of the mansions gigantic, while others were fairly small and cozy for one person. Then there were mansions that were medium sized that could hold a family of four or five. Seeing the drastic change in scenery I figured that we were pretty close to my uncle's place. Just to make sure I looked toward the driver with short black hair and a plump face and tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned to glance at me for a brief second before turning his eyes back to the road ahead of him.

"Yes miss?" He asked me in a pleasant voice and a small smile on his face. I opened my mouth and was about to ask my question. Once the first word left my lips I noticed I had almost spoken in English. I had no idea if he knew English so to keep myself from looking like an idiot I quickly shut my mouth and started again in Japanese.

"I was wondering how much longer it would be until we arrived?" I asked looking at him through his rearview mirror. He glanced up at me periodically and gave me a knowing smile.

"It will be about five more minutes." He said with a small nod. I nodded and smiled in thanks. He returned his attention to the open road ahead of him and I fished through my cinch bag for my phone. Finally finding my phone I scrolled through my contacts until I got to "V" for Victor. I never put my relatives in as aunt, uncle, cousin, or etc., I knew who they were. The only person I put in my phone with a name is my mom and it's under "mommy". I took one last glance out the window before I pressed the call button. Waiting on my end the phone rang, rang, rang, and rang. I was about to hang up until I heard the phone click and a happy voice pick up on the other end.

_"Hello?" _My uncle's deep, warm voice answered the phone.

"_Yo! How's it going Unc?" _I asked finding the nonexistent energy to sound happy and hyper on the phone. His deep chuckled flittered through the phone before he answered me.

"_Very good actually, just trying to conceal my excitement until ya' get here." _He said sounding like he wanted to jump up in down. I shook my head and was about to reply before he interrupted me to continue another statement._ "But you sound tired kiddo, how are you holdin' up?" _He asked deciphering the wary note in my voice. I sighed before and ran my hands through my thick hair, glancing out the window again.

"_Holdin'…Anyway I'll be there in a few minutes so be on the lookout for me." _I said letting a small yawn escape my lips. He laughed and I could just see my childish uncle shaking his head enthusiastically, this bought a small smile to my face.

"_Alrighty my little Bunny, see y you when ya' get here." _He said and hung up after I said my goodbye. Another tired sigh escaped my lips as I threw my phone back into my bag. Oh how I craved to be asleep in the warm bed I knew was waiting for me. To fall back into the soft, new sheets and close my eyes dreaming until it was time for me to wake again. But knowing how I am I would never get any sleep if I procrastinated on getting my things unpacked and in place.

The car started to slow and I looked out the window to see that we stopped in front of a gorgeous villa. The outside was white, like the White House. The exterior looked a little like California. It had a very sunny, beachy appearance, with palm trees, palm bushes, and red flowers blossoming everywhere. There was a clear blue in the front yard that took on a pentagon shape. At the end of the pool was a circular mound of a cement plant pot with ferns growing in them. The whole front yard was filled with beautiful, healthy plants, and I wouldn't expect any less because Erika was a florist. You could tell she had a love for plants just by looking at the yard.

You would think that the pool would be in the back but everything was flipped flopped. I found it interesting every time I found a house that had a front that looked like a back and a back that looked like a front. Just think about it confused me a tad bit. Shrugging those thoughts off, I grabbed my bag and hopped out of the car. Stretching I let a yawn pass my cherry red lips. The driver had already gotten out and was opening the trunk for me to get my suitcase and pet out. I felt really bad leaving Fang, my pet boa in the trunk by himself, but for the comfort of the driver, who was wary of the snake, I let him in the trunk.

Reaching in, I grabbed the cage in my right hand and suitcase in the left. I had one single suitcase to signify the end of my backing the treacherous start of my unpacking, something I wasn't looking forward to. As I turned back to the nice cab driver I reached into my pocket to get some money to pay for the fee, I was smart enough to exchange money at the airport, but when I turned around my uncle was standing there with the fee in his hands. I gaped at him for a moment startled for popping out so suddenly like that. Frowning, I placed my suitcase on the ground and I tried to swat his hand away but he just grabbed my own and handed the money over to the driver.

"Thank you very much for getting her here sir." Uncle Victor said with a kind grin on his face. The driver nodded and took the money in thanks before walking back to the driver's side of the car and climbed in. The driver waved one more time saying is goodbye before trucking down the street the way we had previously came. I was flailing in my uncle's grasp trying to get him to let me go. My eyebrows were furrowed and I had my mouth stuck out in a pout. Once again I felt like I was impeding on him.

"Why did you do that? I had the money to pay for it…" I asked trailing off while he let go of my hands to stop my squirming. He chuckled and gave a light-hearted shrug. Bending down he picked up my suitcase and headed for the villa. I followed behind him with Fang bouncing in his cage in front of me.

"Eh? You're my niece; I wasn't going to let you pay." He said his voice still happy and free sounding. An exasperated sigh absconded my lips and I ran my hands through my hair like I always do when frustrated.

"Really Vic? Come on, I'm seventeen years old already. I'm a big girl. I will admit I know I'm not fully ready to be on my own right now but at least help me get ready. I won't always have a mom or uncle there to pay my way for everything." I scowled him stopping and giving him a defiant look. He glanced over his shoulder and I saw a mischievous glint in his warm hazel eyes. He stopped and let out a long sigh. Turning back to me he gave a shrug of his broad shoulders and a sly smile graced his handsome face.

"Come on Luci-goosey; let me take care of you for a little longer while you're here. I mean you _are _guest here as well as family." He countered back with an innocent look on his face. I studied him for a few moments. His hazel eyes sparkled like he was about to cry and his full lips were drawn up in a childish pout. I still don't understand how a grown man could look so adorable; I don't think I ever will. From the angle the light was hitting is caramel brown skin it made him look like an angel and that only made me feel worse. Puffing my cheeks out, I looked away from him with a pointed look.

"Fine…but don't do so much…you make me feel like I'm using you or something." I grumbled stubbornly. He instantly snapped back to normal and he laughed happy that he won our little disagreement. I rolled my eyes and looked back at him to see that he was already half way to the house. My eye twitched and I quickened my pace to make it over there to him.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." He said and winked at me before he walked into the threshold of the porch. My shoulders slumped over and I was now second guessing myself. I loved my uncle and all but he was such a big kid sometimes…but maybe that's exactly why I enjoy spending time with him. Following after him I took notice of the swinging chair that was attached on the porch. I always liked chairs like that; I'd have to go "sit" which means "play" on it later.

My uncle held the door open for me and I took it with a small thanks. Walking into the villa I tried my best not to gape. I turned around in a circle taking everything in. If I thought the exterior was gorgeous then I have no words for the interior. It was stunning. It was so homely looking and I couldn't figure out how it could be so breathtaking and still make you feel comfortable. Yet, I wasn't complaining.

When we came in I walked through two pillars that held that part of the roof up. Beside each white pillar were two potted ferns with another species of a colorful flower planted in with it. The ceiling was fairly high and the lighting was relaxing. The lights were sunken in circles in the ceiling producing a healthy glow. There was a walk way and then and opening into another room. In the room is what I assumed to be the living room. In the middle of the room was a dark brown coffee table with a candy dish in the middle filled with many yummy treats. Behind the table was a brown loveseat with white pillows situated on them. Sitting horizontally to the coffee table was a regular couch with white pillows as well.

On the walls were pictures of abstract art and family pictures that were taken a long time ago. I was on the wall. It was a picture that was taken when I went to the amusement park when I was younger. I had a bright happy smile on my face without a care and I had a few teeth missing. I had some pretty high self-esteem. I didn't care, and still don't care, about what others think. I do what I deem is best for me. There were other pictures on the wall of my mom and uncle as children and also some of them in college. There were also pictures of Erika and Amaya.

If I walked a little further I saw another entry way to what seemed like the dining room. The table could sit eight people and the furniture was brown. I think the theme of the house was earthly and cozy which is why they chose brown. I didn't mind through, I kinda liked the color brown, but it wasn't one of my top favorites. There was an elaborate candle lamp in the middle of the table that looked like a vine climbing up something. There was a small cabinet dresser behind the dining table that I think held utensils and such. There was a mirror connecting to the dresser for a purpose I wasn't sure of.

There were just so many things in the house that I couldn't even wrap my brain around it to describe everything that I saw. I heard a deep chuckle come from couch in the living room and I turned back around to walk to it. Peeking into the room I saw my uncle still standing there where I left him while I went to explore.

"You're drooling." He said and I quickly reached up to wipe my mouth only scowl at being tricked by him. He was laughing so hard at this point that my eye began to visually twitch in annoyance. Rolling my eyes I leaned against the wall, pursing my lips at him.

"Go ahead laugh all you want. It's not my fault I haven't been in something so flashy before…you dumb rich monkey." I said growling under my breath. He cocked a single eyebrow at me and lumbered his way over to me with a haughty air. With an elegant oscillation of his hand he cupped his ear and leaned in closer to me. This man truly loved egging me on.

"What was that Bunny?" He asked referring me by the affectionate nickname that I detested. I gritted my teeth together and grabbed his ear before yelling in it.

"Not my fault I've never been in something that is so flashy! So stop being a dumb rich monkey!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and watched him cringe at my loud voice. He pulled back and stuck his finger in his ear wiggling it around a bit before pulling it out to give me a peeved look.

"Are you trying to make me go deaf?" He asked letting out a sigh before placing his hand on my head tousling my hair a bit. I pulled back and smacked his hand away. I hated when he did that. Ignoring the so called cute look he was giving me a question popped to my mind.

"I know that Amaya is in school but where is Erika?" I asked looking around thinking she would pop out of thin air. He raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head.

"Gee you just noticed that didn't you?" He asked and I stuck my tongue out at him. Chuckling he continued to answer my question, "Well, she had a big project come in and she had to go down to shop is all. You'll see her later, though she wanted to be here when ya' arrived." He said shoving his free hand into his pocket. His words brought a smile to my face. I was pleased to know that she was just as excited as I was to see her. I wonder if Amaya is like that…

"Oh ok." I said simply and let out a small yawn. I raised my hand over my mouth to try and play it off but Victor saw it and a warm smile graced his face.

"Come on lets go get your room done so you can get some sleep Bunny." He said and grabbed my free hand that wasn't holding Fang. I was too tired to even get annoyed by the name he just called me. I just wanted to straighten out my room and fall over onto my bed. I was way past being lethargic; I was some unknown word that has yet to be discovered.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you guys so much for reading. :) I'm truly sorry if the beginning is a bit boring but I promise it will get more exciting later. Bear with me~ I'm sorry is there were any mistakes, I tried to go back and pick them all up. I am trying to get at least three more chapters out by this week that actually have all the host club members in them. Now off to chapter 2. Review please~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Me again. Told you I would be posting again soon. :) Thanks to velvee and JaakSaule for commenting. Please enjoy and review~ Excitement is on the way~**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Ouran High School Host Club. Only my OC's and their plot.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

* * *

><p>I had this aching feeling that I was going to have to wake up soon. But I didn't want to. The nice, warm, cozy bed felt too great to just wake up and start the next day. I was in a state of awareness yet I was still sleep. Figures of the room clouded my mind as my eyes would flutter open and closed. Then, exactly like I knew, my phones alarm went off fully waking me from my serene sleep. Groaning I rolled over in the fluffy bed to turn off the phone that was blasting <em>Roman's Revenge <em>in my ear. Reaching out groggily I tried to turn the blasted phone off. I ended up dropping the phone on the floor instead, but at least it turned off. I assumed the battery popped out of it.

Satisfied that there was peace and quiet again I rolled over onto my other side and proceed to fall back to sleep. I closed my eyes for a good thirty seconds before there was a loud knock at my door. I groaned and kick my legs around like a toddler having a temper tantrum. I seriously didn't want to wake up I was still so tired from yesterday. I think you would call this feeling Jet lag. Rolling over on my stomach I threw my pillow over my head and pulled the covers over me tightly, hoping that it would shield me from the unwanted guest at my door.

This didn't seem to stop them though because the knocking just got louder and they started yelling over the door. A mellow girlish voice rang over the closed door. I recognized this voice instantly and made my way to barricade myself under the warm blankets more.

"Come on Luci wake up! I have school and you have to get your uniform and class schedule today!" The voice continued to yell over the door. I growled and glanced at the clock on the nightstand beside me. I saw that it was 6:30 A.M.

"Sorry I'm not in right now if you would leave your name and number after the beep I will, probably, get back to you…Beep." I mumbled loud enough for her to here. There was a brief pause before I heard my door being open and hit the wall. I bolted up to see that peeved off look on Amaya's face. She was already fully dressed in the hideous duck dress that was the uniform for the school that I was going to be going to…I think it was called Ouran Academy.

Her light chocolate brown hair was in a neat ponytail a top her head and her ivory skin had a touch of make-up to it, making her glow. Her blue eyes glared down at me, while she had her hand set on her waist and her beautiful face was twisted in a scowl. She had clear skin and a babyish face, thing I was a tad bit jealous about. She was what the Japanese would call exotic because she was from European decent and Asian. Basically she was half-American/half Japanese.

"Yes, this is Amaya calling, I just wanted to tell you to **wake the heck up**!" She started out calmly before yelling at the top of her lungs. I moaned at the headache that I had and how she was making it worse. Knowing that I wasn't going to be able to get more sleep I threw the covers off of my form and kicked my legs off the bed. I glanced at her while giving a small yawn and stretching my body out on the bed.

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up…Geez, why do we have to get there so early." I asked racking my hands through my wavy, unkempt bed hair. She sighed and folded her arms over her chest.

"We talked about this last night. You're just being difficult." She said in annoyance but I could see a small smile on her face. I chuckled and hopped off of my bed wobbling over to her. Since I was way taller than her, standing at 5'8 ½", and she was only about 5'5", I placed a keen hand on her hand and gave her a crooked smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You have soccer and you wanted to go to some other club, I understand. I'll go get dressed." I said walking over to my dresser to get some clothes out to take to the bathroom. She beamed at me and nodded her head in approval.

"Thank you so much. Once you get used to the school I won't drag you along with me every morning." She said her blue eyes sparkling.

"Promise?" I teased and she raised her hand and put the other to her heart in a noble manner. Pouting her chin up and out she straightened her body like a solider.

"Athletes promise." She said and bounced out of the room. I chuckled as I watched her leave acting all hyper like she always does. Last night after I woke up from my nap I ate dinner with the three of them and it was quite fun, interesting. Amaya was telling me all about the new school that I would be attending in two days, including today. I'm getting a feel for the school today, and tomorrow is my first official day at Ouran Academy. Amaya went through all of the clubs that were at the school. Many of them sounded fun but I don't think I'm going to do any clubs. One: because I'm too lazy and Two: because I don't know how swamped I'll be with homework and also helping my uncle.

Erika was extremely happy to see me when she finally came home. We all enjoyed a great dinner and conversation to go with it. I think I was going to enjoy my stay here. I have a cousin, or soon-to-be cousin, that's down to earth and keeps me on my toes, and I have a soon-to-be aunt that accepts me and wants to welcome me. I just approve of my uncles choice more and more. The last girlfriend he had, she wasn't too nice and wanted his attention all the time. She even tried blaming stuff on me to get me in trouble so Victor would kick me out. This ended up getting her kicked out and their relationship was down the drain. The crazy things that happened in America…

Chuckling softly to myself I picked out some random clothes to throw on and headed out the door to the bathroom across the hall. My random wardrobe consisted of dark denim jeans, a tee shirt with Bugs Bunny on it, and for shoes grey flats. I went for the comfortable attire today. Walking into the bathroom I set my clothes on the sinks counter and hung my towel on the rack beside the shower. I used my Vanilla Bean body wash and shampoo. I loved sweets smells, heck I loved sweets period. I guess I have to have a love for sweet things if I'm going to become a pastry chef.

After I was done with my shower I got out and dried my hair first. My body was shivering from the cool air that hit me. I quickly finished drying my hair and wrapped the towel around my body. I let my black-brownish hair hang free and tiny water droplets dripped to the ground. I took a hair tie that was sitting on the counter and messily threw my hair up in a bun. Satisfied that my hair was no longer making a mess over everything I cleared the fog from the mirror so I could see into it.

I stood there for a second to see what I would do first and decided to brush my teeth. I got all of my cleaning tools out and got to work. Sometimes it was a pain to have braces. When you eat, when you need to brush, when you kiss…actually they are a pain all the time. I was one of the lucky few that had them since the start of middle school and the end of elementary. I had to deal with being picked on in my first two years of middle school but in my last it seemed that most kids grew up and left me alone. I wasn't complaining.

Getting into all the nooks and crannies of the wires, after about ten minutes I was happy to know that my teeth were clean as a whistle. Next was to put the stupid rubber bands in. After a slight ordeal of that I was done with everything in my mouth. Next on my to-do list was to clean my face. If I skipped a day of face cleansing I would break out. My skin is just that sensitive.

After that it was time for me to get dressed. I put on my undergarments and followed with the rest of the sequence: Deodorant, body spray, shirt and pants. Once I was done I grabbed my nightclothes and threw them in the hamper. Walking out of the warm bathroom the cool air hit my face instantly cooling me down. I walked back to my room to do something with my hair before I headed downstairs. Back into my solitude I walked over to my mirror and pulled the hair tie out of my hair. My hair cascaded down my shoulder in small ringlets.

The center of my hair was still wet but most of the outside was dry. I brushed my hair down before I racked a comb through it. I winced when my comb came in contact with small knots, yet still I continued to come it. After I was done combing I put some styling moss in my hair and pulled it up in a simple side ponytail. Studying my work in the mirror a small smile graced my face. Through I was still tired and my mocha skin looked a bit pale, I thought I did a pretty good job. The only things that were missing were my contacts and nose piercing. I opened the contact bottle on the dresser and stuck the clear lenses in my emerald green eyes. Then I put on the small diamond stud on my right nostril.

Taking one last look in the mirror I put my feet in my shoes and headed over to fangs cage. I gave him his portion of food for breakfast and lunch before heading out the door. Grabbing my phone, after I put it back together I walked into the hallway where delicious scents wafted into my Penelope nose. Just smelling it made my mouth water and my pace quicken. Putting the pep in my step I bounded down the stairs with a happy smile on my face. Taking a right into the dining room I saw that the three of them were already sitting down and about to eat.

"Good morning guys!" I said enthusiastically. Three heads turned in my direction and they returned my greeting.

"I see you're finally up Bunny." Victor said chuckling and placing some bacon on his plate. I ignored him and went to sit beside Erika.

"Good morning Luci, how are you? You're not still tired are you?" Erika asked with worry in her voice. I smiled at this and shook my head lightly. I didn't want her to worry about me.

"Eh, not really, but thanks for asking Aunt Erika." I said as I started to fix my plate. Amaya, who was sitting in front of me snorted and rolled her eyes. I glared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Pfft, says the girl I couldn't get out of the bed without yelling my butt off." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. I gave her a nice kick under the table and she grunted shooting me a glare. I smiled back innocently and she smirked at me before returning to her food. Erika turned to me with a more worried look on her face. Her black eyes shone with sincerity and her dollish face was drawn up in a small frown.

"Oh! If you're still tired you shouldn't go to school today. I'm sure Maya would get your schedule." She said and I glanced at Amaya who nodded her head vigorously while stuffing her mouth with pancakes. As tempting as the offer sounded I shook my head declining the notion. I needed to be able to find my way around school tomorrow; I would have enough time to sleep later tonight.

"Thanks Amaya, but I'm going with you." I said glancing at her while she still stuffed her face. She shrugged and continued to indulge herself in the yummy food. I then turned back to Erika who still had this look of defiance on her face but my stubbornness was way stronger than hers. "Don't worry; I'm really not that tired. I can make it through the day, it's not like I'll be doing anything anyway." I said giving her a reassuring smile. She was about to retort back before Victor jumped into the conversation that I excluded him out of.

"That's so cold my little Bunny. Just ignoring your poor uncle like that…no matter, you're just as cold and heartless as your mother. Erika, honey, those to women love to pick on me." He ranted on about how unfairly we treat him. I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same. Amaya and Erika both laughed at how childish we were being and soon I was laughing along with them.

"Just wait till I call Mom today and tell her." I told him with a smirk on my face. His caramel skin paled and he started to sweat. He reached over the table and grabbed my hands looking me in my eyes with small tear drops in his.

"If you love your poor uncle you won't tell big sis I said that." He said pleading with his eyes like a lost puppy. I pondered on this and a malevolent giggle escaped my lips.

"I thought I was 'cold and heartless' like my mom." I quoted his words and did my best Victor voice. He shook his head franticly and gave a nervous smile.

"No, never. I didn't mean that. You know I love my one and only niece that will become an awesome pastry chef in the near future 'cause she's awesome. And you also don't want your uncle to go through sibling torture again like he did when younger." He replied in a long winded breath. I looked at him for a moment before laughing. I loved using the tell mom trick on him. Grandma and Grandpa often told me that my mom would always pick on him and make him do things he didn't want to do. One day I was going to see what damage my mommy can do, but for today I think I'll just keep the tell mom maneuver as my secret technique.

"Mm, ok, I won't tell…for now." I said and popped a slice of bacon into my mouth. Great, I'm going to have to brush again once I'm done. Before I even got the chance to eat any of the yummy blueberry pancakes in front of me Amaya was out of her seat and telling me to come on. I sighed and slid my plate away from me.

"Come on, we gotta go. It's 7:00 already." She said grabbing her school bag that was on the floor beside her chair. I nodded and got up stretching like a cat.

"Yeah, yeah. Won't even let me eat." I grumbled under my breath. She giggled and winked at me. I rolled my eyes I was about to head to the door with her before my uncle called out to me lazily.

"Luci~ Did you take your iron pills?" He asked with his elbow on the table and his chin in the palm of his hand. I turned back to him and gave him a sheepish smile. This gave away the fact that I didn't. He shook his head and I bolted up the stairs quickly so I could take my medicine. I had anemia and if I don't take my medicine the result can be bad. My blood sugar is sometimes really, really low and I don't have enough iron. I don't always have to take the pills, I could just eat lots of food with iron in them, but most of the food is nasty. I stick to the pills or eating very sugary, sweet things. That normally helps when I don't have my pills on me or I forgot to take them.

Content after I took the iron supplements I headed back downstairs to see Amaya waiting for me. When she saw me she grabbed my hand and hauled me out the door. Victor followed behind us with his car keys in hand. I assumed he was going to drive us to school. I waved over my shoulder at Erika who was standing there smiling. She waved back and when we approached the car she closed the door with a finally smile. _Ok, Luciana, my first nonofficial day at Ouran. It shouldn't be too bad, right?_

* * *

><p>I was so very wrong. The school, it looked like some big mansion or castle, castle would be a better would to describe it. Yet, that wasn't the bad part about this school. The bad part was that the building was pink. Of all colors that could have been chosen, they choice pink. This just leads me to believe that whoever founded this school has bad taste. First the girl uniforms, didn't even want to know what the boys uniform looked like, then the pink school. I broke out in a light cold sweat as I looked at the great pink.<p>

My uncle gave me a small smile and nudged me to get out of the car. Amaya had already bounded out of the back seat and was heading for the schools gate. I looked at my uncle with eyes of pleading, asking him not to make me go into the cursed place. He chuckled and reached over to the passenger side door, opening it wide for me. My shoulders slumped forward and I reluctantly got out of the car.

"Good luck Bunny. It won't be so bad. You won't even be in class today. Have fun and explore." He said with a wink at me. I sighed and nodded my head closing the door behind me. He waved slightly and pulled off back down the road. Turning on my heels I walked over to Amaya, who was waiting by the gate, with her arms folded over her chest. She gave me a small smile before linking her arms with mine and hauling me through the threshold of the school.

"It won't be so bad. If ya' see any of the Richie rich folks just hold your head high and ignore them. I had to get used to it when I first transferred here." She said with a small nod of her head. I cocked my eyebrow at her and looked back at the school. The people weren't what I was worried about. It was being invaded by pink. Hopefully the inside isn't as bad. As we walked I saw that there were some students already here. They glanced at us and started to whisper, I just ignored them like I had planned to do before Amaya told me. When we reached one of the entrances into the building Amaya let go of my arm.

"Ok, so this is where we part. I've gotta get to practice. Through this door is a straight shot to the office, you can't miss it." She said before bouncing off into another direction. I smiled at her and gave a small wave before heading into the school. Walking into the school I froze in place in surprise. Ok, the inside wasn't bad, it was worse, way worse than the outside. The hall was pink, this time a salmon pink. Everything was covered in that dreaded color.

Shuddering, I walked further into the building and let the door shut behind me. Other than the mishap of pink the interior design wasn't that bad. The walls had marble embroidery in the shape of squares and rectangles. In every corner there were beautiful roses in a vase sitting on a pink pedestal. The pedestal was also encrusted with marble. In some areas hanging from the walls were small lamps that looked like thick champagne glasses. I had to admit it was quite beautiful.

Snapping out of my thoughts I continued to walk done the hallway. As I was walking I could see a sign up ahead that said 'Main office.' I assumed this was where I was supposed to be heading. Just as I was about to finally reach the office I heard some girls squeal. I turned around to see to brown haired girls in the ugly duck dresses going all lovesick over a person that was walking past me. I looked at that person and a slight frown creased my forehead. I watched the scene play out in front of me with great interest.

"Hi Haruhi-kun!" Both of the brown haired girls squealed in unison. I frowned. _Kun? Wasn't that used to refer to a guy…wasn't he actually a she? _The way he walked made him seem like a girl and the air around him. Even his facial features were like a girl. Weird, I just saw this guy and I'm trying to call em' a girl, story of my life.

The _boy _replied with a bit of enthusiasm while the two girls giggled and walked away. I looked back at the office and decided that it could wait for the moment. I turned on my heels and jogged over to the Haruhi boy and tapped him on his shoulder before he left. He turned around startled for a moment and I gave him a kind smile. He returned the smile, albeit, warily.

"I know that this may not be any of my business, but may I yank your chain for a moment?" I asked fluently in Japanese. He swallowed and frowned slightly. His big doe brown eyes were staring back at me with curiosity. I wonder…

"Y-yes?" The boy stuttered out clearing his throat slightly. I wasn't going to call him a she yet no matter how much he looks like one. He may just be very feminine. The boy had short brown hair and pale skin. He had a sort of baby face and was wearing a blue uniform, one I figured was the boys uniform. That uniform isn't too bad really. I think I can handle wearing that.

"Are you by chance a girl?" I asked staring straight at him. The boys eyes went wide and I saw truth hidden behind them. I had hit the jackpot. The girl, Haruhi, swallowed the lump in her throat before answering me.

"H-how did you know?" She asked frowning up at me. I chuckled slightly and shrugged.

"I'm not going to hurt you or tell anyone so please stop stuttering around me. As to how I knew, eh, the way you walk, the air around you, no Adam's apple, and the pitch in your voice." I said counting the dead give always off of my fingers. She sweat dropped and her shoulders slumped forward with an airy laugh.

"Ha, yeah I don't really care if anyone finds out. It just clothes. But I wouldn't be in this mess if I never went to that room…" She said trailing off in her own world. It felt like a sudden gloom roamed the hall, and air around Haruhi. I watched her with a raised eyebrow before holding my hand out to her to shake. She looked at me for a moment shocked but took my hand anyway, shaking it.

"Luciana Camara, nice to meet you." I said with a smile tugging at my lips. She slightly smiled back before introducing herself.

"Fujioka Haruhi. Nice to meet you too." She said softly. I nodded my head as our hands parted.

"So what was this I heard about some room?" I asked her as I remembered her last phrase. She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. She looked a bit embarrassed that it was cute.

"I owe a debt to a club called the host club…I broke a very expansive vase and they are making me work for them to pay it back." She explained simply with a sad sigh. I frowned feeling her pain. That has to suck. I was about to say something back when a bell sounded throughout the school. Haruhi glanced at her watch and her eyes went slightly wide. She looked back at me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I have to go before I'm even later than I am. It was nice to meeting you. Hope to see you around again." She said before bolting down the hall. I watched her go and waved until I could see her no more, that's when she rounded the corner. Blinking I turned back to head for the office again. Strange kid…more interesting than ever. I wonder what this host club thing she was talking about was. I surely hope she doesn't get in to much trouble for being late; it was my fault for stopping her.

Sighing I rubbed my neck and put one thing on my mind. I had to get the boys uniform no matter what it took. There was no way in world that I would wear the yellow, taboo, pee colored, ducky dress. I'm putting my foot down on this decision. Looking up at the sign that read, 'Main Office', I took in a big gulp of oxygen before letting it out slowly. I just hope I can convince whoever is in here to give me the boy's uniform.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all to those who have commented, favored, or alerted. It means a bunch to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OSHC! I only own all of the OC's I've created. :S**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

* * *

><p>As I walked into the office the small creak of the door alerted the secretary. Her head sprung up in surprise and a smile graced her soft features. She had coal black hair that was graying slightly and her skin that used to be young was now at its prime. Light wrinkles adorned her face but she was still very pretty. When I walked in she gave me a warm smile before motioning me to her. I complied and walked to stand in front of her desk. She put down the papers that she had been filing a few moments ago and stared up at me.<p>

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my uniform and everything else that comes with it." I said with a soft chuckle. The lady nodded her head in understanding before retrieving her glasses from off of her desk and placing them on her nose. She pushed them up on her face before heading to one of the file cabinets and calling over her shoulder.

"What is your name dear?" She asked looking over her shoulder as she prepared to open the drawer. "Last name first, first name last sweetie." She said as an afterthought.

"Camara, Luciana." I stated simply forgetting that in Japan that its surname first. A few moments ago I just told Haruhi my name backwards; well to her it was backwards. I guess next time I see her I'll straighten it out if she hasn't already figured it out on her own. The secretary made a grunting noise in approval when she found my file and brought it back to set it on her desk. Looking over it she glanced up at me.

"Ok, all of your information is here. I just want to double check that everything is correct, is that ok Miss Camara?" She asked double checking to confirm if I agreed or not. I nodded my head and hid the tiny scowl on my face. I didn't like the fact that she was addressing me as 'miss' when she was clearly older than me. Brushing the irritated feeling I had aside I focused on the information she was spouting out at me.

"Interrupt me if something is wrong," She said and I nodded to her that I would before she continued to list off, "Sex: Female, Blood type: O-, Height: 172 cm, Hair: Black, Eyes: Green, Age: 17, Birthday: March 20, Grade: 3rd year." She finished listing my information and after thinking through everything she said I gave a swift nod. Everything was right and nothing had to be changed.

"Right." I said smiling slightly and placing my hands on my hips. She went back to the cabinet and filed the folder again with the others. She walked back over to her desk where a computer was and started to type away. After a few minutes the printer started to turn and inked paper sprouted out. She gaited over to the printer to retrieve the paper and walked back over to me. She handed it out to me and I took it out of her nimble hands. Glancing over I saw that it was my schedule.

"This is your schedule for the next two semesters. Now I have to get your uniform, please wait her for a moment." She said and turned on her heels about to the back room of the office. Before she was even to take a step I called out to her stopping her. She turned around with a small startled look on her face, but nonetheless waited for me to say what I need to.

"I was wondering, if it wasn't too much if I could have the guy's uniform instead?" I asked crossing my fingers by my sides. She looked at me for a moment with a dubious look on her face. Maybe this was the first time someone has asked her something like this, but I really didn't care at the moment. I refused to wear the yellow thing this school called a dress.

"I'm not really sure if I can do that. You're figure, looks like a girls, so you would never be able to pull of the boy's look." She said with a frown on her face she looked me over. I flushed and directed her attention from looking me over anymore. I shrugged my shoulders and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not trying to pull off a guys look. I just don't want to wear that ugly a-…ugly dress." I said stopping myself from cussing in front of one of the school administrators. She cocked an eyebrow at me and let out a sigh. She shook her head and I just knew she was about to tell me know. I was getting more irritated each passing second.

"Don't tell anyone I'm doing this for you. It was a 'mistake'." She said giving air quotes as she adjusted her glasses. I smiled and nodded my head raising my hand and placing one to my heart letting her know that she had my word that I wasn't going to tell anyone. "What are your measurements?" She asked me heading over to the door to the back room.

"39-35-45" I stated simply. She turned around and gave me a weird look like she was surprised. That's when she came back to her desk and simply shook her head in a 'that won't do' manner. I scratched the tip of my nose and cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"I should have known. Well sweetie you're going to have to wait for your uniform. I'll have to send in your measurements to get one made for you. There is no male in this school with curves like that." She said with a soft sigh as she jotted the information down on a slip of paper. Hearing that made me feel so great…not. How could there not be a single person in this school with at least something close to those measurements. I'll even take something bigger than that if I have to. I stared at the women for a moment and saw that she was being sincere and she was going to try her best and get the uniform for me. Letting a sigh pass my lips I nodded my head giving her a slight smile in reassurance.

"Alright, thank you very much. But, what will I wear tomorrow?" I asked knowing full well I would get in trouble if I showed up not in a uniform tomorrow. The women gave me a motherly smile and waved off my simple question. She then whipped out a piece of paper and started to write on it. She then gave it to me after I was done. Glancing down at the paper I couldn't help but feel happy that this women was helping me out so much, that it wasn't even causes her a bit of stress and trouble. On the piece of paper was a note to all of my teachers that stated I didn't have to wear the uniform until I received it and I shouldn't be punished. At the bottom was a quick signature that read _Kanagawa Mayumi._

"Don't lose that. Just show that to all of your teachers and they should turn a blind eye." The secretary named Mayumi said with a wink at me. I chuckled slightly and gave her my heartfelt thanks. She just shrugged it off and got dreamy look in her eyes. "I was like you once, determined not to do something when I didn't want to. I seriously don't blame you though." She said and motioned me to come in closer to her as she leaned in. I complied with her request and she looked over my shoulder, her shoulder, and then around the room. "Between just us girls, I think the uniforms are horrid too." She said and sat back with a satisfied nod. I giggled at this and my former irritation melted away. I shouldn't have been getting annoyed with her; she was just doing her job.

"Well thank you very much. What you're doing is very helpful and I am sorry for the trouble." I said with a small bow of my head. Once again she just waved off my wariness and gave me a coy smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad we didn't get another snooty student. You my dear are like a breath of fresh air, I owe you this." She said and let out a hardy laugh. I shook my head as I saw the real Mayumi finally come out. She wasn't as formally and uptight as she was before. Maybe she thought I would bite her head off or something because I enrolled into this school.

"Thank you very much Miss- uh, I mean Mayumi-san." I said before turning and heading for the door. Mayumi called out to me just as my hand touched the door and I looked back to see what she wanted.

"Come back and see me when you can Miss Camara." She said calling me 'miss' again and converting back to her secretary stiffness. I giggled and waved at her before I walked out of the office. First time anyone has ever called me a 'breath of fresh air', made me feel kind of special and content that I made someone feel better. Yet, from her saying that it's kinda got me worried. Is everyone at this school really that bad that they have the administrators stressing and afraid to say anything? But, I guess it makes sense because this is a school for the filthy rich. I could only imagine how worrisome they can be and now I was dreading tomorrow.

Walking down the hall I headed outside to a garden area that held a beautiful fountain. Sitting on the steps I let out a tired sigh. I've only been here for an hour and I'm ready to go home. Just think of how I'm gonna be when I actually have school tomorrow. Staring out at the fountain I let a tiny laugh escape my lips. The fountain was a little boy and it looked like he was peeing water into the bin of the fountain. I always wondered how such beautiful art could look so lascivious sometimes. Placing my hands in front of my face I made a rectangle with my fingers, like a scope, and squinted my right eye closed, acting as if I was zooming in. A brief smile played across my lips as I looked on at its beauty.

The lighting was just right and the scenery was perfect. It had a serene feeling as the sounds of the water gracefully fell into the pond below. The hedges that grew roses looked heavenly in the background and the clouds from the sky reflected in the clear blue water. Two birds came and circled around the fountain structure. One of the birds was red and black while the other was orange and black. But you could clearly tell that they were the same kind of bird. The red and black bird landed on the boy's statue head and the orange and black bird landed on one of the many lily pads in the water. The scene just kept getting better and better. Not being able to stand just looking at it anymore, I whipped out my phone and went to my camera app.

Standing up I adjust my phone so that it would catch the right light and have time to adjust. I adjusted the resolution, white balance, and color effects. Once I got all of that straight I was ready to take the picture, but I had to do it fast because I didn't know how long the birds would stay still for. Once I was ready I snapped the picture and it came out beautifully. Once I saved the picture to my phone and placed it back in my pocket that's when the two birds flew away. I watched as they went and looked up into the sky in the direction they were going. I smiled but then a grimace grew on my face. If only I could-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my phone going off. Going under by Evanescence's started to blare on my phone and that's when I was extremely happy that I was outside. I would have been so embarrassed if it went on while I was inside the school, wouldn't want to disturb anyone, let alone get in trouble on my first nonofficial day. Sighing I lifted my phone out of my pocket and read the caller ID. It was Amaya. Clearing my throat I answered the phone to face her chipper voice.

_"Hello?"_ I answered and waited for her to reply.

_"Where are you?"_ She asked sounding like she was out of breath and tired.

_"By a fountain, that has a boy peeing into the depth below."_ I said with slight humor in my voice. She giggled at this and I heard her let out an exhausted sigh.

_"Ah, I know where that is. Wait for me! Then I'll take ya' on a tour of the school!"_ She said in a rushed happy breath. I chuckled and told her I would wait for her to get here. It wasn't like I was going to leave without help or something. This school was entirely too big and I would get lost, thanks to my sense of direction. Sighing I plopped back down onto the steps and rested my chin in the palm of my hands. I watched as the water rippled when a tiny breeze drifted by. The breeze lifted my hair with it and blew the ends of it into my face. Scowling I ran my hand down my ponytail and whisked it out of my face.

Since I'm just sitting here I might as well think about some things that I need to get done when I get home. For one, once I get home I have to call my mom. I hate to do it even if she told me it was alright. The time difference from America to Japan was a bit screwy. It was at least still nighttime, if not early morning, in America. Second thing on my list was to sleep; I really needed to get rid of my fatigue from the jet lag. Then after that I don't think I have anything else to do, unless Vic makes me do something.

Soft footsteps bought me out of my trancelike thoughts and my head snapped up to see who it was. Looking up I saw that it was Amaya and she was motioning me over to her. I gave a small smile and got up from where I was perched at. Taking one last look at the beautiful fountain I turned away with a heavy feeling on my heart. Ignoring said feeling I paced over to Amaya so that she could show me around the school. I hope I remember where everything is.

* * *

><p>Once Amaya had finished giving me the tour she had to head straight back to class, leaving me to fend for myself. I had gotten slightly used to the large campus, which reminded me of a college campus, and felt that I could get around comfortably when I needed too. I knew that it was going to take more than just a day of touring to learn every inch of the school, heck I don't think I could learn every inch of the school with only a year left of my high school life. Amaya currently left me at the school gates and I was waiting for my ride to get here.<p>

Before Amaya left me she waited for me to call my uncle and when she was sure he was coming to get me she left for class, albeit not willingly. She was grateful that she could use me for a little while to get herself out of class, but she should have known that I wasn't going to keep her out all day. She needed her education and it would suck if she missed something vital in all of her classes. The things I've learned through my school life are that whatever you learn in your lower grades you shouldn't throw it out the window. Almost everything we learned in out lower grades stay with us all the way up and out of high school, even into college. I learned that the hard way when I would skip class sometimes. It took me forever to catch up on my work again.

After a few more minutes a black Camaro pulled up in front of me. The one in the driver's seat was no one other than my uncle. I heard the doors unlike smoothly and I opened the door to climb in. Once I was in the car I was greeted by many delightful smells circling around in the car. I inhaled deeply and looked over at my uncle who was lightly powdered in flour. I giggled at this and shut the door behind me before buckling myself in. He looked at me and cocked his eyebrow at me. I shook my head and waved off the look he was giving me.

"So how do you like the school?" He asked me after putting the car into gear and zipping down the road. A humming noise sounded in the back of my throat and I shrugged my shoulders, leaning my head back onto the chair and closing my eyes.

"I met someone interesting when I went to get my schedule." I said airily. He glanced at me with a fierce look before glancing back at the road.

"It better not have been a boy." He mumbled under his breath as he gripped the steering wheel. I hummed again and open my eyes to glance at him. I could tell my eyes were twinkling mischief and a sly smile spread across my face.

"What if it was?" I asked with a click of my tongue. He started to whine and his lips pouted out.

"No…you're too young for boys so be a good girl and stay locked in your room away from all the dirty little boys." He said sounding like a baby and speaking in a whining voice. I sighed and called out in a playful voice.

"_Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair to me_. That would happen if you were to keep me locked away in my room, which would be my tower, from the world. I would just fall for some shady guy that would come calling to me at my window." I said with a shrug of my shoulders and an innocent smile on my face. His car swerved a bit as he contemplated the idea in his head. His face instantly paled as he glanced at me once more.

"I don't want my dear niece to fall for a shady guy! I will keep you save from the bad guys!" He declared in a superhero voice. I sighed and reached over to smack him upside the head. He whimpered and reached up, rubbing his head with his free hand.

"Calm down idiot. It was a girl," I said and I saw him visibly calm down, "as far as I know." I said shrugging my shoulders with a thoughtful look on my face. He whined again and I could only giggle at his dismay. He looked over at me with a hurt puppy dog look on his face. I rolled my eyes and closed them tight again.

"How could you be so damn mean to your awesome Uncle…" He muttered to himself with an exasperated tone in his voice. This caused me to giggle some more. With my head lain back on the seat the many scents wafted into my nose. Now that I could only smell and not see everything became so clear to me. The smells were apple pie, chocolate cake, many types of cookies, brownies, mixed with a whole bunch of other stuff. I inhaled deeply and let a smile grace my features. It all smelled delicious, but you never expect less from the great Victor Oliveria.

"Hey Vic, why do you smell like yummy baked goods? I thought you didn't have any clients until next week?" I questioned thinking I maybe got the wrong date or something. A laugh like velvet flitted through the car and I felt his warm hand patting my head. I peeked one eye open at him and saw a sly smirk on his face. I didn't like how this was going.

"Good thing you didn't finish eating this morning." He replied and after that he was silent again. Did I like where this was going? Or did I not? I had no idea and I was kind of nervous, my uncle was a tad crazy sometimes…

* * *

><p>Once we finally made it back to the house Victor hopped out of the car and rushed over to the passenger side where I was. Before I was even able to touch the doors handle it had already been ripped open and an excited Victor appeared in front of me. He grabbed my hand and hauled me out of the car. I only had a split second to close the door before I was dragged up the steps to the villa. Victor was like an excited puppy sometimes and that meant no stopping him with whatever we were about to do.<p>

Making it to the door he shoved the key into the door handle and pushed the door open. Soon after the door was open warm, sugary smells wafted into my nose and through me. A smile lit up my face as I smelled all of the baked goods and how much of a sugar rush I would get just by inhaling it. I was ready to skip into the kitchen before Victor grabbed me and pulled me back to him. I whined because I wanted to go indulge myself in the sweets but he was holding me back.

I've always been in love with sweet things. One time while my uncle was babysitting me he let me eat all the sweets I wanted to, breakfast, lunch, dinner, and everything in between. Let's just say when my mom got home that night she wasn't too happy to see her little girl running a fever, with a tummy ache, and looking like she was going to regurgitate any minute. My uncle was never to babysit me again and I was band from sweets for almost a month!

Victor's voice pulled me out of my sad childhood thoughts and I turned to him with a slight glare. That was his entire fault that my mom didn't trust me to eat anything sweet. If he noticed I was glaring at him he didn't say anything or make any notion of noticing. He just gave me a devilish smile and rubbed his hands together evilly. By the way he was looking I was beginning to think that I wasn't going to have a good time indulging myself in all the sugary goodness. I knew this look and it was one of the expressions I never liked. I inched away from him trying to get a clear look at the stairs so I could dart up and lock myself in my room. He moved with me only blocking my view of my only escape.

"Bunny, Bunny, Bunny," he said tsking me while wagging his finger in front of my face, "There is no escaping your fate….You were entirely right when you said I had clients next week…and I thought why not get dear Luciana to help me out." He explained smoothly while examining his nails and periodically glancing at me. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. Back in America, the last time I agreed to help him was the day I experienced hell.

He worked me half to death, wanting everything to be perfect and divine. Anytime I messed up he would whack me on my head with a spoon or spatula, basically anything he hand near him, and tell me to do it over again. Even if it was one tiny mistake that could be fixed he threatened to gut me like a fish if I didn't do it over. And if I didn't do it over and just 'covered up' my mistake, oh, he knew and I faced his wrath. When it came to his passion, which was baking, all lightheartedness was gone and a demon was left in his place. Letting out a sheepish laugh I tried to inch away from him.

"Well, that's really nice of you to think about me…b-but you know I have school tomorrow…and I d-don't wanna b-be so tired." I explained stuttering out my words as I continued to inch away from him. He put an innocent happy go lucky smile on his face as he stepped closer to me every time I stepped away. When I turned to dart past him his hand flashed out and grabbed me by my shoulder, keeping me standing where I was. I felt myself being dragged and all I could do was struggle to get him to let me go.

"Aw, Bunny~ It won't be so bad. I'll go easy on you this time." He said and I kind of relaxed my body feeding into his words, "that is, if you don't mess up." He continued to say and I felt the aura and temperature in the room drop dramatically. I choked on nothing and tried to pry his hands off of my shoulder as he dragged me into the kitchen. All of the smells invaded my senses again and I had to will myself not to give into temptation.

"I'm too young to die!" I shouted and he just laughed at me. He sounded so cold hearted and a little bit off his rocker. _He's gonna work my ass off…maybe there'll be a chance I won't mess up?_ _I'm seriously starting to rethink ever becoming his protégée…_Were my last thoughts before I was dragged away into the pits of hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heh, you'll see just how bad her uncle is one day~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally another update, sorry for the wait. :3 Hope you guys enjoy! Review please~ And thanks to** **bored411 for commenting. Full Host club in the next chapter~ **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

* * *

><p>Ouran Academy: one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. Today at this prestigious school if my official first day and I was dreading of even stepping foot into the gate. The school was huge and I had this aching feeling that I was going to get lost. Who knew how the students acted, and since they are all rich pampered kids I assume that they are stuck up. But hey, I won't make and ass out of you and me. Amaya goes here and she's not stuck up at all, but then again it would help that she went to public elementary and middle school.<p>

I was getting really bad cramps in my stomach, which was something that happened when I got really nervous or didn't want to do something. In this case, I didn't want to go to school. Amaya was sitting in the backseat chatting away happily to Victor who animatedly talked back to her. I smiled slightly at this happy that the two of them were getting along. My elbow was leaned against the window and my chin resting in the palm of my hand. My mind was wandering to so many different that I was having a hard time keeping up.

I had to stay positive about today's outcomes. Of course going to a new school is extremely hard, and being the new kid isn't always the best feeling. Yet, in this case, being the broke new kid that is mooching off of her uncle, was and even worse feeling. So I just have to suck it up and deal with it. If I'm lucky no one will even say anything to me about it. If they do I can just raise an eyebrow, blink, and turn around like I didn't even hear them. I tend to do that a lot and it works. Of course they think I'm stupid for a while but it keeps people off of my back.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when we pulled up to the big pink, fluffy building. A small groan escaped my lips but I don't think either of them heard it. Vic unlocked the doors for us to get out and Amaya hopped out quickly rushing through the gate and into the building. Either she was very excited about another day of school or she had something to do. Just like yesterday I was the last one left in the car with a sour scowl on my face. Vic looked at me and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Go ahead Bunny. It won't be that bad. Look on the Brightside; you don't have to wear the ducky uniform today, or ever." He said nudging my nose affectionately. I scrunched my nose up at his touch and smiled softly. Sighing out I opened the car door and climbed out, bag in tow. Before I slammed the door behind me I turned to him with a half lidded eye look.

"Don't call me Bunny." I said and slammed the door behind me heading for the gate like I did yesterday.

"But you look just like one when you scrunch your nose cutely." He chuckled out of his rolled down window. I glanced over my shoulder, rolling my eyes at him before continuing on my way, ignoring him. _Welcome to Ouran…_I thought to myself as I picked a random building to enter into. I truthfully had no idea where I was going. Yesterday when I came I never checked out my classes, afraid I would be disturbing the students, and now I had no idea which building to go into. So I doing a quick eenie meenie miney mo, I selected a random door to walk into.

Walking down the pink corridor I noticed that the halls were starting to thin out. There were hardly any more students left roaming the halls. This alerted me that I was about to be late on my first day of school. That was a perfect way to get your teacher to like you. Quickening my pace I tried to remember what class I was in. I think it was 3-A. Scanning the name plates protruding from the side of the doors my eyes found "A" and I hightailed into the class. Just as the bell rang I let out a soft sigh only to go ridged when I saw who was in the class.

All heads turned toward my direction and I blinked in slight confusion. I saw a familiar face situated in the back of the room. It was Amaya, and I could have sworn she was a first year. Either I was imagining things, she was in the wrong class, or I just embarrassed myself. Truthfully, I think it is the latter thought. I fidgeted from foot to foot with a sheepish look on my face. Most were looking at me with great interest, while other looks at me like I was stupid.

Amaya cocked a keen eyebrow and me and frowned. The teacher was giving me a looks of disappointment because I had just interrupted his class, even though he was just about to start. I wringed my hands together and bit the inside of my cheek, waiting for the worst.

"Yes, can I help you?" The teacher asked in a very nasally stuck up voice. I can't believe even the teacher acted like this. I took a deep breath in before letting it out slowly and giving him my full attention.

"Well, uh, I'm sort of lost?" I said with question in my voice which is something I do when I get nervous. Some of the students snickered openly and some tittered behind their hands elegantly. I just ignored them and kept my attention on the bald teacher in front of me. The teacher rolled his eyes at me before saying anything else.

"Yes, well I can tell that. What class are you in?" He asked bating a hand at me. I swallowed stiffly and cleared my throat quietly.

"I'm in class 3-A, sir." I said and heard more people began to laugh at my small slip up.

"Looks like we've got ourselves an idiot." Someone called out and this got the whole class laughing, even the teacher had a small smirk on his face. This time I rolled my eyes and look in the direction where the comment came from. It came from a boy with short auburn, spiky hair. He had topaz eyes that seemed to gleam with mischief and a smirk adorned his pale thin face.

He sat on the left side of the room and in between him was another face that I recognized. It was Haruhi, the girl I met yesterday in the halls, and on the right of her was another boy identical in looks as the boy that insulted me. He had a matching smirk on his face and Haruhi smacked the one on the left aside the head. She sent me a small apologetic look and I easily brushed it off. A smirk of my own climbed upon my face and I raised an eyebrow at the boy that so rudely called me out.

"Takes one to know one." I said quietly, yet still loud enough for them to hear. They looked at me wide eyed before they laughed at my easy comeback. It may be an overused, overrated comeback, but it worked in my favor at this very moment. The boy and I had a light stare down that I wasn't backing away from. The teacher cleared his throat getting my attention once again. I slowly broke contact with the boy and turned back to the man standing in front of me.

"This is Class 1-A. You have to go around to more corridors to get to your hall." The teacher said interrupting with a sharp look. I nodded my head and pursed my lips. _So much for not being late on my first day at Ouran._ I turned on my heels and headed for the door before I turned back and gave and innocent smile in appreciation.

"Thank you very much." I said softly before exiting out of the class room. Doing exactly as the teacher instructed I continued to walk down the hall. Reaching the end of the first corridor I noticed that the signs had changed and indeed the next grade was present, Grade 2. I glided down the Grade 2 hallway without making any stops to look in out attempted to enter the wrong class again. Taking my phone out of my pocket I noticed that I was ten minutes late to my first class. Great, I'll be lucky if I even get a warning. But hopefully the teacher will be a bit lenient because this is my first day.

Plus, it's not my fault that this school is so darn big and it feels like I'm running a marathon just to get to my classroom. Slightly quickening my pace I sprinted down the last hall and made my way into the section that I needed to be in. Looking up at the signs I looked for one that would say "3-A". Finding a match I double checked it once again to make sure I was in the right spot. Satisfied that I was finally here I walked up to the door and knocked on it delicately. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal a woman with dark brown hair and coal black eyes. She looked to be about in the late thirties. With a scowl on her face she placed her hands on her hips and walked over to me.

"Look who's late on their first day. I guess you couldn't have the decency to arrive on time." She said to me snobbishly. This was the second teacher I found that had a stick shoved up their ass. I just blinked at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"I got lost. The school's kind of big, ya' know?" I replied not even trying to be formal with her. If she was going to act all stuck up then I wasn't going to satisfy her by playing it nice. I was going to give blunt, sarcastic answers like I do best. She scowled at me and then proceeded to look me up and down. Judging by the look on her face she was out my attire.

"Alright that explains why you're late but why are you not dressed in your uniform?" She asked with a smirk on her face. The class that was looking on at our exchange seemed to give me sympathetic looks figuring I was about to get written up on my first day. Smiling I rummaged through my pocket to retrieve the note I received yesterday. Whipping it out of my pocket I unfolded the piece of paper and handed it to the snooty teacher. She snatched the paper from my hands and began to read over it, a look of shock consuming her features. She cleared her throat before handing me the paper back with a slight irritated look on her face.

"Fine, but I expect you to be here to class on time tomorrow." She said giving me a stern look. My eye slightly twitched and I innocently smiled at her.

"Of course, I apologize." I replied sarcastically and small snickers floated through the room from the mouths of my fellow classmates. She grimaced and turned to the class for the first time again since I got here.

"Introduce yourself to the class." She mumbled to me and went to stand behind her desk. I titled my head to the side and gave a small nod of my head before turning to the class. They all looked at me with curiosity shining in their eyes.

"Hello, my name is Camara Luciana," I said saying my last name and then first this time so not to confuse them, "And I moved her from America to visit my uncle," I continued pausing for a moment not keen on telling them who my uncle was at the moment. "Uh, I hope we can all get along and have a great year…any questions?" I asked after I formally introduced myself. There was a brief silence for a moment and then question after question was being thrown my way. The question I heard the most was "What are you?" and "Are you really just from America?" I fidgeted at the questions being thrown at me and let out a sheepish chuckle. The teacher had to calm them down, sending a glare at all of them.

"Ah, to answer the question I heard the most, I'm Brazilian-American." I said leaving out the part about whom or what my father was. My dad passed away when I was fairly young. I hardly remember anything about him; let alone what he looked like. When I was younger, I would sometimes try to find pictures of him around the house, but, it seemed like my mother had them hidden—too painful to have located around.

My answer seemed to calm them down and they just continued to look at me as if waiting for me to do something amazing. I rolled my eyes in a quick movement that only made it seem like I blinked. Waiting for a few more seconds to see if anyone else had any question I crossed my arms over my chest. Seeing that no one else was going to ask anything the teacher gave a small grunt in approval.

"Alright, your seat is beside Haninozuka-san. Please go take your seat so we can start." She said and turned her back to me to write one the board. I looked at her for a moment longer and looked back out at the class. She really didn't think that I would know exactly who this Haninozuka person was, did she? A scowl set my face and I was about to retort quite hotly and smartly to the teacher until I saw a small hand go up in the hair waving excitedly at me. I blinked in slight confusion at what I saw. Without dwelling on it I walked over to the boy that had beckoned me over.

Reaching my seat I sat down and glanced at the boy. He had short blonde hair and pale skin with bright brown eyes. Yet, the thing that surprised me the most was his childish face and his short stature. Blinking at him as he smiled widely I couldn't help but think it was oddly creepy how he was so cute. Maybe he skipped some grades or maybe I'm just seeing things. To top it all off he held a cute little pink stuffed bunny in his arms that reminded me of my prized hedgehog I have on my bed. I used to carry it around with me everywhere I went; now it's just there for comfort.

"Hi Ana-chan! If you're ever confused at where to go again you can always ask me, k!" He exclaimed at me silently. I scrunched my nose a bit at the name he gave me. Either he takes to people well or he just likes giving nicknames to random people he just met. Shaking those thoughts aside I gave a small smile at the boy beside me.

"Ah, thanks you very much, I'll keep that in mind." I whispered back but I was caught talking to him by the grouchy teacher.

"Miss Camara, I expect you to listen in my class…the nerve of some people, especially those who come in late." She muttered the last part under her breath after giving me one last stern look. I sighed and cupped my chin in my hands. _This was going to be an extremely long school year._

* * *

><p>Glancing out the window I zoned in and out at the lesson that was being taught in front of me. It was such a beautiful day outside. The sun hitting certain areas with such grace that it made it look heavenly. I wish I was out there doing something other than solving math problems and listening to the grouchy teacher. Glancing at the clock I saw that we only had about a minute left until the bell would ring and dismiss us for lunch. This I was glad for because I could finally get a break and do something other than learn.<p>

I started the countdown in my head as the hand of the clock was circling around. A few more seconds and I could do whatever I felt like until the bell rang again to return to class. At least after lunch there is only one more lesson and then I was free to go home and laze about. After the few seconds was over the bell rang loud and clear and the little production inside of my head cheered and advised me to dash out. Gathering my things I set them on my desk neatly before rising from my seat to head out of the door. Before I was even able to take two steps a pair of small arms was wrapped around my waist.

"I'm so sorry Ana-chan! I didn't mean to get you in trouble." The small voice rang out into my ears. I deadpanned and pried the boy's arms off of me before turning around so I could face him. He had small tears in his eyes and it was making my heartache. Sighing I keeled down so that I was eye level with the boy and wiped away the almost nonexistent tears.

"It's ok, I can actually care less if she gets mad at me and throws a tantrum." I said with a smirk adorning my face as I felt a tad bit rebellious. His face lit up after a while and he threw his arms around my neck hugging me. I gasped in shock as he pulled me down a bit but I held my ground without falling over on my face.

"Yay! I'm so glad Ana-chan isn't mad at me! Ne ne, aren't you glad Takashi?" The small boy asked turning his head, still with my neck in grasp, at a really tall boy that I didn't notice until now. The boy behind him had short messy black hair and deep onyx eyes. He held a blank face that seemed almost too serious, yet seemed to fit his mysterious aura.

"Mitsukuni, you're choking her." The boy, who I assumed was named Takashi, his voice rang out loud and deep yet somewhat quiet and calm. It was stern yet caring if that made any sense and it brought a prickly feeling to my skin.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Ana-chan! Please forgive me!" The small boy's voice rang out again after he let my neck go. He held me at arm's length so that he wouldn't hurt me anymore and I couldn't help but laugh. I ruffled his blonde hair and gave a slight shake of my head.

"It's ok, don't fret." I said and got up from my crouched position on the floor. Once again the worried look on his face melted away and a bright happy smile replaced it. This time instead of jumping on me he turned to the tall boy behind him and jumped on him. Takashi catching him in mid-air and the small boy clutching him around the neck.

"Did you hear that Takashi, she said it was ok~" The boy said and giggled softly while staring at Takashi.

"Un." Takashi answered in a soft reply while staring blankly at me.

"That reminds me. My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey," He said and paused for a moment before whipping out the pink bunny to shove in my face, "And this is my Usa-chan." He said giggling and I could have sworn there was a blush on the bunny's cheeks…but maybe it was my imagination. "This is Takashi Morinozuka but you can just call him Mori!" Honey said quite enthusiastically. Taking in all of the information he just threw at me I just bobbed my head up and down.

"Nice to meet you both, as you know my name is Camara Luciana." I said with a small smile gracing my face. Honey jumped at me and this time I was prepared for him as he landed safely in my arms. I stumbled back a bit but not as bad as the last time.

"You don't mind if I call you Ana-chan, ne?" He asked titling his head to the side cutely. I looked at him for a moment as if pondering on the question. After a few moments I smiled big and shook my head.

"Nope! Better than most nicknames I have." I said shuddering at how much my uncle butchers my name. He looked at me for a moment but didn't say anything only smiling and jumping out of my arms, grabbing my hand.

"K! Let's go to the Refectory and have some cakie, ne." Honey said and hauled me along with him not taking a no as an answer. Not that I was going to say no anyway because it's kind of hard for me to turn down sweets. Once again without me knowing the silent Mori was trailing behind us without a word. I giggled softly at this, he seems to be really quiet.

_Let's just hope I can get away clean without too much of the sugary goodness getting stuck in my braces. That just has disaster written all over it. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another update coming your way. I'm so proud of myself. *Beams* Well I hope you guess enjoy the next installment of **_**A Pictures Worth. **_**I'm planning on another update tomorrow, so I think that means I'm staying up a little late. :D No sleep means a more ditzy me~ Thanks to all those who have alerted and favorited me as a author, it means a bunch! **

**bored411: Maybe there is an oncoming disaster soon, who knows…Oh wait I do. XD**

**Talonxdreamer: Will upload as fast as I can, trying to do it weekly~ :)**

**Escape to Ouran: Love all of your reviews! I adore snakes, they are so adorable. Hmm, now to answer your questions. Let's just say the force of nature pulls her in…or the force of cuteness. XD As for the secretary lady, hahaha, yes she will be in other chapters but you won't see much of her~ I'm glad you love her uncle, I think he's pretty awesome myself. Favorite OC right there, other than Luciana. Lol And about the whole douche thing, I'm glad you pictured her saying it bluntly, cause that's exactly how she said it. :D Don't worry, it was meant for humor. You'll meet her dad~ And the question is, is he really or douche or not…only I knows~ **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

* * *

><p>I never thought it was possible to be dragged by someone smaller than me. Yet, today that theory has been proven true. Honey still held my slender hand in his small one as we swiftly walked through the hall. By the time we got to the 'refectory' as they call it here, the bell was still chiming. The bell was pretty high class too; it literally chimed instead of ringed. I wonder just how used to this school I would get, or will I just go crazy from all the fancy stuff.<p>

When my eyes laid sight on the refectory they bulged out of my head and my mouth hung open like a broken door hinge. The place was huge. It was like some fancy five star restaurants. Complete with chandeliers, a gorgeous view outside, a flight of stairs to another section, and the rich people to go with it. I felt my heart thudding in my chest and I could have sworn it was beating through my mouth. The only turn off about the room was that it was pink…once again. This school really loves the color pink.

Feeling a light tug on my hand I looked down to see Honey giving me a slightly worried look. I frowned and blinked at him with my head cocked to the side. He swung himself up to perch himself in my arms and he took his hand and placed against my forehead. I was seriously confused at why he was doing this so suddenly.

"Is Ana-chan not feeling well?" Honey asked in a soft worried voice. My frown deepened and I let out a small chuckle. Shaking my head, I placed him back onto the floor and ruffled his hair softly.

"Nah, I'm good. Just a tad bit surprised." I said and looked around the grand room once again.

"Oh! Ok! As long as Ana-chan is ok~ Come on lets go meet our friends and then get some cakie." He replied in a childish voice and started to drag me again. I sighed and let him take to where he wanted us to go. I had a feeling that even if I tried to get away from him I wouldn't be able too. As we were walking I had this itching feeling that people were staring at us, me to be exact. When I looked around I saw a lot of girls giving me unwelcomed looks and I swallowed softly before turning my attention away from them.

That was completely weird. I wonder why they're looking at me like that. I've never felt so hated in my life before. Damn…not a nice feeling. But, oh well, they can get over whatever problem they are having or they can come and confront me about it…let's just hope in smaller groups though. Walking, or being dragged in my case, I noticed that we were walking over to a table of handsome looking males that seemed a bit too superficial. There at that table were three people I remembered seeing this morning. Haruhi was there sitting on one side of the long table in between the pair of twins I saw earlier this morning.

Hmm, I wonder if these are the individuals that she owes a debt to. So, does that mean Honey and Mori are part of this group that are holding this poor girl hostage…I find that very hard to believe. Yet, I guess they say watch out for the quiet and innocent ones. Wandering over to the table I took notice to the other two that were there. There was a teen with light blonde hair and blue violet eyes. From looking at him you could tell that he wasn't full Japanese, he had too much of an exotic appearance. The other teen beside the blonde had black hair and deep grey eyes, with glasses adorning his face. He had a calculating look on his face that seemed rather cold.

Honey launched himself into his designated chair and I stood at the end of the table beside him, not wanting to sit unless I was invited. All eyes turned to us and I got a very unwelcome stare from one of the twins. A smirk adorned my face that I didn't have time to hide. I quickly got rid of it so as not to be rude.

"Guys! I've got a new friend. Her names Ana-chan and she's from America! Isn't that great, ne?" Honey announced to the world with such excitement in his voice that I couldn't help but smile. I noticed that Mori was hadn't sat down yet and was standing by my side. I glanced up at him and he was looking at me, still with the stony expression on my face. Even though he looked like he didn't care, I had a feeling he was standing up because I was. I sent him a small smile before turning my attention back to my new acquaintances.

"So it seems the idiot found her way to class." One of the twins ground out at me with the other one snickered. I looked at them and rolled my eyes.

"Gee, I keep thinking I'm hearing something today. Must be my over active imagination." I said glancing around the room like I was trying to figure out where the voices were coming from. They both scowled at me and started fuming.

"Real mature." The other twin said rolling his eyes. My green eyes flittered to there's and I sent them a cool smile.

"Hmm, says the one that uses the insult of 'idiot' like a preschooler." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. It was quite fun messing with them; they kind of made it easy. They both just scowled at me and didn't say another word. I turned my attention back to the group that was just staring at me in awe or more like I was crazy.

"Hello Haruhi," I said and paused for a moment, "-kun" I added as an afterthought. She sent me a grateful look which I returned with a soft smile. This was when the blonde perked up and strutted over to my side, taking my hand in his. I watched him with a keen eyebrow raised.

"Ah, such a wonderful princess has been placed in our presence. May you please grace us with your name for mine is Suou Tamaki, though yours is likely to be more beautiful. " The blonde said kissing my hand followed with a swift boy. I had the right mind to run the other way and never look back. Swallowing, I opened my mouth to speak but was swiftly interrupted by a calculating, mellow voice.

"Camara Luciana, a new student that moved here from America to live with her uncle. Is seventeen years old and in class 3-A with Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai, commoner, Uncle is paying for your tuition, excels at many things that are creative. Hmm, did I miss anything?" The teen with glasses asked after sprouting my life to the world. I blinked at him, with eyes slightly wide. There was no way he knew all of this, I just moved here two days ago.

"Eh? You're wrong," I said and there was a brief moment of silence as they looked at me in shock, "My name isn't Camara Luciana, its Luciana Camara as we say where I'm from. I didn't move here from America, I moved here from Brazil and I don't live with my uncle, I live with my cousin. My cousin isn't paying for my tuition, my mom is. Through I am in class 3-A, I'm not seventeen, I'm fifteen. I skipped a few grades. And I'm not a commoner, I'm a respected lady." I said with a nod of my hand after I twisted his words and made a story out of it. The one named Tamaki stared at me with wide eyes and franticly turned to the calculating teen with a look of disbelief.

"You were wrong Kyouya!" He exclaimed and I could help but let a small smile crack on my face. The boy whose name I guess was Kyouya looked at me with an eyebrow twitching, knowing that I was twisting his truth. Tamaki was utterly freaking out, almost in tears. I heard small snickers coming from beside me and felt arms wrap around my torso and over my shoulders. Glancing over my shoulders I saw that it was the twins and they had identical mischievous looks on their faces. Haruhi just deadpanned with a shake of her head.

"You're very mischievous, Luciana-sempai," The twin around my torso said with an approving hint in his voice.

"Yeah, we might even reconsider, we like you now," The twin around my shoulders purred into my ear sensually. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I busted out laughing. I couldn't believe Tamaki actually believed every word I said. My body was shaking and I had small tears in my eyes. I just could help but make Kyouya feel like he was wrong, at least once. Because I had a feeling that he was never wrong and I wouldn't have the satisfaction of his priceless look again.

"Ah, sorry. Yes sir. You were exactly right the first time…well except for the commoner part. Don't really know if I should feel insulted or not. I'd say my living is pretty average. But anyway, it was just hard not to twist your words." I said after I calmed my laughter. The twins were still laughing but I ignored them.

"So…Kyouya wasn't wrong?...and that was just a trick?" Tamaki asked sounding like a small child that was just told Santa wasn't real. I felt a tad bit bad but I couldn't' pass up the opportunity.

"Yeah he wasn't wrong. I'm sorry Tamaki, didn't mean to almost give you a heart attack." I said and tried prying the twins off of me who were still holding on for dear life.

"Yes well now that this is cleared up," Kyouya said clearing his throat quietly, "My name is Ootori Kyouya…pleased to meet you." He ground out not really seeming pleased to meet me. I nodded to him with a bright smile before turning my attention back to the twins. Gosh, I'm so glad I know how to multitask.

"I am Hikaru," the one around my torso said looking up at me. His hair was parted to the right, which was a way to tell them apart for now until I get to know them. Believe me, I know how to deal with twins, seeming as I had a pair of girl twins as my best friends at home.

"And I am Kaoru," the one over my shoulders said after his brother. His hair was parted to the left.

"And together we are the Hitachiin brothers," they said simultaneously. I giggled at this and nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you both, but can you get off of me?" I asked tilting my head to the side. They glanced at each other before looking back at me.

"We don't want to, so no." They said once again instantaneously. I sighed and decided to ignore them once again and turned my attention to Haruhi.

"How are you doing Haruhi-kun?" I asked smiling gently at her. She flashed a small smile my way before giving a light shrug.

"I'm doing very well thank you Sempai. How about you?" She asked back politely. I did she same gesture she did before answering.

"Eh, don't call me Sempai. Just call me by my name, my real name and not my surname, K?" I asked her and shook her head with an unsure look on her face. I brushed the look off with a smile. "Anyway, I'm gradually getting used to my new surroundings…no matter how weird it is." I said shrugging my shoulders and running my tongue over my braces. She smiled and sent me and understanding look.

"You know Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed at me. I laughed nervously and nodded my head with a confused expression on my face.

"Er, yes. I met him in the hall yesterday when I was heading for the office." I said reminding myself mentally to call _her_ a _him . _I felt a slight tugging on my arm and I looked down to see Honey's excited, happy face.

"Ana-chan! What kind of cakie do you like?" Honey's bubbling voice penetrated through my skull and into my thoughts. I hummed in thought before looking down at the miniaturized senior.

"Chocolate is my favorite." I said after a brief moment of thought. He nodded his head and bounded off to go get the cake, telling Mori or Takashi as he calls him, to stay and keep me company. I giggled at the small teen's enthusiasm. Mori, being the silent giant he was, just nodded his head and walked over to a lone chair at the table. He pulled it out and his onyx black eyes turned to gaze at me. I felt my heart jump for a second from his intense gaze that seemed to look through your soul. He would blink occasionally, but his gaze was unwavering.

He looked back to the chair and then looked at me with what seemed to be a quirk on the side of his mouth. It looked like a small smile and I felt my stomach flutter. Being the dummy I am I didn't figure out he was asking me to sit down until he looked at the chair again. My mouth opened into an 'O' shape before I pried the twins off of me and made my way to the seat. The twins pouted lightly before taking their places on the other side of the table and sitting down to mess with Haruhi again.

I sat down in the plush, expensive looking red chair. I felt the chair began to move in and I looked up at Mori who was pushing it in with ease. After he had pushed my chair in like a gentleman, which was kind of weird for me, he came and sat on my right. He was looking over in Honey's directions as he was bounding back over towards us.

"Thank you." I said quietly even though he heard me because he looked back over at me and the same quirk of his lips happened again.

"An." Was his only reply before Honey reached us once again and hopped into his sit with cake in each hand. He set my cake in front of me with a fork and then set his in front of him. I looked down at the yummy goodness and I could feel my mouth water. Sweets were the best things ever made on the planet.

"Thank you Honey." I said with a big smile on my face as I engulfed my first bit of the cake. I was extra careful not to ruin my braces to much because he would be a hassle to clean them right away. My solution of not getting my braces all messy was to eat towards the back of your mouth and then my front would be spotless.

"You're welcome, ne!" He exclaimed before engulfing his piece of cake seemingly in one bite. I finally found someone that likes sweets better than me. Never thought I would see the day. Eating my cake I let a happy hum past my lips and after every bite I would run my tongue over my braces to make sure they were clean. This cake was extremely good. It was made with Criollo cocoa beans, which are the highest quality cocoa. It's most grown in Venezuela, and Madagascar, but also in some Central American countries. It also had many different other flavors mixed in, but there seemed to be one ingredient out of place, yet I couldn't figure out what it was.

My uncle trained my senses so that I would be able to tell exactly what was in the sweet treats I was eating. I think the ingredient is maybe mint, but it isn't that strong so I can't really tell. If it is mint I think they might have accidently knocked it in or they wanted to spice it up a bit. With small sigh I cleared my thoughts to find the twins staring at me with their heads cocked to the side.

"What?" I asked placing my fork down after I was done eating my cake. They looked at me without saying anything and shook their heads.

"You're weird," Hikaru stated matter-of-factly. I licked the chocolate off my lips and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Every other bite of cake and you run your tongue across your teeth. Why?" Kaoru asked like I was some unknown species. After a moment I chuckled at what they were talking about.

"I should call you guys weird for staring at me while I ate, but if you must know I did it so nothing will get stuck in my braces." I explained with a small nod of my head. They shook their heads as if they were talking in a truck load of information.

"Are these braces only for commoners?" Tamaki inquired with a genuinely curious look on his face. My eyebrow twitched at the word commoner and I rolled my eyes before sighing and answering him.

"Um, I don't think so…seeming as I'm not a commoner…braces help straighten your teeth out." I continued to explain shuddering at having to explain this. I hated my braces, they were a pain, and just knowing these guys briefly I know they will judge…and not mean to for that matter.

"But your teeth look straight behind all the metal." Honey said innocently with his head tilted in my direction. I giggled and shook my head, remembering what my teeth used to look like. They really weren't all that bad, only a few problems.

"Well, I've been wearing them for a while now. Actually, I had a small gap between my front to teeth and the bottom and top weren't as straight as they should be. I still don't see how some people said my gap was adorable…" I said trailing off with another shudder. I think people only said that to make me feel better. Even though I hate braces with a passion, I'm really glad they are helping with the problems I had.

"So can they come out?" The twins questioned with curiosity lingering in their voices. Sighing I looked at Haruhi who gave me a sympathetic look. Did these guys really not know what braces were? You would think any human being would be able to get them…unless…is there a possible way to get surgery to straighten your teeth? If so, the kids at Ouran would be able to afford it. Kyouya was just sitting there with a bored expression, seeming as he probably already knew about this. I deem him the creeper of the group. Now to filter myself, call him creeper in my head and Kyouya when I speak to him.

"Uh, guys? Yes they come off," Haruhi said trying to help explains this to the rick monkeys sitting all around me. "How much longer till they come off?" She asked turning her attention back to me. I thought for a second as I counted down in my head.

"I think a month and then I'm braces free~" I said with a goofy smile on my face. That's when the bell chimed again, signaling the end of the lunch period and making us aware that it was time to go back to class.

"Aw, it's time to go back already?" Hikaru drawled out with a pout adorning his face.

"Come on Haruhi." Kaoru said taking one of her arms while Hikaru took the other and dragged her away back to class. She looked over her shoulder and sent a smile which I returned before I felt my chair being un-scooted and I was being pulled from the comfy seat.

"Come on Ana-chan! Let's race back to class!" Honey exclaimed excitedly and started to drag me with him again. I gasped out before giving my goodbye to Tamaki and the Creeper. Once again as I was being dragged I saw Mori trailing behind us without a word. I sent him a tiny smile before worrying about bumping into people and trying not to fall. _I'm so glad this day is almost over._

* * *

><p>That afternoon when the bell rang I was extremely enthralled that this long day was finally over. I enjoyed being in the company of Honey, but he was way to hyper for me and I just couldn't keep up. Mori was pretty relaxing to hang out with too but he was just too darn quiet, even though I didn't mind have a handsome picture to look at. Cracking my neck and knuckles I laid my head on the desk and closed my eyes, resting them from my long day.<p>

I had so much homework that it wasn't even slightly funny. I've never had so much homework in my life. As if they didn't give us enough during school. I had a feeling that my brain was going to explode by the end of the year, maybe even before then. I felt a soft presence surround me and then I heard the hyper, cheerful voice to follow. Opening my eyes I was ambushed by a pink bunny being shoved in my face. I jumped back slightly before looking over the bunny to see a smiling Honey.

"Usa-chan wants Ana-chan to come to the club today, isn't that right Takashi?" Honey asked looking up at the tall quiet boy who gave his normal answer.

"An." Mori replied with a small nod of his head. See, I had no idea if that meant no or yes or maybe even maybe. So I'm just going to choose that it meant no so I can get some sleep. I closed my eyes and hummed out whining.

"But I don't wanna. I'm sleepy." I said snuggling into the crook of my arm, trying to get more comfortable.

"But, not only Usa-chan wants you to go. I want you to go and Takashi too, ne?" He said sounding like he was about to cry. I sighed and opened my eyes to see small tears gathering in his. I bit my lip and groaned out. This should be illegal; he's too old for this. Picking my head up off the desk I hung my head in defeat.

"Fine, fine, don't cry. I'll go, when does it start?" I asked looking at both of them. Honey perked up and hugged me around my neck.

"In a few more minutes. Come on, Takashi and I have to go get ready." He said and I felt myself get lifted off of the ground and hefted over someone's broad shoulder. Alright, I knew it wasn't Honey, so the only person left had to be Mori. I grunted and squirmed trying to jump down so my feet would be touching solid ground again. Instead of me getting loose, Mori's arm was firmly planted around my back and holding me there securely. I once again sighed in defeat and let my body go limp. It was official no use trying to get down, he was obviously way stronger than me.

I looked down at the bubbly senior and gave him a pout expression, scrunching my nose up, and pursing my lips. He looked at me for a second with a blank look on his face before smiling widely and pinching my cheeks, giggling to himself. I groaned and crossed my arms over Mori's back.

"I really just wanted to sleep…" I said trailing off and I could have sworn I felt Mori's body rumble but I wasn't too sure because he and Honey took off in a sprint to who knows where to get ready for their club.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I love all of the reviews that I get, they make me so happy. So thank you, to those who have reviewed. You have no idea how much it keeps me going. Also thank you to those who alerted and favorited. Enjoy and review please! **

**Escape to Ouran: I freakin' love Mori too~ I find it fun to make her bash the twins and screw with Kyouya, or should I say Mr. Creeper? She just keeps declaring war with them. :D**

**Yep her day really began~ :) I can't wait until she really gets sucked into the host club and all of their antics. Then I can add more of their craziness in and some of hers. XD**

**I will CONTINUE! Hahaha! Thanks so much for your comment. I squealed when I read it. :) I'm really glad that she is a relatable character and isn't Mary-sue. I'm trying my best to keep her that way. But I do have a question, when you say "plain" do you mean as a boring "plain" or just a person "plain"? I hope not boring. (0.0)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. I only own my dear Luciana and other OC's~**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

* * *

><p>Currently waiting outside of the big chestnut door that read "Music Room 3", I was crowded around a bunch of squealing girls that were more than ready to bust through that door. They were all jittery; bouncing up and down with small hearts in their eyes and drool streaming out the side of their mouths. I choose to stay on the far wall away from the crazy mob of hormonally women. They were chit-chatting with each other about what they club was going to cosplay as today. This soon brought on a bunch of giggles as their perverted minds wandered. I mean, the cosplay couldn't be that bad. It was probably something small like dress up in kindergarten.<p>

Honey and Mori left me outside about ten minutes ago, asking me to wait here until the doors open. Apparently I couldn't enter with them since they apologized to me before walking in and leaving me in the semi dark hall. A few minutes after they caved themselves into the room I called my uncle to tell him to pick me up a bit late and I called Amaya to tell her where to meet me after her club and this club was over. Vic wasn't very happy, nor comfortable about me staying here "by myself" with a room full of, I quote, "penis'". I couldn't even finish that conversation with him and I just hung up the phone with a look of disbelief. He completely disregarded that there were going to be girls here as well.

After that disturbing few minutes talking to Vic, the female patrons began to show up one by one and then in small groups. Now after only about another five minutes there was almost no room in this section of the hallway. It was cramped and taking up a lot of my breathing space. And the worst part was, there were still more girls coming this way. I was so tempted just to walk away and go watch Amaya at her club practice. Anything would do if it got me away from the overpopulated species of girls. I was just about to push myself off of the wall when I heard the handle of the door jingle.

Soft squeals of excitement washed around the room coming from each girl's lips. I just raised an eyebrow at how love sick they were acting and waited for the door to open. The door began to open slowly and more tension filled the air. Some girls were gripped onto each other waiting for their dribbles of drool to become waterfalls of drool. I on the other hand, had no idea what they were so hyper over and groaned in frustration, just wanting that dang door to open already. When the door finally open my _pure_ eyes laid sight on something they did not expect.

Mouth hinged open and eyes about to pop out of my head, I couldn't believe the sight I was seeing. Before we could even see more into the room there was a blinding, heavenly light, but afterwards was a whole another story.

"The Host Club is now open for business~" The soft, seducing, and inviting voices of males carried out through the hall. The girls shrilled and barricaded their ways through the door, not even caring if they pushed, shoved, jabbed, or stabbed anyone else while they did. I once again stayed far back away from the crowd of girls until the hall was vacant once more. Finding it safe I swallowed the lump in my throat and cautiously walked toward the door. Close enough so that I could peer into the room I knew that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

The room that I thought would have been a simple music room decorated was a tropical paradise. The whole was like a jungle had decided to take over and grow many palm trees. There were beautiful red flowers blooming everywhere and it was even humid. How could any of this be possible? I mean, I understand that they are rich and all but geez. Blinking, my head darted back and forth to take in the whole room. I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. It was so much to take it. There was even the most adorable boa snake slithering up a tree. I chose to make that tree my refuge before I was caught.

I pet the snake with a happy smile on my face. The snake perked up and bobbed its small head at me, flicking its tongue out and tasting the air. It was getting comfortable around me because it could likely tell that I had a snake of my own. From looking at it up close I could tell it was male because it was shorter in length and females tended to be way longer. I looked up when I heard a soft squawk and saw that there was even a Toucan flying around. I was utterly flabbergasted and afraid at the same time…says the girl that finds comfort in a snake that could strangle you to death.

Well my comfort was about to end short because I heard someone creeping up behind me. I then felt slender arms wrapping around my torso and shoulders and small, airy snickers ghosting past my ear. I tensed up knowing exactly who it was, familiar with the touch that occurred at lunch early today. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked over my shoulder to see Hikaru and down below attached to my torso, Kaoru.

They were both naked at the chest and wearing matching orange rolled up pants and a plaid blue and white checkered wrap. They each had a blue bandana tied around their heads and jewelry around their necks and wrist. Everything they hand that was matching was placed on opposite sides of their bodies.

"Luciana-sempai~ What are you doing way over here?" Kaoru asked with a smirk adoring his face. I frowned and shrugged my shoulders lightly, stroking the snake once again.

"You're really weird sempai. Most girls don't like snakes." Hikaru said with an incredulous look on his face as he studied me. I deadpanned at his comment and drew my hand away from the snake, hands swinging to my hips.

"This is the second time I've been told today…I understand that I'm so called _weird_. Is it really my fault I'm not like most girls?" I countered with my lips pursed and eyebrow arched. The two mischievous twins both shared a glance with each other before turning their devilish gazes back on me. I felt a shudder run through my body, not liking where this was going.

"We should test that theory, shouldn't we Hikaru?" Kaoru asked slyly and turned my body in the direction of the rest of the host and their guest. Hikaru laughed and gave me a really weird look before steering me away as well.

"I agree Kaoru." He said plainly and brought me to a table with red flowers in a basket sitting in the middle of the table. At said table were two girls wearing the school uniform. They both squealed when the twins approached the table again to make their fantasy's come true. One girl had back length light brown hair while the other girl had shady black shoulder length hair. They both spared me a glace in curiosity before their attention was back on the twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, who is this?" The brown haired girl asked while peeping at me. I smirked as the twins let me go but it soon fell when they forced me into the open chair. With a plop I sent a glare at the twins who were completely ignoring me at the moment.

"Who? This?" Kaoru asked while running his hands through my pony tail. My eye twitched as I resisted the urge to knock him out of his seat. The other two girls nodded while fuming jealously at Kaoru's interactions.

"Her name is Luciana-sempai~ She's new." Hikaru said smoothly and placed an _innocent _hand on my leg. I could feel my nose flare and I pinched his hand from under the table, or innocent interaction going unknown by the two girls. The girls perked up and smiled at me.

"Ah, well welcome!" The black haired girl exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. A bit shocked I returned the smile with a small one.

"I hope you day has been good so far." The brown haired girl said with a medium smile of her own. After a while of sitting there and watching the girls gawk over the twins, so zoning out I decided to finish stoking out the room. Turning around in my chair, looking over my shoulder I saw Haruhi serving tea to the other group of host. I sent her a smile and a small wave. She waved back before she began to talk to the Creeper. I sighed and continued to look over host.

Tamaki was acting over dramatic and was all touchy feely on his guest. I wondered how they could take that. He wore something different from the twins and after glancing around I noticed it was different from the others too. He wore a white silk garment with a multicolored sash or wrap tied around his waist. He had gold jewelry around his wrist and neck. In his hand was a matching multicolored fan that had the same colors as the sash. It looked like he was glowing in some sort of weird way.

Next my eyes scanned toward my two new senior friends. Honey and Mori were once again joined at the hip and playing their roles nicely. Well Honey was; Mori was still as silent as ever. Honey wore yellow wrap with lavender indications at the bottom that resembled flowers. Around his waist was a dark purple sash. His chest was bare like the twins but around his neck were the same red flowers I was seeing everywhere. He looked rather adorable and I couldn't help but let a small giggle pass my lips.

Mori, looking like the emotionless giant that he seemed to be, wore soft pink gaucho pants that he had rolled up at the ankles. He wore a magenta bandana and a yellow sash with triangles, going across his chest. His most chiseled, tantalizing chest, that I don't think any girl would be able to resist. That includes this hormonal girl right here, me. As much as I wanted to ogle him, and possibly strip him more with my eyes, I sadly drew my green orbs away from him to follow another host.

Haruhi was the sane one out of the bunch and only wore her school uniform, yet it stilled seemed like the girls loved her. Mr. Creeper, well I hate to admit it, but he looked pretty good in what he had on as well. He was pretty toned in a sense and his costume fit his shape perfectly. I was seething on the inside just admitting it. He wore a dark green wrap that hugged his waist. He also had a yellow sash tied around said waist, and instead of it flowing to the side, it was cascading down the front. Lastly, around his neck was a gold necklace. Apparently he felt eyes scrutinizing him so he looked up. Our eyes locked instantly and a small smirk played on his face.

Sticking my tongue out at him I huffed and turned back in my seat, not looking his way again. Before I had a chance to even refocus on what was going on in front of me I heard one of the girls asking about a dance party. Blinking I titled my head to the side and went on to listen only to catch the last, most disturbing part.

"Although, I really wanted to spend the time alone with you, Kaoru." Hikaru whispered out huskily while holding his brothers chin between his fingers, bringing him closer and closer.

"Don't say that, Hikaru. I was the one that really wanted it…" Kaoru murmured out with a look of awe on his face, like he was hypnotized. My eyes shot wide once again for the day and my mouth dropped open. I literally tuned out the squeals of the girls watching the scene in front of me. They briefly threw me a smirk and my body tensed up. Brothers seriously shouldn't do this, yet here we have two mischievous twins acting as if they were in a secret relationship.

I simply rose from my seat and walked away with a blank look on my face. Walking over to Haruhi and Mr. Creeper I began to unwind and show the true horror on my face. Mr. Creeper sent me a smug look but I disregarded him and hooked all of my attention of Haruhi. Mouth gaping open and closed, I tried to speak words that wouldn't come.

"Uh…what the fu- hell was that?" I said berating myself from using the word worse than hell. Haruhi gave me a sympathetic look and patted my shoulder understandingly.

"That's right you don't know anything about the types do you?" Mr. Creeper asked while adjusting his glasses. Giving him a peeved off look I placed my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes.

"I obviously don't or otherwise I would be over her freaking the hell out!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up to my sides. Some individuals closest to us gave me weird looks but I just brushed them off, simply wanting some answers.

"Yes, well if you can refrain from shouting I would gladly tell you," he replied still with the ever forsaken smirk on his face, " Mori-sempai is the wild type, Honey-sempai is the boy Lolita type, the twins are the little devil type and they have an act called Brotherly love which you just witnessed. I'm the cool type, Tamaki is the princely type, and Haruhi is the Natural type." He explained and went back to writing in a clip board that I just noticed he was holding. I nodded taking all of this in before turning to Haruhi.

"How long does it take to get used to it?" I asked with a straight face. She laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I sadly still haven't gotten used to it." She replied with a deadpanned look on her face. We each looked out at the club in action and gave a small sigh, our shoulders slumping forward.

"My experience at the school just gets crazier and crazier…" I said trialing off and she laughed cocking her head at me.

"You only just started today." She said big brown eyes looking into my orbs. Giving her a crooked smile I ruffled her hair softly.

"I know." I said with a grim look on my face. Chuckling she excused herself to go back and continue hosting and I was left with Mr. Creeper. He glanced at me before fixing his glasses again and writing whatever in his clipboard. Finding this situation completely awkward I decided it was time for me to leave so I began to inch away from him.

"I'm assuming you'll be at the party next week." His voice rang out hitting my ears as more of a statement then a question. I paused in my tracks and looked back at him, eyebrow raised.

"It depends on what day it is Mr. Creeper…I may be busy." I said and mentally cursed myself for calling him that instead of his name. I metal filter is not working at the moment, I feel too low on energy. This means it's time to take my second dose of iron for the day, but did I bring my pills. No, because I didn't think I would still be at school.

"Busy? With what may I ask Miss Camara?" He asked looking up from what he was writing with a ever growing smirk adorning his face. Either he smirking is a past time for him, he likes getting under my skin, or he knows something I don't. I think it maybe all three, but the most dominate is that latter. Frowning I studied his face hoping it would give something away but it didn't.

"Somewhere away from you, hopefully." With that said I turned on my heels and walked away. A soft chuckled lulled into my ears and I glanced over my shoulder again to see him writing.

"Nice talking with you Miss Camara, _I'll see you around_." His voice once again rang out hitting me smack in the face. Gritting my teeth I hummed out in thought. He definitely knows something that I don't, which is really unfair. I don't know how he does it but I don't like him knowing stuff about me before I do. Sighing to myself and shaking my head I clambered over toward the door, deciding that I was going to go watch Amaya practice for a while before we left. I was to say the least, bored, and maybe watching people go head to head for a ball would keep me entertained.

As soon as I reached the door I heard small, rapid footsteps approaching me and I looked back to see Honey flying at me in full force. Before I got the chance to react he was already latched to my back and choking the living daylights out of me. If it weren't for the door in front of me I would have landed face first onto the floor. Pushing myself off the door I pried Honey off of me and held him in my arms.

"Ana-chan! You didn't come visit Takashi or me. We're both sad." Honey said with a cute pout on his face and tears in his eyes, once again pulling at the strings of my heart. I nuzzled his cheek with my index finger and gave my own counter-pout.

"Yeah, but you and Mori were busy, right?" I said giving him a very valid point. He thought for a moment before pointing at the twins.

"You went to hang out with the twins though and they were busy." He countered hugging me closer around my neck. I shuddered just thinking about the twins.

"They dragged me over there with them, I didn't go willingly." I said shrugging my shoulders hoping he would understand my logic and just let me go. Giving a cute frown for a moment his face lit up in realization.

"So if I were to drag you over there with me, you'd have to hang out with me huh?" He asked and behind that cute exterior of his I saw a glint of mischievous behind his bright brown eyes. I opened my mouth and closed it back, not able to find a way around his logic. So I settled for a soft sigh and my head hanging in defeat.

"You're not going to do anything freaky like the twins right?" I asked and he giggled jumping from out of my arms and hauling me to his table that was occupied by two girls. He pushed me softly into an open seat and went on to do his hosting. He boasted cutely about the red Balinese flowers with a happy, joyous look on his face. The girls exclaimed about how cute he was and that's when Mori walked over to the table holding a pineapple in his hands. I cocked an eyebrow at this and blinked with a frown pinching my face. Why in the world was he holding a pineapple, and with such a straight face to?

"Ah, Takashi!" Honey exclaimed in his childish voice. He glomped onto Mori's legs and began to climb up his tall form like a monkey. How he did it? The world will never know. Once Honey reached Mori's broad chest he threw the red flowers over his neck and hugged Mori close. He had a wide grin on his face and eyes shut closed.

"Look, now we match!" He sang out happily and I couldn't help but whisper a soft 'cute' that went unheard. The two girls started to fawn over the scene in front of them and rock side to side in their seats. I shook my head and smiled up at the two.

"Hey Mori." I said as if I've known him forever, even though I just met him today. I looked down at me still with that blank look on his face and grunted at me. A small giggle passed my lips as I was still learning to decode the Mori language. I guess staying here for the remainder of the time wouldn't hurt, especially if I get to drool…ogle over Mori without there being any suspicion.

* * *

><p>The club was finally over for the day and everyone but the host and I were gone. I rose from the seat I was perched in and headed for the door. There was really no point, or need for me to stay anymore longer than what I have already. I believe that Amaya should be done by now and hopefully waiting for me outside. I yawned and stretched out my slender body.<p>

"See you guys tomorrow. Thanks for having me." I said with a soft smile on my face. Tamaki pranced over to me and took one of my hands in his.

"Ah, but of course dear princess. It was a pleasure to have you here, I hope you enjoyed yourself." He said in an overdramatic way and I pulled my hand away from his, rolling my eyes at his antics.

"Hmm, no not really." I said shrugging my shoulders with a smirk on my face. He looked like he was about to cry and ran over to a corner of the room and started to sulk. A dark, gloomy aura washed over him as he began to mumble to himself. The twins laughed and sauntered over to me, taking there designated areas of my body.

"You couldn't handle us could you?" Hikaru asked with a coy smile on his face.

"This is why you ran away." Kaoru said with a smirk on his face. I looked at them for a moment thinking on how to get payback on them since I know they did it on purpose. A light bulb sprang over top of my head and I fixed my face with a pout.

"No, that wasn't it," I whispered into Hikaru's ear, "It's just that, well," I said purring into Kaoru's ear, "It's not fair that you guys get to have all the fun without…me." I said and kissed both of their cheeks before pulling away from them slowly. The host all looked at me with shock on their faces, well except for Mr. Creeper who just continued to type on his laptop. A trickle of blood ran down the twins noses and they quickly let go of me to tend to their leakage. I laughed humorously and skipped off towards the door.

"Bye you guys~" I sang and bounded down the hall, my laughter still ringing out and ricocheting off the walls. Haruhi chuckle softly, with a shake of her head before giving me a small wave. My laughter soon died down and I locked my hands behind my back with a hum. That was the most entertaining thing I did since I got there. Payback is sure sweet. With a giggle I rounded the corner of the big school and tumbled down the stairs, jumping down the last few steps. Once I leapt down I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath, glad that this day was almost over. It wouldn't truly be over until I was home.

Opening my eyes I saw a flash of black before I rammed face first into the solid object in front of me. Something clattered to the floor in a heap and I gasp glancing up. I didn't know that anyone would still be here so late, even though I just left a room full of seven other individuals. Looking up I stared into emerald green eyes, almost as green as my own orbs. The man in front of me hand olive tanned skin and was quite handsome. He had short wild chestnut hair and boyish facial features. He looked to be at least in his late thirties. The flash of black that I saw was indeed his suit and the items that clambered to the floor were rolls of film.

I quickly ducked down to the floor the same time he did to help him pick up the film I made him drop. I periodically glanced up at the man. He was for sure not Japanese; he looked more European than anything else, Italian maybe. And if he was then he was far away from home, just like I was. After I picked up half of the film I placed them back gently into his arms. The man was studying me and it made me fidget.

"Ah, sorry. I should have been paying attention." I said quietly trying not to look into his bright green eyes that were scrutinizing me. This situation has become extremely awkward and I started to shift from foot to foot, hoping he would answer me soon. Glancing down something caught my eye and my orbs lit up.

"Isn't that the Professional DSLR, Nikon D3X?" I asked staring in awe at the camera that cost about $8,000. The man seemed to snap out of his trance then and smiled softly at me while taking the camera from around his neck, handing it to me. I looked at him like he was crazy but he insisted I take it by shoving it at me. I took the camera into my hands gently as not to smudge or hold it too tightly. I've heard so many good things about this camera that it was a miracle that I was even holding it.

"You have an eye on you there young lady." The man said finally speaking for the first time in a deep calming voice. I smiled feeling like I've _heard it before_ but it was probably just my imagination, or my head about to explode from awe of the camera. I nodded my head not really paying attention to what he was saying. He chuckled softly and turned the camera on. It made a small noise as the lens sprang out and my excitement grew.

"So, do you like photography?" The man asked and that's when I came back to earth. I turned the camera back off and gently gave it back to him, fingertips lingering on it for a few seconds to long.

"Eh, I know more about baking then what I do photography." I said with a shrug of my shoulders as I played off my excitement, lying to myself once again. He frowned at my change of spirit and hummed out, but didn't push it.

"A baker, you don't seem like the type." He said with a small chuckle. I giggled and smiled up at him.

"Everyone says that," I said sighing dramatically, "But I like doing it so whatever." I said shrugging my shoulders once again. He looked at me for a moment, his green eyes staring as if searching deep inside my soul. Once again I felt uncomfortable and I started to shift again. Finally he broke his berating gaze and sent a smile that look like it was laced with sadness. But that was just my imagination as well, right?

"As long as you enjoy doing it little one…_but don't let anything stand in the way of your dreams, the decision is always yours, Tesoro."_ He said slipping the strap of the camera back around his neck. I frowned at him but nodded my head taking in his words, even though I had no idea what he was telling me this. "And, I'll try to be more careful if you try to be more careful. Wouldn't want to knock our brains out bumping into people" He said rubbing my head with a wink. I giggled and nodded my head, instantly feeling the tension from before melt away.

"See ya' Mister and take care of that camera." I said and waved over my shoulder walking away. His booming chuckle rang throughout the quiet, deserted hall.

"Sarà fatto, Angelo." He said and continued on his way to where he was going before I bumped into him. Yes, he was certainly not Japanese, that phrase he just spoke sounded to smooth…and Italian. Looking back over my shoulder I saw him peering at me before heading up the stairs. I wonder who he was…just being around him gave me a weird feeling in my stomach.

Shaking the thought away I headed to the main entrance where Amaya was hopefully waiting for me, so we could head home. There was really no need for me to fret over who he was. _He had nothing to do with me and I probably wouldn't even see him again._ After all, this was a huge ass school.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Geez, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. School has been killing me with the constant test and homework. So glad my Spring Break is only 3 ½ days away. Please excuse any mistakes that may be in this chapter. I didn't get the chance to edit it yet for I have yet more Homework to complete after I'm done. -.- I want to thank you guys for being so patient with me! Much love~**

**TillDeathPartsUs: The Italian Mister? Eh, he's just an Italian mister, as far as you know~ :) Glad you like him! **

**Ren Takeda: *Sigh of relief* Ah! Good for a second there you scared the pasta out of me. Hahahaha, I'm glad I picked the theme that you like! It was one of my favorites too~ :)**

**bored411: Sorry I haven't been able to update until now. I feel so bad! But yeah, I was thinking of doing something like that in the near future. Glad someone else was on the same train of thought that I was. XD**

**Moonlight Calls: Thanks, glad you like it so far. ^.^**

**Escape to Ouran: *Glares at you playfully* I don't know, I just think it's an Italian Mister~ *Shrugs* You'll have to find out huh? And in no way are you a hypocrite, we all make mistakes, right? And thanks so much, your reviews always leave a smile on my face. *Beams happily* =]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's and their plot.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

* * *

><p>My head was cradled in the crook of my arm as my mind continued to drift off into dream land. This teacher was so boring and the subject she was trying to teach us just made it worse. Her voice was dreadfully monotone and it gradually lulled me into a peaceful sleep. I seriously tried to keep myself awake. I constantly pinched myself, doodled cute little pictures on my paper, played with Usa-chan, and splashed water on my face from my water bottle. Nothing was working and as I looked around the class it seems like I wasn't the only one that was bored out of their mind.<p>

Honey, who normally paid attention in class currently had a line of dribble out the side of his mouth. He had a very happy expression on his face like he was daydreaming about something in his happy place. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked. I could only guess what he was dreaming about. Most likely the tons of sweets that would rot his teeth one day if he wasn't careful.

Shaking my head I looked in front of Honey to see Mori with his normal blank expression on his face. I couldn't really tell if he was bored or not. Cocking my head to the side I studied his face carefully for a moment to see a small tinge in his eyebrow. _He was bored…I think. _Smiling to myself I looked away before he could see that I was staring at him and looked out the window that was beside me.

Today was such a beautiful day. It sucks that I have to just watch go by while sitting in a stuffy classroom with a bunch of snobs and a teacher that bored you to death. I would rather be doing anything else at the moment then sitting her doing nothing. After a while of torturing myself by glaring at the window at something I couldn't enjoy, I decided to start doodling in my notebook again. Glancing up at the teacher I watched her as I quietly took out my needed supplies. Satisfied that she was so engrossed at writing on the board, I quickly took out my graphite pencil and rubber eraser. I took out my sketch notebook and opened it to a vacant page.

Running my hand over the smooth, blank page I glanced up at the teacher once more before I got to work. I started out by drawing a simple base for the cake before I started to chew on my pencil trying to bid my brain for ideas. Vic still hasn't told me who we were catering for so I have no idea what to draw for a theme. He told me I would find out today who we were serving. Yet, I highly doubt I would be getting any answers because Vic sometimes liked to procrastinate when telling me information, or in others words annoy me by keeping me wondering.

So, with that little dilemma I decided to just like my imagination run free and my hand glide across the paper. Since I drew a basic base for the cake I decided to make the cake as simple as possible. I sketched the cake into a three dimensional portrait of what I was envisioning in my mind. It was a four layered round cake with little intentioned fringes around the bottom of the cake. I glanced away from my work for a moment and looked outside. Outside of the window was a cherry blossom tree that wasn't in full bloom yet but soon would be. Smiling softly I knew what simple details I could draw on the cake. I drew vines from the side of the cake to the front of the cake, each line becoming connected to the other.

Once I did that I began to draw pinky length branches on the vines and add small cherry blossom buds to every other branch. I ran my hand over the paper to get rid of any stray pencil shavings that would case smudging. I studied the paper for a few seconds before drawing in cherry blossom leaves that were fully bloomed. I added them to all other the other branches that were bare. Next I colored in the cherry blossoms a soft pick color, adding a soft shade of red to boost the color. After that was finished I colored in the vines and branches with a dark brown, adding a light brown to soften out the colors.

Letting out a content sigh I picked up the sketch book and went over my work. I erased any stray marks on the page and started to label each dimension of the cake. A small giggle escaped my lips as I hugged the sketch book to my chest. Looking out the window again my eyes softened as I gazed at the cherry blossom three. It would be great if I could take some photos of the tree once it's in full bloom. Maybe if I have time before it blooms I'll take a picture of it with nothing but buds. The way the sunlight is hitting the tree makes it look perfect for a calendar picture.

As I continued to look out of the window I saw a class coming outside and stand in front of the tree. Blinking I tilted my head to the side and examined what they were doing. In their hands they each held a camera. Some the size of a phone and some the size of a small box. Behind the class was the same man I ran into yesterday afternoon. And just yesterday I thought I would never see him again. I suppose he must be the photography teacher here. He got out his camera and started to take pictures of the cherry blossom tree just like I wanted to do. It seems we both got the same idea. They students began to do the same thing, copying their teacher. The teacher came around and looked at the pictures each of his students took.

He would critique them on what they did right or what they did wrong. Some would take the critiques' with their heads held high, ready to do better next time, while some took it as an insult and began to sulk or pout. Rolling my eyes at the students that believed they were perfect, I rested my chin in the palm of my hand. In my opinion, you can't really help someone if they don't want help, or already think they are perfect. That's the one thing I don't get about these rich folk, they never want to be proven wrong. Now I'm not saying that you don't have some average people in the world that act the same way, I just feel that it's more common in rich households.

All their lives they have been raised around luxury with servants doing their bidding. They aren't used to individuals telling them no or telling them that they're wrong. And once someone does tell them that they want to have a temper tantrum like a five year old and go tell mommy or daddy. It was quite sad actually because they have no sense of responsibility for themselves. And the elite school that they all attend doesn't help teach them either. The school more or less rewards the type of behavior that they perceive as right.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I had no idea that I was staring at the teacher outside. My focus wavered back into view and the sight I saw was surprising. The man had the camera turned up to me and snapped a quick shot of me. I could feel my face slightly heat up because I was caught off guard as to why he was taking a picture of me. The man then brought the camera away from his face and gave me a cheery wave. For a moment I didn't do anything only frowned but then a small close eyed smile spread across my face and I made a quick wave of my hand his way. I then turned away from the window to try and concentrate on class. I had a feeling that today was going to be an extremely long and boring day.

* * *

><p>I was completely correct when I thought today was going to be torture. My classes were going by so slow that I believed a snail was traveling to its destination faster than the day was moving by. A quiet frustrated groan left my lips as I glanced at the clock for the millionth time today. It seemed the more I stared at the clock the slower time went by. I tried to control myself and try to focus on something else, hoping that it would make time go by faster. We had about five minutes until the bell for lunch would ring. So during this time frame of five minutes I decided to sing a song in my head to make the time pass.<p>

I ended up singing "Here We Go 'round the Mulberry Bush" since it was one of the longest nursery rhymes that I knew. I knew a lot more, being the big kid that I was, but Mulberry Bush was the first song to pop up in my head. I hummed softly to myself the medley of the song and sung to my heart's content inside of my head.

"Here we go 'round the mulberry bush,

The mulberry bush,

The mulberry bush.

Here we go 'round the mulberry bush,

So early in the morning."

Glancing at the clock I saw that a minute had passed by and I scowled to myself and continued to sing the catchy children's song. Odd though, after all of these years I still have no idea what a Mulberry bush is. Maybe when I get home today I'll look one up the quench my curious brain.

"These are the chores we'll do this week,

Do this week,

Do this week.

These are the chores we'll do this week,

So early every morning."

I don't necessarily have chores to do this week and I would most certainly not do them in the morning. As disoriented as I am when I wake up in the morning I would end up pouring cleaning detergent into a glass thinking it was some kind of beverage. Yet, I suppose dealing with Vic is some kind of chore in itself. In that case I don't do that chore only early in the morning, I do it morning noon and night.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the buzz of the bell and I instantly snapped out of my song induced mind. I jumped slightly startled at the loud sound before jumping into action and cramming my supplies into my bag. Freedom at last! Lunch, then we have one more class for today and I'm home free. I had the most idiotic grin plastered on my face as I stretched out my tired, stiff body that had been glued to a desk for the past hour. I yawning, I turned towards Honey only to find him in mid-air about to tackle me down to the ground. My eyes went wide as he collided with my slender frame. Since I wasn't ready for the impact, once again, I went spiraling back towards the floor.

I closed my closed my eyes, readying myself for the impact the never came. I opened one eye cautiously as I felt hands on my shoulders steadying me before I hit the floor. Looking up I saw that Mori had graciously caught me before I busted my head open with a concussion perhaps. I blinked in utter shock while holding Honey in my arms like the small toddler that he looked like. Mori hefted me up gently, effortlessly, and I was back on my feet. Looking back at him I sent his a grateful smile.

"Ah, thanks Mori." I said and handed Honey to Mori. Honey then jumped onto his shoulders and beamed at me with his childlike eyes.

"Un." Was Mori's only reply as we both gathered our things and headed out of the door.

"Ana-chan, you looked bored today in class." Honey said in a cheerful voice while he jumped off Mori to walk in between us. I looked down at him and shuddered just thinking about that never ending class.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I seriously don't wanna go back to that hellhole." I replied cracking my knuckles and rubbing my stiff neck. Honey giggled and grabbed my hand in his small one.

"Cheer up! We're going to go to the club room and have some fun, ne Takashi?" Honey asked, skipping while dragging me along with him. I frowned and looked at Mori, hoping he would at least explain what Honey was talking about. But alas, I should have known that my request was only a dream that would never come true.

"What are you talking about Honey?" I asked with worry shining in my voice. He looked up at me with his big brown eyes, giving me a carefree smile.

"Haruhi-chan has to learn how to waltz by next week so he can be ready for the dance! It's a lot of fun. Do you know how to waltz Ana-chan?" Honey asked, curiosity glowing in his eyes. Looking at him warily a frown slowly adorned my face. _I'm not really sure if I want to answer this. _I looked up at Mori hoping he would say one of his magical one sentence reprimands and get Honey off of the subject. Yet, he seemed to want to know that answer just as much as Honey because he just stared at me, waiting. Scrunching my nose up, I scowled and looked away from them.

"No." I ground out with pursed lips and a slight blush on my face.

"Then you've got to learn Ana-chan! Come on it will be fun." Honey exclaimed and dragged me along with him to the Music room. I had no choice but to keep following him, because one: He was oddly stronger than me and two: I think Mori would get me before I even got the chance to run away. Groaning, I hung my head in slight frustration. _Why did I have to learn?_

"Honey," I whined out in a babyish tone, "Why do I have to learn? I might not even be able to go next week…" I said trailing off. Honey stopped in his tracks and stared at me with tear glazed eyes and a quivering lip. Well crap, things just got _better _for me.

"Why can't Ana-chan come?" He asked in the cutest, kiddish voice he could muster. Groaning, I facepalmed and threw my head back, looking at the intricately designed ceiling.

"Well, I have to help my uncle next week and I don't know what date it is." I explained cautiously trying not to make the tears in his eyes spill over. Honey instantly perked up and took off down the hall again.

"Since you don't know when that means you still may be able to go. So you've got to learn to dance!" He shouted happily and continued to drag me toward Music room 3 where all the club functions occur. _I seriously wonder how I get myself into situation such as these… _

* * *

><p>Currently I was sitting in a soft, comfy chair watching as Haruhi glided across the vacant floor with her partner. I was informed that it was one of their regular clientele named Kasugazaki Kanoko. She was one of the many beauties at this school with short brown hair, big hazel eyes, fair skin, and a petite body frame to go with it. I watched in amusement as Haruhi tried to keep up with the instructions she was given and do the steps properly.<p>

There was soft, relaxing music playing in the background which soothed me to no end. There was soft afternoon light shining into the room, making the mood even mellower. I giggled softly to myself while watching Mori swing Honey around across the floor, Honey laughing and giggling all the while. Weird how Mori effortlessly swung Honey's body around in the air without breaking his straight face and grip.

Mr. Creeper was sitting at the table I was currently perched at typing away on his computer like nothing was going on. I stared at him, watching him type. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked up from his computer, without ceasing his typing. He gave me a very annoyed look which I returned with a closed eyed smile.

"Hello Kyouya, how are you today?" I asked trying to at least have a civilized conversation with him. He looked at me for a moment and raised his eyebrow slowly.

"I fine, thank you." He said and dismissed me by looking backing down at his computer to continue what he was doing. Scowling, I folded my hands in my lap as I continued to watch him before looking away. _Well then, that's the last time I try to be nice to you mister._

"Dear Kyouya I'm so glad you have high self-esteem. I believe that no one other than you would call yourself _fine._" I retorted with a smart comment. I said it as properly as the students that went to this school then I acted like I had glasses on by pushing the bridge of my nose up with my middle finger, potentially flicking the Creeper off. He glanced up at me, sending me a very peeved off look. I only smiled sweetly towards him, batting my eyelashes and turning my attention back to the other inhabitants in the room. Luciana: 2 Kyouya: 1

Tamaki was off by the window in his little corner with a look of despair on his face. Rolling my eyes I got up from my seat quietly while everyone was occupied with what they were doing and attempted to escape out the door. Keyword: Attempted. I didn't really get all that far when I felt arms snake around my waist and arms clambering over my shoulders. I froze in my spot and looked down and over my shoulder to see the two very mischievous twins. They each adorned their famous sly smirks on their faces as they turned me around and lead me back to where I was once sitting.

"Naughty sempai, trying to slither off without of knowing." Hikaru said with that ever present devilish smirk on his face.

"You didn't think we'd let you do did you?" Kaoru asked giving my waist a small squeeze. I bit my lip and scrunched up my nose in protest.

"Pfft, I didn't think you guys were watching me. I thought you were preoccupied with making Tamaki's life a living hell." I said, thinking back to just a few minutes ago when they were taunting Tamaki because he was too tall to dance with Haruhi. They both chuckled evilly and shook their fingers at me. They each let me go and stood in front of me, arms linked with each other's.

"Come now Sempai," Kaoru started the sentence sly smirk never leaving his face.

"The faster you learn," Hikaru continued, his smirk growing wider and wider.

"The faster you can leave~" Kaoru finished with a strange glint in his amber eyes.

"Maybe." They both stated together and I deadpanned while they just laughed their butts off like it was so funny. Growling under my breath I folded my arms over my chest, looking away from the evil twins.

"Fine, whatever…" I said trailing off, not to happy being forced to do something that I didn't want to do. They both chuckled and turned on their hosting charm. They each stuck their hands out to me in a small bow.

"Would the lovely Princess like to dance?" They both asked me simultaneously. Rolling my eyes I took a random hand and was pulled out onto the big, spacious floor. Looking up I noticed that it was Kaoru's hand that I had grabbed. He sent me a playful smirk and started to lead in the foreign dance named the Waltz.

"The meter is in ¾ time, so count in your head 123, 223, 323, 423. It has a pattern that is always the same. Within this pattern in also a quick, quick, slow mechanism," He explained to me as simply as possible. I nodded my head with my tug sticking out the side of my mouth in concentration. Looking down at our feet I kind of got some of the moves but a few steps after I would get screwed up and almost step on him.

"Why me?" I whispered to myself and he laughed tilting my chin up so that I was looking into his soft Amber eyes.

"Rule number 2: Always look your partner in the eyes and Rule number 1," He said and spun me so thank I collided into someone else's arms.

"The gentleman always leads," Another voice popped into my head and clearing my dizzying brain I noticed that it was now Hikaru that I was dancing with. He was a tad bit more assertive than his brother and didn't stop to correct me if I screwed up, which made me scowl. I continued to do what Kaoru told me before but I could feel my head drifting downwards to watch our feet.

"Keep your head up Sempai," Hikaru reprimanded and I slowly lifted my head up to look back into his eyes.

"But it's so hard!" I whined trying to look down again but he caught my chin between his fingers and held my face in place.

"It's not that hard Sempai, you just have to fill the pulse." He said and started to tap lightly onto the back of my hand and the side of my waist. I was gradually getting the hang of it and finally feeling the pulse. I could do it without looking down at the ground and keeping my eyes on my partner. He slowly stopped tapping me and for about five minutes I was dancing effortlessly. That was until Hikaru decided to change direction and reverse step. I tripped over and brought him tumbling with me, laughing his little butt of.

Scowling I shoved him off of my form and sat on my butt with my legs crossed. I folded my arms over my chest and stuck my tongue out at him. He only gave me a coy grin and hopped off the floor sticking a hand out for me to grab. I looked at him for a moment before snatching his hand in my and hefting myself up.

"Jerk." I muttered to him and felt someone jump on my back, clinging around my neck. I looked over my shoulder to see who it was, even though it was pretty obvious.

"You were so good Ana-chan! You have to dance with me next at the party, ne?" He said in a bubbly voice while hugging me super tight around the neck. I loosened his arms from around me and smiled softly.

"Hmm, if I can go Honey then yes I'll dance with you next…let's just hope I don't fall again." I muttered to myself sending Hikaru a dirty glare. He only smirked and went over to harass Tamaki.

"Yay! Will you dance with Usa-chan and Takashi too?" He asked jumping down off of me and bouncing up and down. I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach just thinking about dancing with the tall strong boy but I bit my blush down. Luckily I was saved from answering his question by the blazing bell.

* * *

><p>It was finally the end of a long day and I was ready to go home. Though when I got home I knew I had to change into something comfortable and get ready to go back out to Vic's Pâtisserie. I knew I wouldn't mind it much if it hadn't been such a long day and I didn't have a crap load of homework to do. We wouldn't get home till about eight or nine tonight which means I would be up doing homework till after midnight. Sighing I gathered my things and was about to head for the door when some grabbed my hand and pulled me back.<p>

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even say goodbye to Honey or Mori. Blinking I looked down to see a very confused Honey. Mori walked up behind him with both of their bags swung over his shoulder. I let a deep breath out and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry! I was zoned out in my thoughts. But I have to go Honey so I'll see you tomorrow." I said and tried to pull my hand away from his. He pouted his lip out and his grip on my hand tightened.

"Where are you going? Are you not coming to the club today? Takashi and I will be sad if you don't come, ne?" Honey asked and looked up at Mori with big sad eyes. Mori looked down at him before looking back at me. His handsome, blank face didn't change but I could see a speck of curiosity strike in his eyes.

"Un." Mori answered with a nod of his head. I blushed and laughed sheepishly. Bending down to Honey's level I ruffled his hair and sent him a cheerful smile.

"Let's make a deal, k?" I asked my pinky finger. He looked down at it for a few seconds before hooking his with mine.

"K?" He asked waiting for me to continue my offer.

"Tomorrow I will be one of the first people at the club door and I will let you guys be my designated host for the whole day. I'll also stay until after the club is over and cleaned up for closing, if you guys will let me." I said smiling a kind smile. His face perked up and he started to bounce up and down.

"Do you really mean that Ana-chan?" He asked, a wide grin spreading on his face. I nodded and placed my hand to my heart.

"You have my word." I said giving him a closed eyes smile. He broke the pinky links and jumped up in the air, landing on Mori's shoulders. He hugged him tightly giggling like a little kid.

"You hear that Takashi? She's gonna stay with us tomorrow!" Honey exclaimed like a happy puppy. Smiling I got up from my crouched position and held my pinky out to Mori. He slowly stuck his pinky out and linked it with my. It took everything out of me not to squeal at how small my pinky was compared to his. Heck, his whole hand was bigger than both of my put together.

"Un." Mori said in his one word or syllable answer. A small smile threatened to break free on his face and I could help but let my smile get bigger, happy that I could at least get some kind of emotion to show on the big giant's handsome face. Swinging my bag over my shoulder I turned from them, heading out of the door. Looking back over my shoulder I waved to them with a relaxed expression on my face.

"Chao!" I said and headed toward the main corridor to wait for Vic to get here. I knew that it would be about five to ten minutes until he got here. He always loved to wait until the last minute to get to a certain destination. Amaya was at her club practice and Erika was going to pick her up once they ended. That just leaves me in the hands of my crazy, job loving Uncle. And God knows who at his work place. _I have this strange, aching feeling that my day has only just begun. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One last thing, after chapter eight and nine there will be lots more host club and interaction among my OC and the Cannon's. Just trying to get most of the important stuff out of the way then weave in Luciana's plot with the Ouran plot. Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are welcomed. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Today was my fourth day at school and I'd have to say I was getting used to it more and more. Of course I still got lost sometimes if I ever wandered off on my own without one of the seniors glued to my side, yet, it was better than the first day I was here. I wasn't wandering into other classrooms anymore and I seemed to know exactly where I was going, most of the time. At the moment, one of those times wasn't now. I was lost and it felt as if I was stuck in a maze. The pink décor was engulfing me with every step I took and I cursed at myself for not taking the seniors offers.<p>

_"Ana-chan! Let's go eat some cakey together and then go watch Haruhi-chan dance," Honey said, smiling brightly. I had a feeling that that smile would always cheer me up if I was having a terrible day. Smiling back, I nodded my head in agreement at his offer._

_"Alright Honey, as long as I don't have to dance again," I said rolling my eyes and shuddering at my thoughts from yesterday. I think I would personally strangle the twins if they tried tripping me again. Honey stopped and turned to me with a pouty look on his face._

_"But Ana-chan, you need more practice. Takashi and I will practice with you, ne?" he said, looking back at the quiet as usual Mori. Looking up at him, he nodded his head with his normal one syllable answer. Sighing, my shoulders slumped forward, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get out of this. I've learned from the few days that I was here that when any of the boys wanted something, they were determined to achieve it, no matter what._

_"Fine, fine, just let me run to the restroom first and then I'll meet you guys over there," I said, pulling my hand away from Honey. He just latched onto my pants leg and gave me a curious look._

_"We'll take you," he said simply as he started too walked in the direction of were the restroom would be. Chuckling under my breath, I shook my head, pulling him back to me before ruffling his hair._

_"I'm a big girl," I said with a playful wink, "I can use the bathroom myself," I said, turning on my heels and walking down the hall. Before they were able to say a word I was I was out of earshot and I hoped they just went on to the refectory. _

_Sighing out, I placed my hands a top my head and looked up at the decorated ceiling. I had so much to do today with so little time. Yesterday was a complete and utter hell for me since I had to try several different new receipts and screwed every-single-one of them up. My uncle chewed my ass out before just giving up on me and sending me home. Yesterday he more than pissed me off. Sometimes he has very high-standards, especially when it comes to his work, and he expected me to be perfect after my first try._

_That's exactly why I didn't like going to his work place. It's always very hectic there and that just makes his stress level even higher, then he wants to take it out on me when I make a mistake. I didn't really appreciate it and I made my point known. The tension in the house was heavy and Erica and Amaya tried their best to ease it down. I made it clear that I was ignoring him and he made it perfectly clear that he was ignoring me. And that's was fine by me._

_Sighing, I couldn't help but think how silly both of us were being. I swear, sometimes, we act more like siblings than uncle and niece. I'm hoping that today when I go back to finish up my training he'll be more level-headed and patient with me. Despite my so called __**natural talent **__or so he calls it; I'm still entitled to make mistakes, just like he does._

_Just thinking about this whole situation I could feel a rising headache forming in my forehead and traveling in between the bridge of my nose. Shaking my head, I slowly came back to reality and looked around my surroundings. I was shocked to see that I ended up all the way in another wing of the school. Mouths slightly agape, I looked around trying to see if I found anything familiar but everything looked the same. This is sometimes why I hate my one-tracked mind._

"Yes, and that is how I found myself in this ridiculous situation," I said mumbling under my breath bitterly. The bad thing is, is that now I really do have to use the bathroom. Before, I was just trying to get some air away from the smaller clingy senior and the tall stoic senior before I was handed to the rest of the host club. Was a bit of Luciana time a little too much to ask for? I was gradually getting tired of walking around aimlessly; not knowing if I should turn left or right or just keep on going straight.

Stopping my endless journey, I placed my head on the wall and start to bash it in repeatedly. Me and my terrible sense of direction, me and my wandering mind, me and wanting to get some Luciana time, me and this stupid big ass school; each phrase was accompanied with swift head hitting the wall and my body sinking to the floor, perching on my bum. Pulling my legs toward my chest I let out a tired sigh. The day wasn't even over yet and I was slowly being drained of all of my energy.

Cradling my head between my knees, I didn't notice when footsteps slowly pitter-pattered down the hall. I was way too busy wallowing in my sorrow of being lost to realize that my savior had come. I didn't look notice until I opened my eyes to look down at the floor, seeing brown loafers. Blinking my eyes, my gaze slowly trailed up to meet a face of a friend that I was more than happy to see. There was confusion written on her face before her angel's voice spoke to me.

"Luciana, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked, head slightly tilted to the side in wonder. I hoped up from the floor and immediately hugged her around the shoulders, fake sobs leaving my lips. I felt her body stiffen as she unsurely patted my back, her confusion only growing. Pulling back, I wiped imaginary tears from my eyes.

"Haruhi, you have no idea how happy I am to see you," I gushed, plopping my hands on my hips and jutting it out to the side. Haruhi chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"I'm glad, I think. But why are you out here anyway?" she asked again as I inspected my nails with a look of embarrassment on my face.

"Well, I was sorta looking for the bathroom, ended up thinking random things, and…" I explained to her simply, trailing off at the end of my sentence. She studied me for a moment before a grin broke out on her face.

"You got lost, didn't you?" she asked, humor clearly in her face. Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms over my chest, staring at her blankly.

"No…" I said stubbornly. Haruhi only chuckle and grabbed my arm, dragging me with her.

"Sure sempai, sure. It's ok, I get lost sometimes too," she said and pulled me down the hall to where I was hoping the bathroom was.

* * *

><p>Satisfied that my bladder was finally emptied, I stood at the sink, washing my hands thoroughly. Looking in the mirror I could see and feel my eyes slowly starting to tear up. Squinting my eyes shut I was hoping that that would kill the irritation in my eye. My contacts were starting to be a really big bother and I needed to put them back in the solution.<p>

Sighing, I tried my hands and walked out of the bathroom, eyes still watering. My eyes were red and had this really weird dry feeling. As I walked out of the bathroom, Haruhi was standing by the wall waiting for me to come out. When she heard the door open, she looked in my direction. She took in my appearance with a slight frown on her face, worried that something was wrong. She walked over to me quickly, putting a small hand on my arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern shadowing in her light voice. Chuckling, I bobbed my head up and down.

"Yeah, my contacts are just being a pain in my ass," I said, rolling my eyes with a shake of my head, "You wouldn't mind coming back to my class to get my glasses, would you?" I asked, looking down at the girl who was a few feet shorter than me.

"I don't mind," she said simply and turned around, leading us the way back. I would have thought of going the other way. Once again, my sense of direction sucked. I smiled slightly to myself as I followed behind her without complaint. We were shrouded in silence, but, it was a comfortable silence. It seemed like we didn't have to try and force a conversation and I liked that. I was never really the type of person that enjoyed talking to every person I just met, and I was glad that she was trying to strike up any discussion.

Looking at the young girl in front of me, I saw that she had almost a boyish walk; yet, it still had a sense of femininity about it. I could only imagine how many guys would be after her if she actually dressed like a female and grew her hair out. The light and aura around her spoke wonders. She seemed to have a very oblivious nature surrounding her, something that most people of the male gender seemed to appreciate. Through, I understood that there was more to her than meets the eye.

"Hey, Haruhi?" I called, walking up to her to pace by her side. She looked up at me, kind look shinning in her big brown eyes. "How did you get used to all of this?" I asked, curious about how she seemed nonchalant about everything around her. I knew that with club members like hers this must have taken a lot of effort.

"I haven't actually gotten used to it all. I just tend to ignore most of it," she said and looked up at the décor of the hall. "In all actuality, I've only been at Ouran for a week and a half," she said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Tilting my head to the side, I looked at her in disbelief. She acted to calm and cool only to have been here for such a small amount of time. "Wow, you sure adjust to things fast. My head is still wheeling and I've been here for a few days," I said in awe, shaking my head at her. She just laughed quietly and as I looked up, I saw that we had entered a very familiar hallway. At least as familiar it could be when almost each hall looked the same.

Looking up at the name tags for each room, a little ways up I saw the name tag for my classroom. Sending her a small look in gratitude, I darted into the room, sauntering over to my desk. I was pleased to see that the teacher wasn't in the room, likely on her lunch break just like everyone else. Though, I didn't really care, as long as she wasn't here trying to ruin my life with her non-conventional punishments.

Opening the top of the desk, I rifled through the contents inside looking for the specific item I came here for. I threw my notebook to the side, looking under it to see if my solution case was under it. Sadly it wasn't and I opted to rummaging through other things. Finally, I found the solution and quickly took the irritating contact lenses from my eye, submerging them into the liquid. Once again, I shuffled through the contents of the desk. Finding my glasses case and placing the black, squared framed glasses onto my face.

Satisfied that things weren't blurry anymore, I placed the contacts in the desk and closed it shut. Glancing up at the clock, I saw that we at least had ten minutes left to eat lunch. Gazing outside at the spot near the tree, I longed to just go out there and bask in the sun. I wonder if Haruhi would join me, if not that was perfectly fine. Letting out a deep sigh, I walked back out into the hallway to see Haruhi standing there were I left her.

"You look different wearing glasses," she said as I walked over to her. Raising a keen eyebrow, I stopped in front of her.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, unsure if I looked bad in glasses. I hardly ever wore them, only in times like these when my contacts were being annoying.

She seemed to see the distress on my face and quickly shook her head. "No, no, you just look more professional," she said, smile on her face. I laughed at her sentiments, shaking my head and grabbing her arm, dragging her with me. I would have never thought I looked professional.

"Ah, well thanks I suppose," I spoke with a pause, "I was wondering, did you want to ditch the guys for today and head outside with me?" I asked, looking down at her hopefully. She seemed to think this over for a second before nodding her head rapidly. I once again laughed; understanding that no matter how calm she acted the host club drove her crazy.

"I would love that…I don't think I can sit through anymore of Tamaki's foolishness," she said deadpanning.

"I thought you would be more worried about the twins," I inquired.

"…That too," she said, laughing quietly. I laughed with her, thinking about how much of a hand full they could all be.

"Did you want to go get your lunch? Or have you already eaten?" I asked, not wanting to steal her away for a valuable lunch. Believe me; if I wasn't so anxious to see sunlight at the moment, I think I could eat almost anything right about now. I was so angry with Vic that I hardly ate anything this morning and Erika had to take Amaya and I to school today.

"I already ate, how about you?" She asked in return. I shook my head at her question.

"I haven't eaten anything, but I need my freedom," I said, grabbing her arm and dragging her outside towards the door. I was pleased to see that there was a door to the left of the hall. I had common sense to figure that it led to that lovely tree were the sun hit it perfectly. Or that's what I assumed at least. Walking outside, I was thrilled to see that my assumption was correct. The tree was indeed standing tall in all of its glory. A small squeal left my lips as I sped up my steps, Haruhi in tow. She laughed at my excitement and I blushed lightly.

Reaching the tree, I immediately sat down, tapping the ground beside me for Haruhi to sit down. She did so willingly and crossed her legs under her. I stretched my legs out and let out a soft groan, leaning against the tree. I looked up at the sky and watched the clouds changing shapes with a relaxed expression on my face. The sun was shining down brightly and it was warm on my skin. I couldn't help but close my eyes for a brief moment and suck in the rays. It felt so great to get out of that stuffy building full of stuck up people.

I figured that this would be my weekly revenue and perhaps Haruhi could join me. She seemed more at peace that what I was; maybe because she's been here longer and never got the chance to sneak away. I wondered if the others were looking for us, because if they were, I really hoped they didn't find us. Being stuck with six guy's everyday was quite hard. Sometimes, girls just needed time to themselves, even if one of the girls was cross-dressing as a male.

"How are your dance lessons going?" I asked her, eyes still close and soaking up the serene atmosphere.

"Don't remind me…I was afraid to go into the refectory today in fear that they would drag me into the music room for more _practice,_" she explained her frustrations and I could hear the slight contempt in her voice. I giggled softly before peeking a single eye open to look over at her.

"That bad, huh?" I commented at her dissatisfaction. She looked over at me and gave me a deadpanned look.

"You have no idea…and Kasugazaki-Sempai keeps flirting with me," she said and hung her head, frustrated. Laughing, I reached out, smoothing her hair teasingly.

"That's what you get for dressing like a boy my dear," I said, cheeky grin on my face. She lightly knocked my hand away feeding into my playfulness.

"It's a lot easier. I can really care less if I dress as a guy or girl. I'm just happy I actually got a scholarship to this school," she explained, uncrossing her legs and pulling them up to her chest. "How come you choose to wear the male uniform?" she asked after a brief pause.

"Eh? I hope you didn't expect me to wear that damn yellow thing they call a dress," I spoke, looked at her in horror. She simply raised her eyebrow at me and gave me a slight incredulous look.

"I don't think I have a comment…" she said trailing off looking at me weirdly. I just gave her a huge smile and winked at her. "Why did you decide to move here?" she asked after another moment of silence. I looked away from her, looking at the sky again before humming out.

"I have a certain dream that lead me here," I said simply, leaving room for her to ask more questions if she wanted to.

She seemed to get my opened ended sentence and continued. "What kind of dream is it?" she asked, gazing up at the sky with me.

"To put it simply, I want to become a pastry chef when I get older and my uncle is helping me," I explained, closing my eyes again and leaning it against the tree. My statement seemed to perk her interest because I heard her shuffling beside me.

"Who's your uncle?" she asked, a bit unsurely, wary that I may not want to answer the question. An airy laugh escaped my lips and I glanced over at her. I didn't seem the harm in telling her because I believed she wouldn't go all fan-girl over my uncle like other females did when I told them. There could be a chance of luck that she didn't even know who he was. Yet, I'm surprised the last name didn't give anything away yet.

"Victor Adrian Oliveria," I said, giving his full name which he normally goes by in the professional business. I saw a brief look of recognition flash through her eyes and she just nodded her head at the information.

"How come you don't like telling people?" she said curious at my notation. I shrugged my shoulders with a thoughtful expression on my face. I just transferred to this school so it was quite refreshing not having to hear the constant reminder of Vic being my uncle. I was just another individual that came to this school that no one in particular cared about-a low class commoner to them.

"Well, I guess it's just a habit not to reveal that little _secret,_" I started, mulling over my words, "At my old school, when people found out about Vic, mostly girls fawned over him," I explained. "Most people pretended to be my friend because I was related to someone _famous,_" I paused rolling my eyes at the thought. "I suppose I was just tired of it all and decided not to tell anyone anymore, especially when I had to transfer to another school because of the problem," I finished with a light sigh.

"I don't particularly think you'd have to worry about that here. Everyone is so obsessed with themselves to worry," she said, smile warm and reassuring.

"I suppose you're right. I never really thought of it like that, but, let's still keep this a secret between you and me," I suggested with a soft smile. She nodded with a secretive smile on her face. I was glad that I was finding a friend in Haruhi. She was so easy to talk to and actually unwind with. It's like I didn't have anything to worry about.

"We should come out here more often," she spoke after silence set in once again.

"Yeah! Maybe once a week?" I asked eagerly that she had thought of the same thing I had minutes ago. She seemed startled at my eagerness, but nodded sheepishly anyway.

"That sounds perfect actually," she said and before either of us got to say anything more. The bell rang, sounding throughout the entire school. Sighing, I hopped up from the ground and stuck my hand out for Haruhi to grasp. She did so gratefully and I hefted her nimble form up. We said our goodbyes and I told her that I wouldn't be at the club today. As we parted ways, I felt rejuvenated and ready to tackle the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>After my conversation with Haruhi, the rest of my day passed like a breeze. Of course as soon as I got back into the class room I was tackled by Honey and bombarded with his cute face, inquiring where exactly I had gone. He wasn't very happy when he found out I had basically ditched them for Haruhi's company and he clung to me until Mori detached the small male from my form. Now the last of the day's minutes were ticking by and Honey kept a keen eye on me, trying to make sure I wouldn't just bolt out of my seat and leave them there.<p>

I had to admit, it was adorable that he became so attached to something in only a few days. Perhaps it was just a phase and soon he would bore of me? I hoped that wasn't it because I actually enjoyed his company.

Soon enough, the last minute struck on the clock and the bell rung, release the inhabitants of the school to roam free. Sighing out in relief, I quickly packed away my things and was rushing towards the door when something attached itself to my leg. Pausing mid-step, I looked down into the innocent amber eyes that belonged to none other than Honey. I looked down at him in confusion.

"You're coming with us, right Ana-chan?" he asked, happy smile on his face. For a moment I had no idea what he was talking about until it hit me. The promise I made to him yesterday. My mouth opened agape and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I had forgotten all about it. Honey seemed to see my distress and frowned. I felt another presence come up behind me and I glanced over my shoulder to see Mori, stoic as ever.

"Crap," I muttered before bending down to Honey, "I totally forgot about that. Look, I _really _have to be somewhere today and I didn't know I wouldn't be free today. I was supposed to be, but it just didn't work out that way," I explained as best as I could. I saw his face fall and I felt bad for making a promise that I couldn't keep.

"Are you sure you can't stay for a little bit?" He asked, small tears beading in the corner of his eyes. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and quickly fished it out, reading the text message that I got. I showed it to Honey, giving him evidence that I had to go. It, of course, was a text from Vic saying that he was outside.

"I'm positive," I said and watched him hang his head. Mori reached over and gently picked Honey up, holding him in his arms. I got up and looked up at Mori, thinking that he would be disappointed in me, yet, he just gave me a small look of understanding. I was glad that he wasn't upset with me; I was already upset enough with myself for not remembering.

Sighing, I reached out towards Honey and turned his head in my direction. He had a small pout on his face so I knew he wasn't upset, more sad that I couldn't come. "Mitsukuni, I'm sorry I can't come today. I'm sad too because I really wanted to come," I said, cradling his face in my hands.

"Really?" he asked perking up. I nodded my head with a small smile on my face.

"And I don't want to see you sad, because when you're sad, I'm sad," I explained with a small pout forming on my lips. Honey frowned at this before reaching out and pinching my cheek like he did the other day.

"Okay, Ana-chan. But you have to make it up to Takashi and me, ne?" He said with a nod of his head as he glanced up at Mori. I followed his gaze and saw a small smirk on Mori face. I blushed at the look, startled that he could actually change his facial expressions.

"An, we'll think of something Luciana," Mori retorted and I could have sworn my heart skipped a few beats. I looked at him with wide eyes and my mouth slightly hanging open. He just spoke a whole sentence. Not just a one syllable sound. A whole five worded sentence.

"You can talk!" I exclaimed, eyes still wide with shock. Honey giggled while Mori simply raised an eyebrow at me before his facial expressions disappeared. I pouted at this before Honey pulled on my cheek again.

"If you don't leave, won't you be late?" Honey asked, with concern on his face. I wanted to tell him that if Mori talked again I would totally ditch my uncle, but, alas that probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to say. Sighing, I could feel my nose flare slightly and I nodded my head.

"See you guys tomorrow," I said, smiling before walking out of the door. Mori sent me a small wave and I waved back before I disappeared around the corner.

Making my way down the hall, I dodged all of the students that were currently leaving just like I was. When some of them bumped into you they had the nerve to look at me like I was in the wrong. Some were courteous enough to apologize and keep on their way. Shaking my head, I made it out to the main entrance, walking out of the wide double doors and out into the court yard. Looking around, I saw my uncles cherry red car and headed over towards it.

Reaching the car, I opened the back door and threw my crap in. Hopping into the front seat, I buckled my seatbelt and then we were off. Neither of us said anything to the other, still upset about what happen yesterday. He was angry because I messed up a recipe and I was angry because he wasn't even listening to me when I tried to explain how I screwed up. If he wasn't so busy fussing at his other employees because of his frustrations, then perhaps I wouldn't have screwed up.

The tension in the car was so thick that it could be cut with a dull knife. He kept his eyes on the road and I kept my eyes facing the window. Watching houses then stores start to pass us by. There were many people walking on the sidewalks to get to where they needed to, most with bags in their hands from stores they had gone shopping at.

I could admit that our little argument was a little bit childish but he's actually older than me so perhaps he should be more ashamed of himself. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him fidgeting in his seat and I saw him look my way. Being the stubborn person I am, I still kept my eyes in the direction of the window. I heard him sigh and knew he was about to break.

"How was your day?" He asked, quietly, not wanting to completely get rid of the silence in the car.

"Good," I said shortly, only giving him a glance. There was a brief pause where neither of us said a word.

"Look, Luciana, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have blown up at you yesterday," he said after a while. I glanced at him to see how sincere he was and that he actually regretted yelling at me. Looking back out of the window, I sighed. This has been going on since yesterday afternoon and truthfully, I can't really stay mad for long. It gets harder and harder as time goes on.

"Truthfully, I'm not sorry for messing up, because I think mistakes make you better. Yet, I suppose I'm sorry for yelling back at you," I said, lips pursed as I turned away from the window. He laughed at my sentiments and just shook his head.

"You're right and I promise things will be better today," he said, pulling up to his fairly petite bakery. The building that we were in front of was one of his local franchises and the one he spent the most time at since he lived in the town. This small place got a lot of business as well and booked many catering jobs. I suppose Vic's face being on TV and billboards did help with his smaller businesses. Perhaps winning national championships either in 1st or 2nd place helped as well. Whatever it was none of his bakeries got any rest.

Climbing out of the car, I walked beside Vic into the building. He held the door open for me and I walked in, the warm air hitting my face. The smell of bake goods wafted into my nose and I could feel my mouth began to water. I could smell chocolate, vanilla, and fruity scents all flooding towards me. As the bell on the door chimed, the employees all look up to greet us. I waved at each one of them, seeing that they were quite busy, so, I didn't bother them any further.

The inside of the shop was beautiful. A chrome interior of slivers and gold's decorated the area. Despite the shop being quaint, it was a two story building. Yet, the room at the top was quite small, only enough room to place the goods on display. At the top was a rectangular window which could be seen from outside. The upstairs display was for clients being catered to come and see what the shop had. They each got to filter upstairs and gaze at all of the treats, picking what they wanted on the menus.

There were displays on the main floor as well. Featuring most of the same things with other treats added, things that would be affordable to anyone. That's the thing I loved about my uncle. He made sure that everyone got a sweet treat, no matter how much they were _supposed _to cost. He understood people situations since my mother and he were raised a rich salary, only average.

There were two pillars, each one holding up the top floor. Then there were the long rectangular display tables and registers situated to the far back of the room, leaving enough space for employees to move around. Behind the display tables were two doors on each side of the room. One was where all of the baking to place and the other room was like a lounge.

I headed behind the counter to get my apron when someone grabbed my arm. Turning around, I gave the person an inquisitive look, only to see that it was Vic. He had a light smile on his face as he shook his head, taking the apron off of me.

"You won't be baking today. I need you to draw plans for the function," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the lounge room. He closed the door behind us and grabbed a sketchbook off of the small bookshelf in the room. He then placed it onto the table and grabbed a pencil before sitting down. He gestured for me to sit down and I did so, sitting across from him on the round table.

"Alright, so you have a wonder imagination," Vic started, opening the sketchbook to a blank page, "which is why I need you to draw the designs for next week's function," he said, handing me the sketchbook. I blinked up at him and nodded my head slowly.

"It would be helpful to know exactly what this function is so that I could draw a theme for it," I said, drawing light lines on the paper so I could keep my designs as straight as possible. Vic smirked lightly, leaning back in his seat with his hands resting on top of his head.

"Oh yeah, I never told you did I?" he inquired. I rolled my eyes at this and snorted.

"No shit, otherwise I wouldn't have asked," I said, deadpanning at him.

"Come now my little bunny, you shouldn't be so hostile towards me," he said and narrowly dodged the extra pencil I threw at him. This time he rolled his eyes and lean his elbows on the table.

"Okay, okay…I didn't tell you beforehand because I knew you would probably turn the offer down," he said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"…and that's supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You know that dance Ouran is having? Well, the principal asked for me to cater for it," he said, sighing with a bored expression on his face. I froze in my seat at his words. Of course when I thought I was getting out of going to that darn dance, my uncle would go and ruin all of that. My nose flared slightly and I looked at him in disbelief. Then something hit me. The look Kyouya gave me that day and the endless questions that he asked made perfect sense now.

"I'm assuming you'll be at the party next week." His voice rang out hitting my ears as more of a statement then a question. I paused in my tracks and looked back at him, eyebrow raised.

_"It depends on what day it is Mr. Creeper…I may be busy." I said and mentally cursed myself for calling him that instead of his name. I metal filter is not working at the moment, I feel too low on energy. This means it's time to take my second dose of iron for the day, but did I bring my pills. No, because I didn't think I would still be at school._

_"Busy? With what may I ask Miss Camara?" He asked looking up from what he was writing with a ever growing smirk adorning his face. Either smirking is a past time for him, he likes getting under my skin, or he knows something I don't. I think it maybe all three, but the most dominate is that latter. Frowning I studied his face hoping it would give something away but it didn't._

_"Somewhere away from you, hopefully." With that said I turned on my heels and walked away. A soft chuckled lulled into my ears and I glanced over my shoulder again to see him writing._

_"Nice talking with you Miss Camara, __**I'll see you around**__." His voice once again rang out hitting me smack in the face. Gritting my teeth I hummed out in thought. He definitely knows something that I don't, which is really unfair. I don't know how he does it but I don't like him knowing stuff about me before I do._

Kyouya knew that I would have to come before I even did. How he always knew such information I would never understand but it pissed me off that he was playing mind games with me that day. He was probably laughing his ass off right about now because of my lack of knowledge. Sighing in defeat, I let my head fall to the table with a loud thump. Luciana: 2 Kyouya: 2

Groaning, I knew that something in the decorations would have to be pink. Just when I thought I would finally get away from all the pink for just a little bit, it follows me in my most comfortable place. I banged my head on the table and kept muttering 'I hate pink', 'I hate Kyouya', 'I hate this so-called dance' in a monotonous voice. Vic could do nothing but laugh at me and he reached his hand out, ruffling the hair on my head. Pausing in my 'I hate' speech, I sent him a pointed glare.

"I hate you Vic," I said halfheartedly, mumbling into the table with another groan.

"Love you too Bunny."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, this chapter is longer overdue, by what, a month? I apologize for the delay, for some reason I just haven't felt like writing anything lately. I think it was because I wasn't sleeping properly and I may be right. Last night I actually went to sleep and woke up wanting to write. Who knows, whatever it was, I'm happy to be writing again. -Shrugs-**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review! :) I also want to thank all of those that have favorited the story, me as an author, and for following the story. It means so much. **

**Thank you to**_**: animatedgemini, Ashlyn Braere, bassethound12, bored411, dark chocolate thunda, DarkMajix, Escape to Ouran, FallenAngel205, KateDark, kbomb234, mbinns, mille aarstrup, R. , Silentmidnightdeath, SleepingComfortably, Talonxdreamer, Teddy1994, Thelightineverydark, TykiPyon, V-Fly-Trap, Whispers-of-Enternal-Moon-Mist, Who cares711, Xeniz,, Akai-e-no-hana, anifreakazoid, Ashika04, Christinopher, DarknessPwnsLight, Dragonaia DreamerJess, Edward Cullen's Girl, GeniusPineapple, Gurlindacornr, .ninja159, ivyslade, JammerToTheRescue, Jinxed just in Time, KateDark, Linda Chicana, lysia1982, MistGirl1423, Moonlighshadow0821, Moonlight Calls, moonlight phonex101, radioactivepenguin13, Ren Takeda, Renrinrin, Shan-Shan XP, xXDiMeXx, and xXxDragonxPhoenixXx.**_

**Moonlight Calls: Lol, thanks. I was feeling kind of random that day and decided to throw the most random song in. Glad you liked. :)**

**Escape to Ouran: Yes, yes, my dear friend. That was a very long review, but I enjoyed every minute. I believe I straightened this up with you already about the Chao and Ciao. I was in a Spanish mood that day and decided to spell it the Spanish way. Sorry again for the confusion. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. :D**

**Ashlyn Braere: Thanks! I try my best when I'm making OC's because I know most people don't like them. Yet, I enjoy them. :3**

**Thelightineverydark: Thank you! I didn't notice that she wasn't predictable; I just go with the flow of things. :D**

**(D'aww, thanks Thelightineverydark. I will try my best. -Blush-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>A soft yawn passed my lips as I walked into the schools building. I've been at Ouran for almost two weeks now and still the structure of the school ceases to surprise me. It was a beautiful Friday morning and also the day of the dance. Since the start of this week, I haven't been able to relax or do anything. Honey was still disappointed that I wasn't able to come to the club and I just wanted to get this stupid function over with so I could ease his disappointment.<p>

The weekend was a living hell for me. I was stuck at the shop the entire time, doing nothing but designing spreads and making decorations for the sweets. I hardly had any down time just to myself. I didn't know that it would be so much trouble just to host one party. I often wondered how Vic did it without cracking at some point. This is why I just wanted to get the day and night over with so I could start a new tomorrow.

It was still quite early in the morning so only those with club activities were here at the moment. This is why I once again had to get up early to come to school. Amaya had some club meeting today and both Vic and Erica had to go into their shops early. This left me in the middle of missing school and having make up work or getting to the school early, having nothing to do. I picked the latter unfortunately. Now I was roaming the hallways trying to pass the time away until the other students arrived.

I figured I would head back outside to the place I found the first day I attended this school. Humming, I trekked back outside to one of the many courts, trying to remember were the fountain was. My navigation skills have gotten a ton better and I was getting used to this big place gradually. A smile quirked upon my face when I found the marble statue of the urinating boy that I always found great humor in. I sat down on the edge of the fountain, looking into the clear blue water.

Looking at my reflection, I pushed my glasses up onto my nose. My contacts were still irritating me so I had to stick to glasses for a while. Not that I minded it too much, I was just wary that the braces and the glasses made me look a little geeky. Rolling my eyes, I splashed the water with my hand, watching my reflection distort itself into a ripple. I was too busy playing in the water that I didn't notice when other individuals arrived.

"Luci-"

"ana!" two voices exclaimed my name and before I even got the chance to look up, two pairs of arms were wrapped around my torso. I gasped, trying not to fall into the water before looking frantically at the pair of twins sitting on each side of me. They each had coy smiles on their faces as they took in my reaction. My heart was pumping like mad as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"What the hell is the wrong with you two?" I asked, taking deep breaths in and out, calming my beating heart.

"Whatcha' doing out here by yourself senpai?" Kaoru asked, cocking his head to the side and giving me a curious expression.

"I almost fell into the fountain," I said simply, nose flaring in annoyance.

"You looked really bored Luciana, don't you want some company?" Hikaru asked, ignoring my comment.

"No, but I would like you to detach yourselves from my person," I said bluntly, trying to get up and walk away. They both tugged down on my form, getting me tightly in their grasp.

"That wouldn't be fun senpai, just play along," Kaoru stated, placing his head on my shoulder and squeezing around my waist tighter.

"Go bother Tamaki or something. That seems like something you two do best…being a bother to people," I mumbled under my breath, reaching out and flicking both of them on the forehead. They flinched lightly, rolling their eyes at me.

"I can't believe you would say something like that," Kaoru said, placing his free hand up to his mouth and letting out a small sob.

"Yeah, that really hurts our feelings Luciana-senpai," Hikaru sighed dramatically, cowering into the crook of my neck. Eye twitching, an exasperated sigh escaped my full lips.

"I'll hurt more than just your feeling in about five seconds," I said, sadistic smile lingering on my features. They both quirked an eyebrow at me in humor.

"Just give up Luci, your features are to adorable for us to be scared of you," Hikaru said, poking me in the cheek. Sighing, I rose from where I was perched and turned to walk away. Yet, I wasn't even able to take a clear step before a pair of arms were wrapped around my shoulders, keeping me in place.

"Can't you guys ever leave me alone?" I asked, deadpanning as I looked back at the twins. It was so creepy how identical they look; I couldn't even tell who they were half of the time. Mostly, I just wing it and hope my choice was the right one. Glancing at each other, they smirked at me before shaking their heads.

"Sorry, no can do. Boss actually asked us to come and fetch you," Kaoru spoke up, grabbing my arm and us towards one of the many entrances to the school. Frowning, I tried pulling my arm from his grasp, but it was no use sadly.

"Wait, how did he even know I was here?" I asked, stopping short, only to be pushed from behind. Scowling over my shoulder at Hikaru, I turned my attention back towards Kaoru. He had a small smirk breaching his features and I just knew that I wasn't going to enjoy the answer.

"Well, it wasn't actually Tamaki who spotted you," Hikaru stated, "You can thank Kyouya-senpai for that."

"He can see you from the window," Kaoru commented, pointing up at the offending place where I viewed a tuff of blonde peeking out down at us. Beside the blonde haired male was the glasses wearing fend that often made my life a living hell. I did a double take, looking from the window back at the twins who looked quite satisfied with themselves.

Luciana: 2—Kyouya: 3

* * *

><p>I was unwillingly hauled throughout the fairly vacant academy, with one of each auburn haired twin joined at the hip. They refused to let me walk for myself— wary that I would wander off away from them and enjoy the thirty minute time period that was left before class begun. It was actually a really tempting offer that I would love to take if I wasn't being treated like a criminal with my two wardens.<p>

"Cheer up senpai," Hikaru said, grabbing one of my cheeks and squeezing it gently.

"Why should I do that?" I asked, deadpanning at him and trying to shake his hand away from my face. He just held my skin in an iron grip, refusing to let go, all the while with a coy smile easing upon his face.

"You'll get to have all of us to yourself," he said.

Another sneaky hand shadowed across my face and Kaoru took my upturned nose between his fingers, gently swinging my head from side to side. "Well, actually, we have clients this morning," he explained coyly. This came to a slight shock to me because I didn't think they entertained their guest before school started. _They must be very dedicated…_

"Oh darn, I suppose I would just be in your way if I go," I said, swerving to get out of their iron clad grasp. Their hands tightened around my limbs as we walked the winding hallways of Ouran Academy.

"Nuh-uh senpai, we can entertain our guest and you all at the same time," Kaoru stated, mischievous smile growing upon his face.

"Skill," Hikaru teased and we approached the third music room door. I only had one more shot of getting out of this mess alive. As soon as the door opened, I would make a mad dash far away from them all…but, I needed some way of distracting them.

"If you guys have guest, how come Mr. Creeper let ya'll go?" I asked, stalling for a little more time. They both glanced down at me and shrugged, as if it were the most boring diversion in the world.

"He sent us to retrieve you and told us to come straight back," Kaoru said.

"No dilly-dallying or getting ourselves into trouble," Hikaru said with another careless shrug. I suppose that made sense. Yet, wouldn't their female clients be upset that their time was wasted?

Shaking those non-important thoughts from my head, I braced myself as the door opened wide. I was hoping that maybe they would let me go as soon as we entered the room, but, they didn't let up until the clubroom door was closed. That was last chance I got to escape and it would be blatantly obvious if I tried to shuffle away now. Sagging my head in defeat, I followed behind the twins.

My green orbs glanced around the room, seeing that it wasn't as in full swing as it normally was—though, it wasn't too vacant either. It seemed to have the right amount of people in it to make it look as if they were all super busy. I also noticed that they weren't dressed in any intricate costumes today like they usually are. It didn't even occur to me until now, even when I conversed with the twins. I must be extremely oblivious…

The twins finally let me go, standing in front of me with their hands place snuggly against their hips. Looking at me with mock stern, they correspondingly stuck their index fingers out at me and swished them from side to side. "Now don't you go anywhere Luciana," Hikaru said, smirking.

"We'll make sure to keep a keen eye on you," Kaoru said, mirroring his brother.

"Now go play," they both said, turning on their heels to go do what they do best: bug the hell out of people. I stood there, frown laden on my face as I crossed my arms over my chest. I could feel my nose flaring a little bit and a pout was prominent upon my lips.

"_Go play, _they said. Huh, what am I supposed to do?" I asked aloud to myself, looking around to see each host was taken. Even Mr. Creeper was busy this go 'round. It seemed that no one even spared me a glance when I was hauled in here. With a snort, I made my way towards a free chair, sitting down and watching over the place. I could wait patiently until one of them were done, then I would hog them to myself so I wouldn't be lonely. _That wasn't a creepy thought at all…_

The room had a rather serene aura today. It seemed as if everyone here was content with what they were doing and was genuinely having a great time. Well, all except me. How do you drag someone unwillingly to their doom and then ignore them the entire time. I felt that there was something wrong with this picture. If I wasn't stuck sitting in this clubroom, I could be doing something else. Like maybe, finishing up the homework that I didn't finish last night.

Though, nothing was stopping me from doing it at this present moment. Reaching down, I literally grabbed a hand full of air. Frowning, I tried grasping at my bag again, only to come up short, like last time. Looking down, sure enough, my ol' fateful bag wasn't sitting beside me. I looked on the other side of the chair, behind it, in front of it, and my sight landed back into its previous place. Nope, still wasn't here. Last time I checked, I had it sitting beside me by the…fountain.

Just before the twins decided to scare the crap out of me then steal me away. A scowl climbed up my face and a tried sigh escaped though my gritted teeth. Let's just hope that it's still there by the time I get out of here. The bag could wait and I guess that meant the homework would have to wait too. Snapping out of my gloom, I looked up as a tall figure approached me. Blinking, I stared into the calm, stoic face of none other than Takashi Morinozuka.

Smiling softly, I founded my hands in front of me before greeting him. "Good morning Mori," I said, surprised that he even came over here. Looking back over to where his table was, I saw that they only had one client at the moment and Honey was entertaining her at the moment.

"An," he greeted back, and I thought that would be the end of it—I didn't mind to much since he wasn't much of a talker, yet, he surprised me by saying more. "How are you today Luciana?" he asked, causally in his deep baritone voice. It was soothing to here since he hardly ever spoke.

"I suppose I'm doing great this morning, until I was kidnapped," I said with a teasing roll of my eyes, "How about you?" I asked. "You don't seem to busy this morning.

Mori nodded his head solemnly, pushing his hands into his pocket. "I don't find it a bad thing that they kidnapped you," he said, a twitch of his lips that looked like a smile. "Mitsukuni is happy that you finally came," he commented, glancing back over at the small senior.

I didn't really know how to take this new talkative Mori and only nodded my head in agreement. "That's the downside of being busy all the time," I said, deadpanning, shuddering at the thought of all the hard work I put in this entire week.

"An," he said, finally reverting back to his one syllable words. A short laugh escaped though my lips, relieved that his attention was somewhat averted from me. Looking back over at the tiny senior, I saw that the client he was once preoccupied with was now getting up to leave, with a dreamy expression plastered across her face.

Shaking my head, I rose from my seat, glancing at the clock seeing that there was ten minutes left until the first bell of the day. I should probably get going and retrieve my things before someone else snatched them up. My sketches for tonight were in that bag and I would be pissed if they went missing. Screw the school books inside the sack.

"Ana-chan!" Honey exclaimed, running towards me and hugging me around the waist. For once, he didn't jump on me and for that I was grateful. Smiling down at the teen that resembled in kid in every fashion, I patted his head, returning the hug.

"Morning Honey, how are you this morning?" I asked, mirroring Mori's earlier question.

"Great! You came to visit me," he said, his aura glowing with happiness. I chuckled almost unsurely. I didn't actually come with free will included, but I shouldn't really tell him that. "Let's go eat lots of yummy treats. I'll even let you hold Usa-chan," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards his table. I stopped him midway—and believe me; it took a lot of strength just to stop this determined teen.

"Actually Honey, I left my stuff by the fountain and I need to go back and get it before the bell rings," I said, glancing back at the clock perched on the wall. Honey titled his head to the side in thought, wide hazel eyes boring into my green ones.

"How come you left it?" he asked. I giggled nervously, reaching up to run my hands through my hair.

"Well, I was so excited to come and see you that I must have completely forgotten," I said, lying through my teeth. There was a low snort and I my gaze snapped over to see Mori with an almost hidden smirk on his face. He was laughing at me—once again, he keeps surprising me.

"Alright, we'll go with you to get it. Right Takashi?" he asked, looking up at his taller companion who just nodded his head in agreement. I laughed, knowing that there wasn't much that I could do to stop this determined teen from following me. I highly doubt that he would let me out of his sight anymore after that little bathroom incident last week.

Clicking my tongue, I saw that all of the guest had already diminished away, getting ready for class and that left the host and myself. The twins looked smug, as usual and I didn't really question it. I didn't want to know what mischief they got themselves it this time. Haruhi was cleaning up her station and also every other station that didn't belong to her. _Some gentlemen they are, making her do that all by herself. _

I faded her way as Honey retrieved his Usa-chan and tried to clean up his station, only to have Mori come up behind him and clean up the further mess made. Shaking my head, I couldn't help but notice just how close they were, they were inseparable and it was adorable. Walking towards her, I reached out for the last tea cup on the table before she got to it.

"Need any help?" I asked kindly, taking some of the plates and display dishes from her hands. She smiled up at me, grateful for the assistance.

"Yeah, thanks senpai," she said, balancing the few items in her hands and leading me towards a small kitchenette. I frowned, taking in an oven, stove, microwave, cupboards, and sink—along with a small island in the middle of the kitchenette.

"Was all this really necessary?" I asked, deadpanning as I placed the plates and cups into the sink to be washed. Haruhi sighed, a look of lost hope on her face.

"Kyouya-senpai had this installed for _ease of service," _she quoted with a role of her eyes.

"Oh, the luxurious' of being rich. Even my uncle isn't this filthy-stinking rich," I said teasingly. Haruhi chuckled before opening the door for us to walk back into the main décor of the club. It seemed that the room was as clean as it was going to get for the time being and everyone was ready to head to class.

"Princess, it was nice of you to grace of presence with your beauty," Tamaki spoke, walking over to me and talking my hand into his. Disentrance clouded my orbs as I looked down at him in disdain. Maybe if he didn't act like such a God-awful player all the time I could deal with him and it didn't help that he enjoyed physical contact. I drew my hand away from his, locking them inside of my pockets so he couldn't reach for them again.

"Nice to see you too Tamaki," I said, glancing over at the glasses wearing menace named Kyouya. "Creeper," I said plainly, not even hiding his nickname any longer. His glasses gleamed as he flashed me a forced smile.

"Ms. Camara," he greeted.

"Well, I suppose I should go get my things. Are you guys ready?" I asked, turning towards Honey and Mori who both looked pleased about something—well, Honey did, Mori just looked as stoic as ever. "What?" I asked, frowning at the look Honey was sending me.

"Tsk tsk Luciana-senpai," Kaoru said sweetly, slinking up behind me.

"What?" I asked again, as confused as ever.

"Hiding secrets from us—we're hurt," Hikaru said, placing his elbow on my shoulder using me as a stand.

"Ana-chan, I wanna taste all of your yummy treats tonight. You'll let me right?" Honey asked, running up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked around the room confused, eyes landing on Haruhi who just shrugged her shoulders. Tamaki looked just as confused as I was and hurt that he was left out of the loop.

"We know who your uncle is," Hikaru said in a sing-song voice, reaching over to poke my cheek. That's when it all made sense. I bet that when I went to help Haruhi with the dishes, Mr. Creeper decided to open his big mouth and tell them, thus, forcing me to have to go to the function tonight.

"Mr. Creeper?" I asked, looking over at him, only to see that he had a smug smirk on his face. His glasses flashed once more until I was able to see his piercing grey eyes once again—they glowed of mischief and triumph.

"Oh! I get it now!" Tamaki exclaimed with a determined look on his face. He had finally figured out what everyone was talking about and wanted to deduce the rest for himself. "Luciana wanted to keep the identity of her uncle a secret because she was afraid we would judge her for her inability to amount to the skill her uncle has. Thus, saddened at the fact that she would never be as great as he is, settled for a lifetime of feigning indifference—trying to create another identity for herself that had nothing to do with her uncle," he alleged, tears pouring down his eyes as he walked over towards me, cupping my face between his hands.

"You poor, poor girl. That's just so sad," he said, sniffling, "You can cry upon the King's shoulder," he said, forcing my head onto his shoulder. Sighing, I pulled away from him, shaking my head in exasperation.

"Wrong," the twins chanted at once, holding up their fingers at their _beloved_ Tamaki. Tamaki paused in his ministrations, frowning at them.

"Wrong, how?" he asked, looking around the room for someone to explain.

"They're right, you're wrong," I said, pulling myself free from them. _ I swear they are going to make me claustrophobic. _"I didn't tell anyone because I didn't think it was important," I specified simply, "and I didn't want to attend this stupid dance," I mumbled under my breath.

"Beg pardon Ms. Camara?" Kyouya, excuse me, Mr. Creeper asked, glancing at me. I smiled innocently, batting my lashes at him.

"Nothing at all Mr. Ootori, just commenting on how much of a saint you are," I said sweetly. _More like a devil but I'll keep my mouth shut for now._

"This means you have no excuse not to dance with us later," Kaoru said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I could still always say no," I stated bluntly and they both sighed, shaking their heads.

"It's cute you think you have a choice," Hikaru said, flicking my nose before grabbing his bag.

"It's creepy you think I'm cute because I have no choice," I countered, still basically making it aware that I lost this little argument.

"You still admitted you have no choice," Hikaru said, grabbing Haruhi by the arm and dragging her away, "come along Haruhi, we have to get to class now," he said walking out.

"See you later Luci-chan," Kaoru said, leaving right behind his twin.

I'm starting to get the sinking feeling now that I've befriended this host clubs inhabitants, that I am losing control of my life and what I do…Is that true? If so, I really didn't sign up for this. I am an independent female that can do what she darn pleases. _I've really gotta stop having these inner conflict conversation…I'm starting to think I'm going crazy._

"Let's go get my belongings before some decides to steal them on a whim," I said, turning to the two male seniors in the room.

"Alright! See you later Kyo-chan and Tama-chan," Honey said, walking up to me and grabbing my hand, leading me out of the room. "We're going to have so much fun later Ana-chan. We can dance and eats lots of sweets and eat lots of sweets and dance," Honey said, tiny body full of excitement as he rambled on and on about tonight's festivities. I zoned out after a few moments, with only one lingering thought on my mind.

Luciana: 2—Kyouya: 4

_I refuse to lose…  
><em>

* * *

><p>Review Replies:<p>

* * *

><p>Sparklefaith: Well, here's the rest of the chapter. Hope the wait was well worth it. :) Thank you so much for reviewing!<p>

bored411: Haha! Thanks! I finally got the chapter out. I hope you like it. (:

camierose: New Reviewer~ Thanks, I'm happy that you like it so far. I hope you like this chapter. :3

FEARFLUFFLY: Yay! New reviewer! Glad you like it so far.

Richie: Updated. :)

dark chocolate thunda: Mori talked more. :) As the chapters progress he'll talk more and more each time.

Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: I'm happy that you think so highly of it. ;) Enjoy the chapter!

firefox6: Thanks! I'm glad that you'll keep reading and I'll definitely keep writing. :)

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, alerted, and added to your favorites. It means so much that you guys are enjoying it so far.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>"You know," a light voice drawled as I felt the bed dip at my feet, "the faster you quit acting like you're asleep, the quicker this gathering will be over," Amaya stated, tapping me on the leg and trying to get me up. It seemed that Vic resorted to his last option: sending Amaya in to bug the living daylights out of me. I groaned, turning over and pulling the blanket over my head. I hoped that if I ignored her long enough she would go away, but that hasn't happened yet.<p>

At times when I was almost into a peaceful slumber, she would shake my leg or bounce on the bed to wake me up. She sighed, crawling closer up the bed until she was sitting on my back. A deep breath left my body at the extra stress upon my person. I wiggled, trying to throw her off of me, but, she stayed firmly planted.

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?" I asked in exasperation, even though I knew exactly what she wanted.

She hummed, poking me on the cheek. "Well, it would be nice if you got your lazy ass up," she said sweetly. I groaned, turning over until she flopped onto the other side of the bed. Stretching, I pushed the covers off of me and dangled my legs over the bed.

"One, I don't even have a dress and two, I'm sleepy," I whined running my hands through my messy bed head. Amaya rolled off of the bed and walked over to my closet. I watched as she skipped happily, seeming to have something plotted in mind. I plopped back onto the bed, relishing in the feeling of the soft mattress under me.

"I had a backup plan," she said and I peeked up at her to see her holding a dress that looked more like her size. I sat up again, confused look on my face. That dress certainly wasn't mine, so how did it get in my closet? She saw the look on my face and smiled widely. "It's my dress, but we're about the same size. You're just a little taller than me," she explained, walking over and placing the dress on my unmade bed.

I reached over, touching the material of the dress. It was really pretty, I had to admit. The dress was a pretty royal purple color with a length that pleated out like a mushroom at the knees. It was a strapless halter with a modest V-shape at the cleavage area. In the middle of the V-shape was a star pendant. The material was smooth to the touch, my fingers slipping over it easily.

"Wouldn't it be a little short on me?" I asked, blinking up at her. She shrugged her shoulders, reaching under the dress' hanger and pulling out black leggings.

"Nothing leggings can't fix," she commented, handing me the fabric. Upon closer inspection I noticed that there was a pattern in the material—it matched the star pendant. The indentions on in leggings were countless stars, weaving in and out of each other. Amaya came prepared…she was really determined to make me go to Ouran's party.

There was no way I could get out of this now, so sighing; I got up from the bed, dress in hand. "You owe me for this," I said walking past her and into the bathroom. I heard Amaya giggling and the sound of the door closing as she exited my room. Closing the bathroom door behind me, I studied my messy hair and my tired eyes. "Time to get to work," I mumbled to myself and placed the dress onto the counter before turning around to start the shower.

* * *

><p>Ouran Academy: A prestigious school created for the most prestigious people. A school that Amaya and I were <em>lucky <em>to ever be attending. Yet, a moments like this where this prestigious school hosted events—courtesy of the host club, I figured my luck was running out.

Standing in front of the large, pink academy, I wrestled with trying to keep the borrowed cocktail dress from riding up. It took me an hour to get ready, though, at first it was only fifteen minutes. What I deemed ready was a quick shower, hair in a ponytail, putting the dress on, and a touch of lip gloss. What Amaya and her mother deemed ready was completely different from my views. They insisted I wear my hair down in its wavy glory with a little bit of make-up to compensate for the dress.

So, instead of my comfortable pony-tail, my hair was clipped to the side—falling in ripples. Instead of my simple lip gloss, there was light blush on my cheeks, mascara, eye-liner, eye shadow, and a rosy lip stick that blended well with my skin. As for shoes, I was going to wear comfortable flats, but, both mother and daughter found out about the five-inch wedges I had hidden in my closet—a gift from one of my close friends that I never thought I would wear.

They even got me to put my contact back in—and that's saying something because they had been irritating me, but they seemed to be fine now.

All-in-all, I was really out of my element. Walking like a robot, trying my best not to fall on my behind, I walked up the stairs of the gala hall. Vic and Amaya were right behind me, soft snickers lingering into the night air each step that I took. I turned around glaring at them and they abruptly stopped with innocent looks on their face. Yet, after a while they couldn't hold their laughter in any longer and the tinkling sounds rushed out all at once.

I blushed, frowning at them and folding my arms over my chest. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing Bunny…it's just you walk like something is stuck up-"Vic started before I cut him off with a groan.

"Can I go home now? I'm tired of making a fool of myself and I just got here," I whined pouting. Amaya walked up to me, light giggles leaving her lips as she tried to calm herself.

"Aw, we're sorry Luci. Just try to relax a little. Walk how you would normally walk in sneakers," she suggested, demonstrating how to do so. Amaya looked stunning in her pale blue cock-tail dress and opened toed crystal heels. She moved with such grace that I knew I would never have—the perks of being a sportsman. If she moved with such fluency on the field it was no wonder how she walked so elegantly.

"Enjoy your night Bunny, you have been relieved of your duties," Vic commented lightly, caressing me around the neck and kissing me on the cheek. "You look stunning, as do you Amaya," he said smiling softly which a look of pride in his eyes. This seemed to calm me down a little and I took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly.

"I'll try not to fall on my face," I mumbled grumpily, pushing the hall's door open.

"That's the spirit!" Amaya exclaimed, locking her arm around mine and leading me foreword. Vic said his goodbyes, having to go and make sure his staff was running smoothly and efficiently and that left the two of us. We walked into the large ballroom and my eyes went wide, taking in the sight. I wouldn't expect any less from such a school like Ouran. The décor of the building was of course, pink like every other part of the school. Yet, it had an elegant feel to it.

There were countless numbers of chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and a bountiful spread that traveled almost half of the room. The entrance way to the stairs was blacked out and it made me wonder what was going to happen. Half of the room was blacked out while the guest chatted amongst themselves.

I studied the patrons of the party and saw that there were mostly girls so far, giggling and squealing to themselves. They were all beautifully dressed, even though I never expected anything less. I felt so out of place because every female there wore such modest, sophisticated dress while my style was a little more casually. I pulled the dress down more, trying to compensate for how short it was. There was a stinging sensation on my hand and my gaze shot up to lock with Amaya's.

"Stop fidgeting around so much. I can tell what you're thinking and you look fine," she said, with a swift nod of her head. Biting my lip, I nodded in agreement, trying to calm my nerves once again. This is exactly why I hated going to gatherings like this. I felt like I would be judged—more so at this congregation and I felt out of place. Where was Haruhi when I needed her the most? I even felt odd around Amaya who had her hair thrown up into a modest, beautifully twisted bun.

I was more of a behind the scenes person. Always hiding behind the things I created or burying my nose inside one of my many sketchbooks. It was what I what I was most used to. Even when I went out with my mom back in the States I was shyer around the individuals that I didn't know.

I didn't have much time to dwell on my insecurities any longer because a hush silence fell out around the entire room. A familiar voice spoke from the speakers and I perked up to listen, wanting to know where it was coming from.

"It is so good to see you here tonight my little lambs," the voice that could only belong to Tamaki spoke flamboyantly. I frowned at his term of endearment and decided as long as he never called me his _little lamb _to my face, I would be perfectly fine. "The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you, welcome," he spoke clearly as the lights flashed on in every different direction.

Tamaki and the rest of the host club members bowed deeply while the remaining chandeliers burst to life and an orchestra began to play relaxing waltz music. The females of the crowd burst into applause and sighs of awe. I rolled my eyes but clapped nonetheless. I had to give credit where it was due; it was quite impressive how much effort they all put into this to create a show.

Each of the host club members were dressed appropriately, not a button or stitch out of place. They all looked suave in their suites and it hurt for me to admit that even Mr. Creeper looked dashingly good.

"As always ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment. So, we invite you do dance to your heart's content," Mr. Creeper spoke, with a charming smile on his face. I started to zone out for a moment, not really interested in what he had to say about the event. I was likely going to be a precious little wallflower and stay out of the public's way.

While Kyouya continued to explain the happenings of the gathering, I took the time to finish admiring what they were all wearing. Tamaki was wearing a full white suit with a pink dress shirt underneath and a purple ascot. It basically mirrored the schools color schema, and I honestly wasn't surprised.

The twin were matching as usual, wearing a checkered vest containing the colors brown, orange and gold. The back of the vest was a solid brown with a decorative buckle towards the middle of the lower half. Around their necks were green bow ties—pretty adorable if I had to say so. Under the vest was a white collared dress shirt and their pants were brown with a seam pleated down the sides.

Mr. Creeper looked like some kind of detective, wearing a black trench coat that had a handkerchief in the left pocket. He wore a navy blue vest with a white collared dress shirt underneath and a dark red tie. His pants were black and the suit seemed to fit him very well, but I wouldn't admit that out loud.

Haruhi, I could tell was dressed by one of the host club members because of her funds. She looked wonderful in the three piece suit that she wore. It consisted of tan pants, a light brown jacket, blue vest, a pink tie and underneath it all, a white collared dress shirt. She looked miserable up there and if I was in her position, I would feel the same way.

Honey seemed to have the same idea as Tamaki because he also wore a full body white suit. Though instead of pink and purple, he wore a modest red that popped against the white. It looked really cute and as happy as ever. Lastly—because you must always save the best for last, was Mori. He was a two piece suit, unlike the rest of the host club members. The suits jacket and pants were both navy blue while his pleated shirt was white. Since he was taller than most, the suit fit him slimming and I would have continued gazing at him if it wasn't for the squeals that broke my train of thought.

I jumped, looking around and seeing countless female's students swooning and looking up at the host club in adoration. Even Amaya was bouncing around in place, blush coating her cheeks. I had no idea what just happened and I don't think I wanted to know. This seemed to be my cue to mosey on over to the wall and hide. Amaya seemed to be engaged in conversation with another student, luckily for me and without her noticing I slinked away to find of peace.

I ended up beside one of the desert spreads, munching on a cookie that had me giggling happily to myself. I had to keep my happiness to a minimum because I didn't want anyone looking at me like I was out of it or something. I resorted to looking around at all of the dancing individuals smiling softly at how graceful and happy they looked. The host club members dancing with most of the patrons at the party, keeping them occupied.

As far as I knew, none of them knew that I was here yet, and I kind of wanted to keep it like. I could hardly walk in the shoes that I wore, let alone dance if one of them were to ask me. That's really the only thing I fear the most at the moment—not falling on my face and making a fool out of myself. I leaned against one of the many pillars, sighing out.

"You look like you're having fun over here," Haruhi said, walking over to me and my green eyes gazed up at her. I smiled, taking the last bite the cookie and wiping the crumbs from my fingers.

"Yes, loads of fun! It has always been my life long goal to be a wallflower and sap up to a pillar like it's my stripper pole," I said, looking at her with a deadpanned look on my face. She rolled her eyes, laughing lightly and leaning against the other side of the pillar.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked, kindly. It was nice that she was trying to keep me entertained but I could tell that she was tired already and the dance just started.

I shook my head, reaching for another cookie, "Thanks Haruhi, but no thanks. You look like you're ready to dig a hole and fall over in it," I stated.

"Is that an option?" she asked hopefully. I glanced over at her and saw that she was serious and could help the loud laugh that left my lips. I think only she would be content with falling into a hole to get away from it all…maybe that's an option for me.

"I think so, we can go try if you'd like," I said, winking at her and taking a bite the chocolate chip cookie. It was so heavenly and I think I was going to harass Vic to make more at the house from now on. Matter fact, chocolate chip cookies should go on his spread list for his wedding.

"I doubt we'd be able to make it to the door before one of them caught us," she said, round eyes looking out at the dancing crowd. I nodded in agreement.

"You maybe, they still don't know I'm here," I said cheekily with a wide grin. She glared at me and reached over and ruffled her hair lightly. "Putting that subject aside, you look like a cutie tonight," I said truthfully. I could only imagine what she would look like if she dressed like a girl. I bet she would be stunning.

She blushed looking down away from me, "Thanks senpai. You look nice too," she said looking back up at me and smiling softly.

Snorting, I placed a single hand on my hip and took another bite of the cookie, "Please, I know I look awkward as hell," I said, eating the remainder of the sweet treat. She rolled her eyes and was about to say something else when out of the corner of my eye, a pale hand reached out towards me; basically cutting off anything that Haruhi was going to say.

Looking up, I saw the bane of my existence, Ootori Kyouya, or as I liked to call him Mr. Creeper. He had a self-satisfied smirk on his thin lips and I had a feeling that I wouldn't like what he was going to do or say next. "May I have this dance, mademoiselle," he asked, bowing slightly to me. I glanced at Haruhi and she had a smirk on her face. I just got finished saying that they didn't know I was here and leave it to Mr. Creeper to come and ruin my streak.

"Looks like you're luck ran out senpai," Haruhi said just to spite me. I stuck my tongue out at her and turned my gaze back onto the teen in front of me.

"I'm supposing I don't really have a choice do I?" I asked and watching the glint of his glasses I sighed, placing my hand in his, "Of course not," I commented dryly as he led me towards the ballroom floor. Haruhi stood there, watching me go with a small, almost cocky wave. I was starting to believe that she had been hanging around the host club for too long.

The grip on Kyouya's hand was deadly as I tried my best to hide the fact that I wasn't very balanced. He glanced at me briefly and I could that cunning smile widening on his face. He knew something was up and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. So, with a _smile _planted on my face when we got into the position to waltz I whispered my inquiries to him.

"I am out of my comfort zone right now and I promise if you try anything I _will _step on you," I said defiantly as I tried to remember what the twins had taught me…minus the falling square on my behind. He chuckled, reaching up swiftly to push his glasses up his nose.

"You have my word, Miss Camara, that I would not let you fall," he said and I nodded my head, content with the answer. At the start of the dance, I ended up looking at our feet; trying not to step on him and trip over my long legs. I didn't look back up at him until he started speaking. "I see that you decided to show up," he said with a certain glint in his eyes. I snorted, cocking my head to the side.

"Always the one stating the obvious Mr. Ootori," I said, sarcasm laden in my voice. The expression on his face didn't change but the smirk on his face became coyer.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

I shrugged my shoulders, glancing over his to watch the other host dance with their guest. "It's a nice gathering, but, I wouldn't really say I was enjoying myself," I spoke truthfully. His only answer was a light hum. "Kyouya, let's just cut to the chase here. I understand that there's something you want to tell me because you wouldn't just casually ask to dance with me," I said, looking up at him with pursed lips.

"It is the job of the host club members-"

"To entertain every girl here? Thanks, I'm feeling the love but I feel as if I can only keep the rhythm of this damned dance for a little bit longer before you get stepped on…by accident," I explained, eyebrows furrowed as I tried to concentrate. It was really hard to hold a conversation and dance something so foreign.

It was the first time since we both met that Kyouya actually let a genuine laugh leave his being, no matter how quiet it was. He reached up again, pushing his glasses up, "I just wanted to tell you that you designed a wonderful spread and the guest seem to really enjoy it," he said after his bit of laughter subsided. I beamed up at him, happy smile on my face at his words.

"Thank you…but you really dragged me out here just to tell me _that?_" I asked, looking at him in disbelief. He smirked as he led me back towards the corner I once occupied and bowed again before letting my hand go.

"_Maybe, just maybe, _I liked seeing you suffer too," he said and with that he walked away like nothing ever happened. I looked after him with puffed cheeks and a frown staining my brow. I'm going to say that was a win for both of us. He complimented my work—win for me and he admitted he liked seeing me suffer—win for him.

I looked around, noticing that Haruhi was no longer standing where I had left her, nor were any of the host club members around. That was weird in itself and I could only imagine just what little Haruhi was mixed up in. Glancing down at the spread beside me, I decided to get a cupcake this time. Sweets were my soft spot and I could stand here all night eating them, unless someone stopped me.

I wonder where the rest of them were, mostly Honey, Haruhi, and Mori. I haven't seen the two seniors since school and I promised both of them a dance. Well, actually only Honey, but oddly I wanted to dance with the handsome dark-haired teen. I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest at the mere thought of dancing with him. He looked so charming tonight and at some points, I wished I was in the place of the many girls he had to entertain.

"Look at you over here pigging out by yourself. You're such a wallflower," a familiar voice said tauntingly as I looked over to see none other than Amaya making her way over to me. I rolled my eyes, taking a bite of my cupcake just to spite her.

"Food has always been a wonderful friend," I said shrugging my shoulders. She stood beside me, bumping her hip with mine.

"It looked like you were having fun when you were dancing with Mr. Glasses Guy of the host club," she said, waggling her eyebrows in my direction. I gag at her, looking at my soon to be cousin like she was out of her. I really hope she wasn't implying what I thought she was.

"If you value your life, you will never mention that ever again," I said with a small shudder running though my body.

"Well, is there anyone else that you fancy?" she asked, slinking closer to me with a mischievous look on her face. I knew that look on her face and I never liked it. From the first time I met her, I knew she was as sly as a fox but she wouldn't give up until I told her.

"There is but I'm not telling you," I mumbled, biting my lip.

"Ana-chan!" A childish voice that I had grown so accustomed to called my name from across the room as he ran towards me. I didn't even notice when most of the members had returned, the only ones that were missing were Haruhi and Tamaki. The members were once again dancing with the guest and I was saved by the smaller senior from Amaya probing questions.

"I'm being beckoned for," I said, winking at her and sauntering away, stumbling slightly before catching myself. I heard the younger girl laugh and gasp out something that vaguely sounded like: _I'll find out who it is. _Just the thought of her finding out made me shiver. She's the type of person that liked to meddle into other people's affairs and I think I'm her next project.

I walked cautiously over to Honey, who grabbed my hands and bounced around happily. "You came! You look really pretty Ana-chan!" Honey exclaimed, giggling like he normally did, but something seemed off. I smiled, bending down towards him and giving him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Honey and you look quite dashing yourself," I said leaning back up. He beamed up at me, pulling me God knows where.

"There's someone that wants to dance with you," he said, with a mischievous smirk on his face. It was a look that I wasn't used to on the childlike senior. Looking at him weirdly, I cocked my head to the side in thought.

"That someone isn't you?" I asked, nervously. He looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

"We can dance later but this person really wants to dance with you, right Takashi?" he asked and I felt my heart skip a beat. Looking up, Mori had appeared out of nowhere, hand out stretched towards me. He wore his usual blank expression on his face, but I could see a small tug at the corner of his lips. I looked down at the smaller senior and he just gave me a small push towards Mori. I looked back up at the dark haired male then down at his hands.

Biting my lip, I took his hand barely touching it before his strong grasp gripped on mine. He gently pulled me closer to him and I looked down at our feet, just like I had down earlier with Kyouya. My legs felt shaky and I didn't want to look up at him, for fear that I would trip or he would see the blush that was starting to heat up on my face…perhaps both?

His hand was planted comfortably on my hip and the grip he had on my right hand was gentle. The warmth that was radiating from his body to mine had me a little bit light headed. He was towering over me which was odd for me since I had five inches added to my height with the shoes I wore. I never noticed how massive he was until this moment.

"You look pretty tonight Luciana," he spoke after a moment and I looked up at him with a somewhat shy smile.

"That has to be the fifth time I heard that tonight," I replied dryly, trying to find the ability to talk once again. I could talk to everyone else normally and even him, so I didn't know what my dilemma was now.

"I assume so, it is true after all. I'm just surprised you haven't heard it more," he said with a small, kind smile growing on his lips.

Laughing softly, I tipped my head down in mock thanks, "Why thank you very much Mr. Morinozuka. I have to admit, you look quite charming yourself, but of course nothing beats King Tamaki and all his grace," I said rolling my eyes upwards. Mori's facial expression didn't change but I felt his hand grip my hip lightly. "But seriously though, you look nice," I said quietly.

"An, thanks. Have you enjoyed your night so far?" he asked and I seemed to loosen up a little bit. He was a bit more talkative than I've ever known him to be and I had to admit I liked it. I was going to keep talking because I knew that sooner or later the conversation was going to cease on his end and he would start making small grunts as his answer again.

"I've more eventful nights, such as sleeping in my warm bed. Yet, I guess I could trade my bed for this occasionally," I said jokingly.

"I would rather you be here than in your bed anyway," he said and I could feel my confidence growing as a small smirk tugged on my lips.

"And why is that, if I may ask?" I commented, smiling up at him. He looked at me coyly, having the nerve to shrug his shoulders lightly. Yet, it never fails that when I don't want to be interrupted, I'm interrupted.

"Takashi, we have to go. Tama-chan is going to announce the winner," the bubbly senior said, appearing again to this time take away the dark-haired teen. Mori looked at me, slowly letting my hand go, though his hand lingered on my waist for a little bit longer. His hand slowly fell away from my body, tracing the curve of my hip before it fell back to his side. A small shiver ran through my body and by the look of the small smirk on his face, he saw.

I blushed, looking away from him and running my fingers through my wavy hair. "Thanks for the dance," I said with courtesy.

"An."

Of course he would revert to his grunts and groans. I liked hearing his deep, timber voice. It was actually really soothing and every time I heard it, I would get this uncontrollable sensation in the pit of my stomach. Though, I guess it all had to start somewhere. The first day we met, he hardly said anything, let alone made a noise. I noticed that the more we were around each other the more he was willing to talk to me, and I enjoyed that.

"Ana-chan should come and watch too," Honey said, taking my hand and leading me over to where the other waiting guests were. They bid their goodbyes and took their places in the Host Clubs formation as they were about to announce the winner of some event. I saw Amaya and walked over to her, a feeling of great happiness in my being.

She glanced at me and giggled. I looked down at her frowning and she reached up, poking my on the forehead a look of recognition lighting up her face. "Dear Luciana with that goofy grin on your face, I'm pretty sure I know who you have a crush on," she spoke in a sing-song voice as she winked at me.

"Damnit, for my sanity, I surely hope you don't know."

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

* * *

><p>Forever-Buckskin: Thank you so much! I'm really glad that the story is to your liking. Here is that update that you asked for. :)<p>

**On another note, I have a few things to address. In chapter four, there is a minor plot mistake that I made that has been changed. It's a really small mistake but it's extremely vital to the entire story. So, if you want, you can go back and find that small change. Next, in chapter eight, I accidently gave Vic Luciana's surname—which is the name that belongs to her dad and her mother's married name. Oops. Hehehe. His surname is supposed to be Oliveria, which is also Luciana's mother's maiden name. **

**Lastly, it would be really nice to have a beta reader for this story. I really need one since I do see a lot of mistakes and I fixed quite a few of them, but another set of eyes would be wonderful. So, if you're up for the job, please PM me. :) **

**Until the next update guys! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please don't forget to review if you feel up to it. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tossing and turning within my bed, I was awoken by the sound of chairs being slammed downstairs and frustrated bickering voices. I groaned, covering my head with my pillow and bringing the covers closer to me. I cuddled into my stuffed hedgehog—Roll is what I called him, and tried to drift back to sleep. I didn't take into account that I couldn't block out the sun. The suns ray illuminated through the crack of the blinds, shining on my face.

I peeked an eye open, looking at the clock on my nightstand. The blurry bold, red numbers read twelve in the afternoon. I guess the pull of the world had let me sleep long enough. Stretching, I threw the covers off of my lethargic form, throwing my legs over the bed. I quickly grabbed my glasses, sliding my feet into my fuzzy animal shaped slippers.

The bickering voices were still going at it and it made me wonder what exactly was going on. Curse my curious nature but I wouldn't be able to turn over and go to sleep if I don't know what the happenings inside the house were. It seemed like even on the weekend I couldn't sleep in for as long as I wanted.

Yawning, I walked to Commander's cage, watching his head perk up and look at me with those wide, beady eyes of his. I could see the bulge in his stomach, glad that someone had fed him his breakfast. He seemed to get bored of our little stare down and coiled up tight, resting his head inside of his body's form.

I laughed softly, pushing my fingers through the cage to pet the lovable boa snake before entering my bathroom to brush my teeth and take my iron. I then fixed my appearance as much as I could and headed out of the room. Running my hands through my hair, I bounded down the stairs, jumping down the last few. The bickering was getting louder and louder the closer I got to the kitchen and I could tell that it was Victor and Erika.

Pushing my head around the corner, I saw Amaya sitting at the counter eating her lunch. Around the floor were papers and upon closer examination I noticed they were venue designs for the wedding. I cautiously stepped over the papers, leaning against the doorway. "Well, good afternoon dear family," I said sarcastically and they all turned to look at me.

"Glad to see you're finally up, Bunny. How did you sleep?" Vic asked, slinking away from his red faced fiancée. The short woman looked like she was ready to blow a fuse, hands on her hips and a strand of black hair fallen into her face. She huffed at him, looking over at me and giving a small smile. She walked over to the stove, grabbing a plate from the counter and dishing out a healthy portion of curry. She sat it down beside Amaya and I sat down in front of it.

"Thanks Erika," I said smiling and digging in happily, "I slept pretty well, considering all of the noise that was going on down here," I teased. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking from Vic to Erika.

Vic rolled his eyes, leaning onto the counter, "Yes Eri, what's wrong?"

She placed her hands onto her hips, looking up at him incredulously. "Don't be a smartass, you know exactly what's wrong," she said nose flaring while Vic just laughed, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around his waist. I could tell that whatever had her in a tizzy wasn't as serious as I once thought it to be, especially if Vic was acting so carefree.

"It really isn't that serious children. Mama bear is just blowing things out of proportion," he said, glancing at Amaya and me. Amaya shook her head in agreement before spooning another mouthful of curry into her large cavern.

"Maybe if you'd tell me, I could be the judge of that," I grumbled in frustration.

"Victor never told me that the photographer was coming over today around one and the house is a mess! There is no way I'm letting someone see my house in the state that it's in," Erika explained, working herself up all over again. Vic placed his chin on her head, rubbing her sides gentle with a roll of his eyes. I laughed, taking a bite of the delicious curry.

"We can always, you know, clean up?" I asked mockingly and instantly Erika's being deflated. Her shoulders dropped, cocking her head to the side with a light of recognition dwelling in her dark orbs. There was a hushed silence for a moment while a dark blush painted her pale, milky skin.

"Never mind that…the fact of the matter is-"Erika cleared her throat looking away from the humored smiles on our faces.

"You freaked out over an issue so small? We understand," Vic taunted, kissing her on the forehead. She snorted, punching him in the arm as she went to wash the dishes. He whimpered in mock hurt, winking at me as he walked by—probably to clean up the papers Erika was freaking out over. I laughed softly, shaking my head at them. I was so glad that he found someone as great as Erika. I was thrilled that I actually got along with her.

I remember I was so nervous to meet her a year ago because I didn't think she'd like me and I wouldn't like her. I was also kind of iffy to meet her daughter too. We were so close in age and there was a possibility that she would be getting a step-father soon. I thought Amaya would be bitter about that. Though, it was a good thing that I wasn't so quick to judge either of them. They were both such nice people. Erika was even nice enough to help me learn Japanese for my trip here. I couldn't wait for their wedding. There would be a new addition to the family and my side of the family was thrilled.

My mom and uncle were born and raised in Brazil, so, the family there had already planned on coming to the wedding—Mostly my grandparents, cousins, and a few childhood friends of Vic's. I could already imagine how much fun this was going to be and getting to see them all again had me glowing in excitement.

"How do you like school so far?" Erika asked, drying the dishes with a towel while looking at me. I glanced up at her, shrugging my shoulders softly. Amaya was staring at me with a mischievous smile on her lips. I knew exactly where this was going. Ever since last night and her revelation, she had been teasing me and trying to get certain reactions out of me. I wasn't giving in so easily, even though just at the sound of his name had me feeling dizzy.

"I suppose it's alright so far. I mean the school is huge, like a maze. I'm surprised I didn't get lost more than once," my sheepish reply came out around mouthful of food. Amaya snorted, pushing her empty plate away from her.

"You got lost? That's not embarrassing at all," she teased, poking me in the cheek. I slapped her hand away sticking my tongue out at her. Erika stopped what she was doing, staring at her daughter with a similar impish look. Now I knew exactly where Amaya got it from.

"Maya, you're really one to talk. You got lost and missed an entire period," explained the mother of the house as she pursed her lips in a smirk. I burst out laughing while Amaya blushed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Missed class? B-because you were lost? That's classic," I gasped out, pushing my plate away and wiping away a stray tear. She kicked me and I yelped out in pain. I stopped laughing, glaring at her and swatting her against the head. "Respect your elders fool," I said comically rolling my neck and snapping my fingers.

She snorted, "Alright, so maybe I handled the new territory worse than you. But you're older, you should have a better sense of direction than me," she explained trying to justify herself. Erika grabbed our plates washing them with a look of disbelief on her face. I could tell that she was thinking the same thing that I was.

"If that's the case, Victor must be a five year old. He gets lost even if he has a map," I said just as I felt someone smack me upside the head. I grunted, jerking forward before craning my neck to see my offender. Vic stood there, unamused expression on his face.

"Talking about people is _impolite_, _indelicado, scortese,_" he said pouting, as he repeated the impolite in English, Portuguese, and Italian. He was just trying to show off the languages that he knew, but we were evenly matched…even though I knew way more Portuguese than I did.

"Speaking in languages that others don't understand is impolite," I countered smartly, "Also, hitting young girls in the back of the head is very impolite," smiling coyly I reached out and poked his nose none to gently. He frowned, pushing my finger away from his face.

"Stop being mean to me. I swear you are just like your mother. Why can't you be all nice like you daddy was," he whined, plopping his lanky body onto the counter.

"Let's see, I'm only mean to those I deem as idiots," I said tapping my chin, "That's surely saying a lot Vicky," I said batting my eyelashes at him. He mockingly gripped the air around him like he was strangling me. Giggling, Erika walked over to him, patting his hands gently.

"Alright now, before things get any more heated," she pestered, "Let's talk about colors for the bridesmaid's dresses."

"Shouldn't we wait for that guy to get here?" Amaya asked but Vic shook his head, glancing at me. _Bad feeling, very bad feeling…_

"Luciana gives really good insight, right Luci-goosey?"

I chuckled nervously as Amaya and her mother looked at me curiously, "What could I possibly do to help? I decorate pastries," I countered, but I knew he wasn't going to let it go that easily. He has always enjoyed tormenting me.

"Don't be so coy. You had quite a cute little hobby when you were a kid," he said, smiling widely. I cursed under my breath at him, blushing. I knew what story was coming up next and I couldn't stand the feels. "As a child, Luciana had a goal of being a photographer when she got older," he explained the situation to the confused individuals.

"Please, I'm begging you not to tell the story," I said, banging my head on the counter. Vic chuckled, putting his hand under the area where I was pounding away at, stopping all contact.

"I don't clean up blood," he stated simply.

Amaya ignored his comment, griping for the story, "Tell it!"

"The audience wants to hear it," he said with a shrug. I groaned, motioning for him to continue, "When Luciana was younger, she found out that her dad used to be a photographer. She became fascinated with it and set out to make that her career choice when she grew up," I groaned, he ignored me, "She would prance around the house wearing what she would call _stylish_ clothing and carry around a disposable camera," he said smiling fondly of the memory.

There was a slight pause before Amaya snorted with laughter, leaning over onto me for her support. I felt both of my cheeks being gripped and I shook my head from side to side to get the hands off of me. "Aw, I knew you had to be a cute kid behind that evil exterior of yours," Amaya spoke as if she was talking to a baby. I batted her hand away, laughing dryly.

"Just keep laughing, I don't give a damn. I'm proud of my kid cuteness," I said winking at her, "To answer your original question, as long as it's not pink, I'm fine."

"What is your conniption with the color pink?" Amaya asked frowning at me, "It isn't _that_ terribleof a color," still leaning on me, she got off, staring at me in curiosity. I thought about her question, taking into consideration the outcome. Should I tell her? Knowing her she would just laugh at me again like she has been the entire time.

I didn't even get the chance to fully decide to answer the mysterious question before the doorbell rang—interrupting the family bonding time. Vic perked up hopping off of the counter to saunter off to answer the door. "That is another story for another time," he called from the hallway. I got out of my seat, following behind him; curious as to whom he got to be their photographer. Vic was a very picky person, even picker than a woman sometimes.

He wanted Erika's big day to be the best in the world, not really taking into consideration to what he wanted. As long as his fiancée was satisfied, he was content. If the man's photography skills were crappy, (which I highly doubt because of Victor's personality), he would surely let him go quick, fast, and in a hurry.

I snuck around the corner, watching my uncle open the door and hug whoever it was. It was a very close, friendly embrace as if they knew each other before hand. So perhaps he did pick someone he really trusted. They were talking with one another as Vic backed up for the person to come in. I could tell if it was a male or female until I heard a bout of laughter that didn't belong to my uncle. The voice was definitely male and smooth, timber sounding.

As my uncle moved to the side, the man was finally revealed. My green orbs widened, taking in the man's appearance. He had short, dark auburn hair that fell in waves, swept to the side. His skin was olive-tanned and due to his bone structure he had a square, chiseled jaw. His eyes were a deep hazel and ignited in mirth when his eyes landed on me.

I stood there open mouthed staring at the same man that I bumped into that day at school and saw outside of my classes window. I blinked multiply times, making sure that I wasn't just seeing things. Rudely I pointed (apparently I was doing all impolite things today) looking at him incredulously. "You're that teacher guy!" I exclaimed _smartly, _mouth agape. He smiled kindly, walking over towards me.

"Ciao Angelo, how are you today?" he asked, placing his free hand on his hip. Victor came up behind him and rested his elbow on the man's shoulder.

"You guys have met, again?" he asked.

"I wouldn't really say that," I admitted, "Wait, what do you mean _again?_" I asked imitating his voice.

"You look so much like your mother and father that it's uncanny," the unknown man, well to me unknown, said. The furrow in my brow became deeper at his words. How did he know my mom and dad? Just what the hell is going on? Vic smoothed out the lines in my forehead laughing.

"Let me explain to the poor girl before her head explodes," he said, looking up at the other man.

"I agree, such beautiful girls like her should never—"he was popped upside the head before he was even able to finish his sentence. Vic looked up at him, his eye twitching before he cleared his throat.

"Like I was saying, this is Antonio Benvenuti. He was a close friend of your fathers and was the one that originally introduced us—thus I introduced your dad to your mom and we all know what happened after that," He said waggling his eyebrows with a smirk. I shuddered, gagging at the thought. That was something I didn't want to think about.

"He actually came over a lot when you were younger," he explained the situation. I nodded in understanding. Now it made sense as to why it seemed like I knew him. I didn't have any fresh memories of him but my unconscious mind remembered him. "He was also your dad's co-partner."

"That day I bumped into you at the school, it took everything out of me not to hug you. You've grown up so much and it sucked that I missed it," he said pouting, "Can I get that hug now though Angelo?" he asked, hopeful expression on his face. Looking at him weirdly, I took a full step back as my uncle turned red in the face.

I did what any normal person would do and turned him down. To defend my case, my unconscious mind may have remembered him, but hell, the restless part of my brain didn't. My mother always taught me never to talk to creepers, let alone hug one. _Yet, I did dance with one yesterday…_

"Get it the kitchen," Victor said through gritted teeth as he grabbed the man named Antonio by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him along. It was odd; he acted so much like my uncle. It seemed like now that Antonio was here Vic's _mature _side sprang to life—more like overprotective, though he did save me from having to answer and hurt the man's feelings.

I followed behind them and sat back down at the counter. Antonio familiarized himself with Erika and Amaya. Amaya immediately recognized him as one of the teachers from the school. Apparently he was quite a famous photographer back in Italy and of course the school was wealthy enough to fund him and his program. I bet at one point I would have known who he was, publically, right off the bat. I was fanatical with photography for a few years and if I would have kept it up I might have been freaking out right now; creeper or no creeper.

Now it was more of a hobby and that slip up with the camera that day was a clear sign on how much I enjoyed my hobby. I griped for that camera before, but now that I think about it, I want pastry tools more than anything else. The human eye changes from time to time until it sets on something that they really enjoy—creating beautiful treats with dedication was mine. I got my eye for beauty from my dad who could see the splendor in anything; so I've been told. While, I received my artistic hand from my mom—she was an artist and currently an art teacher at an elementary school.

I actually missed my mother. Being around someone as kind and motherly as Erika has brought a sense of nostalgia and taking about my dad made my heart ache. I could always see my mom again, but not my dad. It was kind of nice getting to know a little more family history today though. I felt even closer to my dad knowing that he was good friends with the photographer standing across from me. I watched him as he talked passionately about the venue and the perfect colors to use. He would occasionally flirt with Erika and I noticed he only did this to piss off Vic.

I felt my heart jump in my heart as a picture flashed through my mind. It was a picture that my mother had given me to keep. In the picture were my dad and uncle; beside each other working on a collaborative project. The scene in front of me reminded me of that. Such happiness and content with what they were doing. A wistful smile tugged on my lips at the thought and my heart clenched tightly. I now wondered was my father's relationship like this with the men in front of me.

My mother didn't have many pictures of dad in the house. There were only the lucky few here and there. For example: a picture of him holding me as a baby, his college days, or just the lucky instance where a silly picture was taken on my mom and him together. I remembered I use to ask so many questions about them and my mom would just smile and talk for hours about him. Perhaps I'll call her tonight just so she can talk about him until I fall asleep?

"Hey guys, I'm going to get some fresh air," I excused myself and left before anyone could say anything. I could feel tiny tears beading in my eyes. I guess I had been thinking about it far too much for it to make me cry. I walked out of the front door, closing it behind me softly. I smiled at the swing on the porch and leisurely trekked over to it. I sat down on the swing, rocking it back and forth slowly.

Pictures are worth so much that I didn't notice why I was so fascinated with photography when I was younger. Now that I'm older and I think about, it was because of that reason. Even though you can't physically touch the person any longer, you still have their picture captured on paper for life. I loved my hobby because of that sentimental reason.

I closed my eyes, leaning my head back as I swung. I let the memories fade into the dark canvas with a content smile on my face. I remembered the pictures my mom showed me and the stories that went along with it. I tried picturing everything that happened and a single tear slid down my cheek. There was a soft, warm pressure gliding along my cheek, clearing the tear away.

I opened my eyes, seeing Amaya standing there with a worried look on her face. She sat down beside me, folding her hands in her lap. For a few minutes, she didn't say anything; we just swung in the large swing in silence. "Um, Vic kind of tipped us off on what was wrong. He told us to give you a little time, so after a few minutes I said I was going to the bathroom," she said smiling softly. She wasn't acting like her normal meddling self; she seemed more humbled, affected by my mood.

I nudged her leg, "You act like I just stole your favorite item and chucked it over Lake WhoKnowsWhat," I commented, trying to cheer her up. "Really, I'm fine, just I'm an artist, I think too much."

She giggled, playing with her fingers, "Do you miss him? I mean of course you miss him…never mind," she said, smacking herself on the forehead. I laughed at how badly she tried to make me feel better.

"I miss him every single day, but some days are better than most," explaining, I sighed out, looking up at the slow moving clouds in the sky. "Don't you miss your dad?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

She shrugged, glancing over at me with a thoughtful expression, "I suppose I do but, I feel better when I get to visit him in the U.S in the summer," she said with a wistful smile. I punched her lightly in the shoulder.

"Just compare it to that then. You get used to it, especially in my case since I was so young when he passed away," I said, smiling, finally feeling a little bit better. I think I just needed someone to talk to about it. Talking to my mom would have be horrible because it would have made her sad, for Pete's sake, she was married to the man. So, I'm glad Amaya came out here.

There was another silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was actually very comfortable, both of us just relishing in the presence of the other. The adults probably figured out already that Amaya didn't truly go to the bathroom, which I was grateful for. "So Luci, mind telling me why you loath the color pink?" she asked after a few minutes. I looked over at her, regarding her question. Shrugging, I sighed, seeing no harm anymore. _Might as well get it over with._

"Well, when I was eight, my mom was repainting my room. She was painting all kind of designs on the wall, trying to make the room have a more creative vibe," I started, smiling at the memory, "My uncle, being the one that loved to torment me, was chasing me with a fake spider, even though I didn't know that at the time. I ran away from him trying to find my mother and when I did, I bolted into the room and slipped on the paper on the floor. I didn't fall, but I did hit the ladder with a bright pink paint. The can tipped over and oozed all over me," I said shuddering at the thought.

"The paint was not washable and that being said, it took days and weeks to get the paint washed out of my hair. From that day on, I hated the color pink and spiders," I concluded my story with a low groan_._

Amaya looked at me, unsure if to laugh or not. I suppose my bazar story took her by surprise. Her bottom lip fold between her teeth as she nodded her head slowly, humming as she looked away. Likely for the first time in her life she had been silenced beyond words. "There is so much we have to learn about each other," she said laughing tiredly.

"I would like that."

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so this chapter didn't have the host club in it. Sad face! Yet, it was needed for the progression on the story. It was a filler chapter, I'm just going to come right out and say it. You learned a lot about her family and got a little more in depth with her character and those around her. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Towards the end, I actually got a little teary writing what I did. I promise, next chapter will indeed have the host club and all of their magic in it!<strong>

**I just noticed, reviews make me want to update, like on the same day I already posted a chapter. Each review always leaves a smile on my face and gets rid of any doubt I had about the chapter, so thank each and every one of you that have reviewed. I also thank those who have recently followed the story and added the story to their favorites. This is actually that furthest I've ever gotten in a fanfiction before and I'm not stopping now. I really enjoy this story and I think it show in my writing.**

**Beta reader still needed, 'nuff said. :)**

**Confession: This chapter wasn't supposed to be this long. -shot-**

**Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I made a small reference at the begining of the chapter to another anime/manga that I like. Think any of you can tell me what it was? It was so small that you might not even notice it. ;D**

**Now without further ado, the review replies: **

_bored411: Thank you! I guarantee, in the next chapter there will be more MorixLuciana interaction. I hope I'm not making him to OOC, because let's face it, Mori hardly ever talks unless his tired. XD_

_Sparklefaith: A breathless __**wow**__? ;) I'm happy that you enjoyed the chapter. I know I had my doubts at first, but eh, authors always try to find things that make their work seem bad. Hahaha!_

_Catsandkpop: Well hello there, you're new. :D Thank you so much. I work as hard as I can to make it an enjoyable story. I'm thrilled to hear that you like it._

_Forever-Buckskin: Wait no longer for that chapter you have been wishing for is now here. :) Glad that you liked the last chapter, hope that you like this one too!_


End file.
